Valor, Honor y Lealtad
by SweetCandyAndley
Summary: Historia de universo alterno, basada en la historia de Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Relatada desde el punto de vista de un nuevo personaje. Espero que les agrade. Es mi primera historia, así que espero la oportunidad de encontrar su aceptación. Ojalá dejen comentarios y acepten acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, creada solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Dejando Escocia.

Era la madrugada del ocho de marzo de mil novecientos tres. Aún estaba oscuro cuando la nana entró en la habitación. Ha cuidado de su pequeña señorita desde que nació. Es una joven de veintiún años, de cabellos negros y tez blanca. Tiene los ojos de color café y sus rasgos son amables. Suavemente llamó a la niña esperando que despertara. Lentamente la ayudó a incorporarse, para que pudiera vestirse y prepararse para salir. La pequeña no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al ver el rostro de su nana, se sintió tranquila.

– _**Nina, pero ¿por qué me despiertas tan temprano? Todavía tengo mucho sueño.**_

– _**Vamos, apúrate pequeña, no tenemos mucho tiempo.**_

_**- Tiempo, ¿para qué? – **_

Al terminar de arreglarla la tomó de la mano y con la otra agarró una pequeña maleta que ya tenía preparada y escondida dentro del ropero.

Apresuró el paso por los corredores que aún se encontraban oscuros y viendo en todas direcciones evitó que las encontraran. Salieron en silencio de la mansión que hasta ese momento había sido su hogar. Cuando llegaron a la reja que estaba al final del patio detrás de la casa, un gran carruaje ya las esperaba. Las maletas, baúles y cajas que conformaban todo su equipaje ya se encontraba en la parte trasera. Cuando la pequeña vio a su madre bajar del carruaje se sintió ligeramente aliviada. Jack también se encontraba ahí. Un joven de 23 años que junto a Nina habían sido dos de las personas de mayor confianza de sus padres. La dama se acercó a ellos y de inmediato les dijo:

– _**Jack, Nina, tienen que llevarla a América, busquen en Chicago a la Sra. Elroy Andley. Jack, ¿traes contigo los documentos que te entregó Lord Kendrick?- **_Ante el gesto afirmativo del joven, la dama continuó_** - Deben asegurarse de que la niña se quede con ella. No necesito recordarles cuán importante es lo que les estoy pidiendo. En estos momentos sólo en ella y en el Señor George Johnson podemos confiar. Si todo sale bien, nosotros los alcanzaremos en unos meses. Jack, aquí tienes los pasajes, viajarán en primera clase en el Cedric (1), rumbo a Nueva York. Sé que las cuidarás bien. Todo está perfectamente programado, no deberán tener ningún problema.**_

_**- Nina, no la pierdas de vista. Toma, llévate estos botones de jazmín. Serán un hermoso recuerdo. Cuida de ellos.- **_le dijo a la joven que sostenía en sus brazos a la niña.

En ese momento la pequeña supo que viajaría a América, un lugar que desconocía. Le preocupaba que su madre no fuera con ella. Observó su rostro una vez más y aunque no quería separarse de sus brazos, ella la miraba con tanto amor en sus enormes ojos grises que aun sin palabras, pudo entender que esto era importante para ella. Sintió que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pero recordaba lo que su padre siempre le decía, "Virtute, Honore et Fidem" _**(2)**_, el lema de su Clan. Debía esforzarse y ser valiente _**(3)**_. Le dio los brazos a Jack quien la ayudó a subir y la acomodó en el asiento y que luego retrocedió para ayudar a Nina.

– _**Viajarán como familia, así no llamarán la atención, tendrán dos camarotes continuos. El apellido con el que viajarán es Wellington. Por ningún motivo usen cualquier otro. Los pasajes de tren estarán listos cuando lleguen a la estación de Nueva York y deben partir de inmediato hacia Chicago. A partir de ahora, ella será Elaine Wellington. -**_ Fueron las últimas instrucciones de la Dama.

La pequeña se asomó por la ventana y cuando el cochero inició el viaje observó la figura de su madre hacerse pequeña en la distancia hasta que no la vio más. Su primer destino era el puerto de Liverpool.

Elaine no comprendía por qué tenía que viajar hacia un país lejano, sin sus padres. Nunca se había separado de ellos, nadie le explicó porque tenía que vivir esta aventura por su cuenta. Habían pasado tres largos días y ahora lo único que podía ver en la distancia era la inmensidad del océano. Su hogar había quedado muy atrás y algo en su interior le decía que no regresaría pronto. Aunque solía ser una aventurera innata, en esa ocasión por primera vez sintió miedo. Todo era tan diferente. No pudo evitar sentirse triste ni que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas nuevamente. Aunque sus ojos ardían y quemaban, era simplemente inevitable.

- _**Nina, ¿por qué tenemos que ir tan lejos? ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?**_ – preguntaba constantemente. Las horas eran largas y la tristeza empezaba a hacerse presente en su corazón.

- _**Todavía viajaremos algunos días más. Es importante mantenerte a salvo. Por eso tus padres han decidido que hagamos este viaje.**_

_**- ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Es que ya no me quieren? **_

_**- No digas eso. Ellos te aman más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.**_

_**- ¿Y entonces, por qué me alejan de ellos? ¡Yo los extraño mucho!**_

_**- Y ellos seguramente te extrañan igual. Por el momento no lo comprendes, pero algún día lo harás. **_

_**- Pero no quiero estar sola, quiero su compañía.**_

_**- Jack y yo te prometemos que no te dejaremos sola, hasta que te reúnas con tus padres nuevamente, ¿te parece bien?**_

_**- Sí.**_

_**- Elaine, ¿recuerdas que nombre debes usar en todo momento? **_

_**- Si, Elaine Wellington.**_

_**- Muy bien. **_

Después de esa conversación, el ánimo de la pequeña cambió y pasaron agradables momentos entre juegos y risas en el interior del camarote. Habían logrado el objetivo de pasar desapercibidos y todos creían que eran una hermosa familia. La idea le agradó mucho a la pequeña, que aprovechaba la situación para sentirse querida y protegida.

Una mañana deseaba tomar un poco de aire. La realidad es que no le agrada estar mucho tiempo encerrada porque se sentía asfixiada. Así en compañía de Nina y Jack salieron a explorar el barco. Prepararon algunos bocadillos y decidieron jugar a las escondidas para ver quien encontraba el mejor escondite. Para la pequeña fue fácil encontrar a sus amigos, pero cuando fue su turno se le ocurrió meterse en uno de los botes salvavidas. Al esperar, se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido. Cuando despertó ya había oscurecido y alcanzó a escuchar muchas voces alrededor. Cuando regresó al camarote las caras de Jack y Nina estaban muy tensas. Al verla, sana y salva, se sintieron aliviados. Sin embargo, tuvieron que llamarle la atención y pedirle que no volviera a darles un susto como ése. Se habían preocupado por ella. Al principio pensó que jugar a las escondidas era divertido, pero cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad no les había hecho pasar un rato agradable, dejó de interesarle ese juego. Jack tuvo que disculparse con el Capitán, pues algunos oficiales se habían unido a la búsqueda.

Después de la cena, todos se retiraron a descansar y en cuanto estuvo bañada y lista para acostarse, sólo hizo falta que pusiera su cabeza en la almohada y se quedó profundamente dormida. El cansancio del día le cobró factura.

Al otro día, temprano en la mañana, se le ocurrió pedir disculpas personalmente al Capitán. Después de todo, había sido ella a quien estaban buscando. Le pidió a Nina que la llevara desde temprano y pensó en llevar algunas galletas. Cuando estuvieron listas se dirigieron a la cabina de mando.

Tuvieron que esperar unos momentos afuera, deseando ver al Capitán. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo vieron dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban. Las saludó cordialmente y ella haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa se presentó. Le ofreció una disculpa por el mal rato que les había hecho pasar. El Capitán la observó muy serio y después de unos instantes le dijo que le había hecho recordar a sus dos hijas que vivían en Londres. Durante sus vacaciones solía jugar con ellas a las escondidas también. Sostuvieron una pequeña charla y la pequeña le pidió a "su madre" el paquete con las galletas de chocolate que llevaban y las compartieron con él. Las invitó a la cabina y ante la mirada sorprendida de algunos oficiales, a quienes la pequeña también ofreció una disculpa, el Capitán solicitó a la cocina que les enviaran tres vasos grandes con leche. Después de esa mañana compartieron galletas y leche todos los días durante el resto del viaje.

El tiempo pasó mucho más rápido y pudo conocer a otras personas que también viajaban rumbo a América. Entre los pasajeros, había uno que particularmente le llamó la atención. Se parecía al tipo de personas con las que su padre solía conversar en las reuniones que se efectuaban en su casa. Era muy alto, elegante, refinado, aunque parecía estar triste la mayor parte del tiempo. Su rostro siempre estaba serio. No socializaba con el resto de los pasajeros, y de vez en cuando se había dado cuenta que lo observaba. Cuando eso ocurría la miraba por unos momentos y luego se retiraba.

El último día del viaje, la pequeña tomó una determinación. Se armaría de valor y hablaría con aquel caballero triste. Le había pedido a Nina que la llevara, pues quería encontrárselo. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de su nana, le dijo que quería compartir con él uno de sus jazmines. A ella siempre la llenaban de tranquilidad y paz cuando percibía su dulce aroma. Después de convencerla, caminaron por la cubierta hasta llegar a la popa, dónde sabía que lo encontraría como todos los días, observando el horizonte. Al verlo, supo que había algo diferente. Estaba muy pensativo, como si recordara algo triste. Era la misma expresión que ella solía tener cuando pensaba en sus padres y los extrañaba.

- _**Si voy a hacerlo, tiene que ser ahora.**_ – Pensaba indecisa. Giró su rostro en busca de su nana, quien con una sonrisa la alentó para que continuara con lo que había decidido hacer.

El caballero sintió su presencia y se giró para quedar de frente a ellas. Les dedicó una mirada inquisidora.

- _**Me llamo Elaine Wellington**_– le dijo la pequeña, esbozando su mejor sonrisa y haciendo una elegante reverencia. Se acercó a él después de respirar profundo tratando de controlar sus nervios. - Tome, esto es para Usted. – Le entregó uno de los botones de jazmín que llevaba como recuerdo del jardín de su madre.

- _**Gracias.**_ – Le contestó, recibiendo el obsequio sorprendido por aquel gesto.

- _**Espero que encuentre la felicidad Señor**_- le dijo y se dio la media vuelta para regresar corriendo al lado de su nana rumbo hacia su camarote. Dejando a un muy consternado caballero, que al ver hacia la dirección en que se dirigía hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo a la dama que esperaba a la niña.

- _**No sé si se quedará con el pequeño jazmín o si lo tirará, espero que no. Pero en verdad deseo que encuentre la felicidad.**_ – le dijo a su nana, mientras sonreía satisfecha con lo que había hecho.

- _**Ese fue un lindo detalle de tu parte Elaine.**_ – le contestó sonriente su nana.

Al llegar al puerto de Nueva York había demasiadas personas recibiendo a los que llegaban. Jack les pidió que lo esperaran mientras él se ocupaba de arreglar el transporte del equipaje. Después se unió a ellas para desembarcar y abordar el carruaje que los estaba esperando. Llegaron a la estación de trenes, donde recogieron los boletos para su viaje a Chicago. Una vez más el vagón en el que estarían era privado. Les quedaba un día entero de camino. Aunque todo era nuevo, para la pequeña el viaje ya había sido demasiado largo y aún les faltaba para llegar a su destino. Se le veía cansada, pero más que cualquier cosa era el encierro lo que le fastidiaba. Había estado acostumbrada a los lugares amplios con grandes zonas boscosas y áreas verdes, tanto que el hecho de estar confinada por largo tiempo en el barco y ahora en el tren, ya había minado su carácter alegre y efusivo. Extrañaba el aroma fresco y limpio de las laderas escocesas donde estaba su hogar. La tristeza y la ansiedad empezaban a llenar su pecho sumiéndola en un profundo silencio.

El sol se ocultaba ya cuando llegaron a la estación de Chicago. Fue más complicado conseguir un carruaje lo suficientemente amplio para transportar todo el equipaje. La gran cantidad de maletas, baúles y cajas lo dificultaban.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche cuando iniciaron su viaje en dirección de la mansión de una familia muy importante de Illinois. Al acercarse, podía verse cuán larga era la barda que delimitaba la propiedad. Al abrir la reja de la entrada, quedó al descubierto la gran extensión de áreas verdes que envolvían el camino que dirigía a la puerta principal. Pasaron por una gran fuente que se encontraba en medio de cuatro explanadas bellamente diseñadas.

En cierto modo, tenía el mismo porte majestuoso del hogar que habían dejado atrás en Escocia. Y podría decirse que era igual de grande que la propiedad de los padres de la pequeña.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche cuando un mayordomo muy elegante y serio les recibió en la entrada. Al enterarse del motivo de la visita les pidió que esperaran.

Mientras tanto, algunos sirvientes ayudaron a Jack con el equipaje. Una vez que terminó, le pagó al cochero y se unió a la joven y a la pequeña para esperar por el mayordomo. Cuando este regresó los dirigió a la biblioteca donde la Dama de la casa les recibiría.

Nina llevaba en brazos a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida y junto a Jack siguió al mayordomo, no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos. Conforme avanzaban percibían lo imponente de la casa, aunque también era algo fría. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la biblioteca y después de tocar, escucharon una voz desde el interior.

- _**Adelante**_- se escuchó una voz femenina y firme. Nina respiró profundamente y Jack sintió la tensión recorrer su cuerpo.

(1) El RMS Cedric fue un barco de la White Star Line que se construyó en el astillero Harland and Wolff de Belfast. wiki/RMS_Cedric

(2) Valor, Honor y Lealtad. Lema del Clan Andley, según mi propia historia.

(3) Esfuérzate y sé valiente. Tomada de la Biblia, Josué 1:7

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2 Acostumbrándose a Chicago

Capítulo 2

Acostumbrándose a Chicago

- _**Adelante**_- se escuchó una voz femenina y firme. Nina respiró profundamente y Jack sintió la tensión recorrer su cuerpo.

- _**Buenas noches, Madame Andley.- **_Habló lo más sereno posible, ocultando sus nervios. -_** Disculpe que hayamos llegado a esta hora. No creímos que nos retrasaríamos con los carruajes. Nuestras instrucciones implicaban no detenernos en ningún lugar hasta llegar aquí. Mi nombre es Jack Smith, ella es Nina Thompson y trabajamos para Lord Kendrick y Lady Lula.**_

- _**¿Cómo dices? ¿Es que acaso ha sucedido algo?-**_ La dama se sorprendió.

- _**Lamentablemente, así es. Lord Kendrick me pidió que le entregara unos documentos y que después usted misma me daría algunas indicaciones**_.- Su voz sonaba seria y consternada.

- _**Recuesta a la niña en ese sillón.**_ – Le indicó un sillón muy elegante de color beige con adornos en madera de nogal a la joven.

- _**Aquí tiene. **_- Jack sacó una carpeta de cuero y se la entregó. – _**Las respuestas a sus preguntas deben encontrarse ahí.**_

- _**Bien.**_ – Acto seguido la elegante dama se dirigió al sillón que se encontraba detrás del enorme escritorio de madera de nogal, que era el centro de aquella inmensa biblioteca. Abrió cuidadosamente la carpeta y comenzó a examinar cada uno de los documentos que contenía. Su mirada, seria al principio se tornaba inescrutable conforme avanzaba en su revisión. Un rayo de preocupación invadió su rostro por un momento. Conforme los documentos iban pasando uno a uno por sus manos, levantaba las cejas en señal de confusión y asombro. De vez en cuando miraba a los jóvenes que tenía enfrente y después observaba a la pequeña que yacía dormida en el sillón.

Finalmente, volvió a leer la carta que iba dirigida a ella.

_Querida Tía Elroy Andley,_

_Si está leyendo esta carta es porque lo que más me temía ha sucedido. Delante de usted, se encuentra nuestra pequeña Elaine "Lainie" como cariñosamente le decimos. Ella es nuestro más grande tesoro y es a quien encarecidamente depositamos en sus manos._

_Últimamente han surgido varios movimientos dentro del clan, existen quienes desean destituir a Sir William del cargo que le corresponde y han ofrecido sobornos para aumentar el número de opositores._

_Estoy tratando de averiguar lo más que puedo para descubrir a quien está detrás de todo esto, sin embargo temo que haya represalias en contra de mi nombre y de mi familia; sin embargo es un alto riesgo que estamos dispuestos a correr para salvaguardar la integridad y la unión de nuestro Clan.. _

_Los documentos que le he enviado, son todos los títulos de propiedad de nuestras familias. Debido a que tanto Lula como yo somos hijos únicos, las fortunas de ambos pasarán a manos de nuestra pequeña Lainie. _

_Junto a Lainie viajan dos jóvenes, de nuestra completa confianza. Nina ha sido la nana de Lainie y con ella a su lado el cambio que se avecina para su vida será más fácil. Jack ha sido un buen administrador y él ayudará a cuidar de lo que le corresponde a Lainie. Además tiene instrucciones específicas que le hará saber a su debido tiempo. Ellos cuidarán de ella, y estarán bajo sus órdenes. Ambos quieren mucho a mi hija y estoy seguro que serán siempre leales. Puede confiar en ellos también. En caso de no estar de acuerdo con permitirles continuar trabajando para usted, le pido que les entregue la cantidad que está estipulada en los documentos que le he enviado junto a los títulos. Ya que es nuestro deseo, que tengan la oportunidad de vivir una vida plena en ese país que ofrece tanto. Sin embargo no podrán comentar nada acerca de las instrucciones que les he dado, hasta el momento adecuado._

_En el equipaje que enviamos, además encontrará dos cofres. Uno contiene las joyas de la familia de Lula que han sido heredadas de generación en generación y que a partir de ahora le corresponden a Lainie. El otro contiene lingotes en oro __**(1)**__, que deberán ser distribuidos a lo largo de los próximos años y que cubrirán la educación, formación y necesidades de nuestra pequeña. El resto será para que quede como una inversión en las arcas de los Andley hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y contraiga matrimonio. Las condiciones para tal evento están perfectamente estipuladas en documentos anexos, que quedarán sellados hasta que llegue ese día._

"_Valor, Honor y Lealtad" ha sido siempre el lema de los Andley. Desde el tiempo en que fuimos incluidos en las filas del Clan, hemos adoptado dicho lema en nuestro corazón y consideramos incluso dar nuestra vida de ser necesario. Lo llevamos impreso en el alma y hasta la muerte seguiremos de pie luchando por su bienestar. Lainie lo sabe, a pesar de su corta edad. Enséñela a amar al Clan y ella se convertirá en una fiel defensora del mismo. _

_Si se da la oportunidad de conocerla, estoy seguro que llegará a quererla y ella a usted._

_Es nuestro deseo, que durante el tiempo que Lainie permanezca bajo su tutela, su verdadero apellido quede en secreto y continúe utilizando el apellido Wellington._

_Espero poder resolver pronto esta intriga y darle la información que necesita para proteger a Sir William._

_Reciba nuestros saludos,_

_Lord Kendrick y Lady Lula L._

Después de meditar en las palabras que acababa de leer, suspiró tomándose unos minutos para observar detenidamente a la pequeña que seguía durmiendo. Sin duda era una niña muy hermosa, tenía el cabello largo, lacio y castaño. Su piel blanca, aunque algo bronceada debido al viaje que acaba de realizar. En su carita ovalada, un par de finas cejas y largas pestañas enmarcaban sus enormes ojos, cerrados en el sueño tranquilo. Su nariz respingada y delicada, sus labios delgados y rosados conformaban una boca pequeña que hacía en este momento un puchero.

- _**¿Qué saben del apellido Wellington?**_ - Les peguntó la dama.

- _**Es el apellido que utilizamos durante el viaje desde Escocia Madame.**_ – Fue la pronta respuesta que le dio Jack. – _**Lord Kendrick ordenó que no se hiciera mención de su apellido, pues consideraba peligroso que se supiera que su única hija viajaría a América.**_

- _**Lo entiendo. Y ése será el apellido oficial que la niña tendrá que usar a partir de ahora.**_ - Se levantó de su asiento y sonó una pequeña campanilla dorada que se encontraba encima del escritorio. Después de unos instantes el mayordomo ingresó en la biblioteca.

- _**Samuel, que lleven las pertenencias de la pequeña a la habitación rosa, justo al lado de la que normalmente ocupa Anthony cuando Rosemary viene a la mansión. A partir de hoy esa le corresponderá a esta pequeña. Una vez que la hayan instalado, asígnales dos habitaciones a los jóvenes que la acompañan en el ala correspondiente. Nina seguirá siendo la nana de Elaine y el joven podrá ser reasignado a partir de mañana. **_

- _**Se hará como usted ordene Madame.**_ – Le dijo el mayordomo.

- _**Mañana seguiremos hablando. Si requieren cenar algo, díganle a Samuel que les indique donde está la cocina.- **_Había dicho dirigiéndose a los recién llegados.

- _**Gracias Madame Andley, hasta mañana.**_- Así Nina siguió a Samuel, cargando a la pequeña Lainie. Y Jack esperó cerca de la escalinata.

A la mañana siguiente el sol comenzó a filtrarse en los ojos de la pequeña Lainie, sacándola del sueño en el que descansaba. Eran las siete de la mañana y debía alistarse. Nina estaba preparando todo para arreglarla.

Cuando despertó pudo observar detenidamente la habitación en la que se encontraba. El color predominante de las cortinas y las telas era el rosa. Diferentes tonalidades brindaban al ambiente una sensación acogedora y placentera. En contraste los taburetes y los muebles eran de color marfil. En un costado se encontraba un romántico tocador de madera de caoba rosada con un hermoso espejo ovalado. La cama también de caoba rosada tenía cuatro postes y en la parte superior estaban unidos con un hermoso dosel cuadrado. En cada lado había delicadas cortinas de seda en color rosa pálido.

- _**Buenos días, Srita. Elaine. Hoy la espera un día muy importante. ¿Cuál vestido prefiere, el amarillo o el verde?- **_La llamaba con su tono amable de siempre.

- _**Buenos días Nina, ¿por qué de repente te has vuelto tan formal?- **_Había notado la ligera diferencia empleada en la forma en que se dirigía a ella su querida nana.

- _**Algunas cosas van a cambiar. Y las reglas serán diferentes. En esta casa debemos comportarnos de acuerdo a las exigencias de su dueña. Y nos ha dejado claro como debe ser nuestro trato. Es lo que corresponde a una señorita de su clase. Ahora, ¿el amarillo o el verde?- **_ Volvió a inquirir la nana.

- _**Prefiero el verde. Me gustan los holanes que tiene en las mangas.**_ – Fue la contestación que se ofreció mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- _**Muy bien, Señorita.**_- Le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

- _**No entiendo por qué las cosas tienen que cambiar entre nosotras. Antes, no había sido necesario que me dijeras Señorita.**_

- _**Vamos Señorita, es hora de desenredar ese hermoso cabello y terminar con su arreglo. Será mejor que nos comportemos adecuadamente, tendrá que irse acostumbrando. El desayuno está por servirse y no querrá llegar tarde su primera vez.**_

- _**Está bien Nina. Sólo ponme la cinta en el cabello.**_

- _**Como guste.**_

- _**Y ¿quién es la Dama que vive aquí? ¿Es muy elegante?**_

- _**Sí, mucho. Su nombre es Madame Elroy Andley y es la Matriarca de su Clan. Desde este momento usted estará a su cargo.**_

- _**Quiere decir, que vamos a quedarnos aquí ¿hasta que lleguen papá y mamá?**_

- _**Así es. ¿Recuerdas el nombre que debes usar?**_

- _**¡Ajá!**_

- _**Esa no es la forma correcta de contestar. Recuerda la formalidad. Ahora dese prisa. Madame Andley la está esperando ya.**_

Al llegar al comedor, la Dama se encontraba sentada a la cabecera de una mesa larga para dieciséis comensales. Los lugares estaban vacíos y al ver a la pequeña le pidió que se acercara.

- _**Buenos días. Acércate. Toma asiento en este lugar**_.- le dijo mientras le señalaba la silla a su lado derecho. El mayordomo estaba listo para mover la silla en la que ella debía sentarse.

- _**Buenos días. Mi nombre es Elaine Wellington, pero me gusta que me digan Lainie.**_- la saludó haciendo una reverencia como le había enseñado su madre. - _**Muchas gracias por recibirme.**_ – Y se sentó donde le habían indicado.

- _**Tienes buenos modales Elaine. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.**_ – Le dijo muy seria.

- _**Sí**_. – Asintió con la cabeza.

Sirvieron un poco de fruta como primer plato, seguida de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa. Soufflé de jamón con queso y le ofrecieron un vaso con leche.

Después del desayuno, se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde la elegante Dama inició la conversación.

- _**Elaine, a partir de hoy vivirás en esta casa.- **_La observaba intensamente. -_** Estaré a cargo de ti en el tiempo que sea necesario. Hay reglas que se deben cumplir, sin importar las circunstancias. Debo decirte que a partir de este momento tu nombre será Elaine Wellington Andley.**_

- _**¿Andley? ¿Cómo usted?**_

- _**Así es. Como te decía, el desayuno se sirve a las ocho de la mañana y debes presentarte como lo hiciste hoy. La puntualidad es una cualidad muy importante que debe cultivarse desde tu edad. Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?**_

- _**Tengo cinco.**_- Decía al tiempo en que le mostraba los dedos de su mano derecha. - _**Mi cumpleaños es el 26 de septiembre.**_

- _**¿Septiembre? **_– Preguntó, mientras pensaba en otro joven cercano a su corazón. - _**Qué bien**_.- Mientras se aclaraba la garganta para continuar. - _**Como te decía, dentro de la casa no se puede hablar en voz alta, no se puede correr, no se puede hablar con los sirvientes ni distraerlos de sus actividades a menos que necesites su ayuda. Para eso, tendrás que dirigirte con Nina, quien seguirá a tu servicio por tiempo indefinido.**_- hizo una pequeña pausa sin dejar de observarla. - _**El almuerzo es a las doce del día, la hora del té es a las cinco y la cena se sirve a la siete de la noche. Por el momento tienes los días libres, para que hagas lo que desees. Tu nana tiene instrucciones de los lugares a los que puedes tener acceso y los lugares a los que no puedes ir. Es muy importante que obedezcas las reglas. ¿Está claro?-**_

- _**Si**_ - Asintió con la cabeza -_**¿Puedo jugar en el jardín?**_- dijo algo temerosa. - _**Me gusta mucho estar al aire libre.**_

- _**Sí, puedes salir el tiempo que gustes**_.

-_** Muchas gracias. Me comportaré**_.

- _**Bien dicho. Si necesitas algo más, puedes pedírmelo y te lo haré llegar con tu nana. -**_ Haciendo una indicación con la mano le dijo, - _**Puedes retirarte.-**_

- _**Sí, Madame Elroy.-**_

- _**Desde ahora, llámame Tía Abuela.-**_

- _**Sí, Tía Abuela.-**_

Al salir de la biblioteca la pequeña se dirigió a su nueva habitación, en busca de su nana para que le acompañara a descubrir el mundo nuevo que representaba para ella el vivir en esa casa.

Una vez en la entrada principal, pudo sentir como el sol bañaba su rostro calentando sus mejillas y una ligera brisa la acarició. Añoraba caminar libremente, gozando del aire y el espacio abierto que le proporcionaba el enorme jardín.

De repente recordó los botones de jazmín que traían del jardín de su madre y se preguntó si la Tía Abuela la dejaría plantarlos en alguna parte. Llegaron a la gran fuente que estaba en el centro de la explanada. Estaba hecha de mármol y en medio había una escultura de una venus que se erigía majestuosamente. Alrededor de la fuente había cuatro jardines delineados en los que se apreciaba el esfuerzo invertido en el cuidado de la hierba de un verde profundo cortada uniformemente. Era tan hermoso. Había también algunas bancas donde se podía descansar y charlar.

- _**Me pregunto, ¿quién charlará aquí? ¿Habrá más personas, además de la Tía abuela?**_ – Pensaba para sí. - _**Nina, ¿dónde está Jack?- **_Al darse cuenta de la ausencia del joven.

- _**Le han asignado algunas tareas fuera de la Mansión. Estará lejos algunos días.- **_Le comentó sin poder ocultar cierta nostalgia en su voz.

- _**¿Y por qué no se despidió de mí? Ustedes me prometieron que estarían conmigo hasta que llegaran papá y mamá.- **_ Le reprochó.

- _**Es verdad, pero como le dije Señorita, algunas cosas van a cambiar. No dependía directamente de él. Fueron las instrucciones que recibió esta mañana. – **_Continuaba hablando serenamente.

- _**¿Estás segura que regresará?- **_Con cierto recelo a que no fueran verdad las palabras de su nana y que aquel joven se hubiera arrepentido de la promesa hecha.

- _**Estoy segura de que seguirá cerca, no importa cuán lejos haya tenido que ir a trabajar.- **_Le sonrió, como quien sabe que se hará lo que dice.

- _**Nina, ¿por qué no puedo usar el nombre de mis padres?- **_Preguntó con tristeza.

- _**Por su propia seguridad. Debe mantenerlo en secreto hasta que sus padres vengan por usted.-**_

- _**Entonces, ¿será nuestro secreto?-**_

- _**Sí, será nuestro secreto.**_

Y así continuaron su caminata descubriendo todo a su alrededor. El terreno era demasiado extenso para recorrerlo en un día, así que hicieron un itinerario con las cosas que quería hacer y los lugares que quería descubrir, dentro y fuera de la Mansión.

A la hora del té, Madame Andley habló con Elaine sobre las cosas que vendrían durante los próximos días.

- _**Elaine, una vez que lleguen tus tutores a Chicago, vas a empezar con tus lecciones. Ya tendremos tiempo de explicarte cuales serán tus deberes. Y aunque todavía eres muy pequeña, tienes que esforzarte para ser una damita muy elegante. Pronto se acabarán las vacaciones.**_

- _**Sí Tía, pero las damitas elegantes, ¿también tienen tiempo para jugar?-**_

- _**Por supuesto. – **_Le había enternecido la reacción de la pequeña. -_** Cada quien a su edad tendrá sus propias obligaciones y sus descansos adecuados, en los que podrás hacer lo que desees. Pero para ganártelos debes cumplir primero con tus deberes.**_

- _**Ah, bueno.- **_Se sintió aliviada ante la aclaración ofrecida. -_** ¿Puedo hacer una petición, Tía Abuela?-**_

- _**¿De qué se trata?-**_

- _**A mi mamá le gustan mucho los jazmines - **_Había hecho una pausa, imaginando a su madre en su jardín predilecto, con cierto orgullo en su voz continuó - _**y he traído unos brotes conmigo. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda sembrarlos y cuidar de ellos?- **_

- _**Le diré al Sr. Hartman que se los darás. Creo que sé exactamente dónde los podrás plantar. – **_Asintió la dama.

- _**Muchas gracias Tía Abuela.- **_y le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

La Mansión era sin duda alguna majestuosa. Lainie iba descubriendo poco a poco el interior de la construcción. Su aventura empezó en la planta baja, donde se encontraban el Gran Salón, lugar en el que seguramente se celebraban grandes fiestas; la biblioteca; el comedor; el Salón de Té que tenía un gran ventanal que brindaba el acceso a un jardín lateral, cubierto de cristal. Un pequeño invernadero donde cuidaban de las flores destinadas para adornar los jarrones de la habitación de la Tía Abuela y donde ya se encontraban sus amados jazmines.

Había una pequeña sala para recibir invitados, cuando eran pocos. El Salón de música donde se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola en color blanco como punto principal, además de varios sillones donde se podía sentar la audiencia a un recital para escuchar plácidamente. También se encontraba la cocina, lugar al que a menudo iba a pedir alguna fruta o un jugo después de jugar en el jardín. Adicionalmente había dos habitaciones de buen tamaño donde últimamente se habían colocado dos pizarrones y cuatro pupitres en cada una.

- _**Me pregunto por qué tantos pupitres. ¿Acaso habrá más niños como yo?-**_ pensaba, mientras observaba como los sirvientes terminaban de preparar las futuras aulas.

- _**Aquí es donde la Tía abuela dijo que tomaré lecciones a partir de la próxima semana. Espero que sea divertido. Aunque tengo acceso a todos estos lugares, aún hay más habitaciones a las que no puedo entrar. Nina me dijo que el ala izquierda de la Mansión es zona prohibida. ¿Qué habrá ahí? ¿Por qué estará prohibida? Por el momento no me afecta, ya que es suficiente espacio el que puedo utilizar –**_ pensaba Lainie al ir descubriendo cada uno de los rincones de la planta baja.

En el Primer piso, se encontraban las recámaras. Había ocho en esa área. Era algo extraño, solitario y un poco sombrío, debido a que por el momento sólo una habitación estaba ocupada. La habitación Rosa como denominaban a la habitación de Lainie. Del lado derecho estaba la habitación de alguien llamado Anthony.

- _**Me pregunto ¿quién será? Y ¿por qué no se encuentra aquí ahora?**_- Estaba bastante intrigada.

Había dos habitaciones más junto a la de Anthony. Del otro lado, justo enfrente de su habitación se encontraba la de su Tía Rosemary a quien aún no conocía, pero había descubierto que era la madre de Anthony. Junto a esa había otras tres habitaciones. Madame Andley tenía su habitación en el ala izquierda de la Mansión.

En el segundo piso, había más habitaciones y en algunas guardaban todo lo que se necesitaba en una casa como esa. Era un piso mucho más solitario, que no invitaba al alma curiosa y aventurera de la pequeña.

Los tutores empezaron a llegar. La primera fue la Señorita Emma Miller, una joven de finos modales, amable y atenta. Provenía de una familia modesta a la que ayudaba económicamente. Ella sería la tutora oficial.

Después llegó el Señor Thomas Sawyer, un hombre joven muy serio de aspecto ligeramente retraído y soñador. Era hijo único de una familia inglesa de clase media que había encontrado en América grandes posibilidades en el comercio. El estaría a cargo de las materias de matemáticas y ciencias exactas.

Más tarde llegó la Señora Jessica Wilkins, una viuda que ocupaba su tiempo como tutora de protocolo y modales. Tenía gran experiencia con familias reconocidas en la alta sociedad. Era de carácter firme y solía alcanzar grandes elogios al finalizar su instrucción.

El último en llegar fue Señor Jason Becket, un hombre maduro, de carácter afable, con un gusto enorme por la música, en la que encontraba su más grande pasión. Disfrutaba de compartir ese arte con aquellos que como él amaban la música. Provenía de una familia de músicos reconocidos, y en ocasiones formaba parte de la Filarmónica, ofreciendo recitales en las altas esferas sociales. Él sería el nuevo tutor de música.

Pasaron tres meses desde su llegada. Los días estaban completos de actividades. Todo era una perfecta sincronía y conformaba la rutina. A las ocho se servía el desayuno. A las nueve iniciaba la primera clase con la Srita. Miller, quien impartía escritura y lectura. En ocasiones a la pequeña se le dificultaba conseguir el estilo adecuado, y se aburría. Sin embargo, la Srita. Miller la corregía pacientemente impulsándola a perseverar y mejorar su caligrafía y sus expresiones al hablar.

A las diez treinta empezaba la lección con el Sr. Sawyer, quien le enseñaba el arte de los números, las matemáticas. Logró explicarle las sumas y las restas comparando lo que podía ganar o perder si se equivocaba. Podía ganar más tiempo libre o podía perder los permisos para salir al jardín. De eso se trataba sumar y restar.

A las doce en punto se servía el almuerzo.

A la una y media era el turno de la Sra. Wilkins quien enseñaba Modales y Protocolo. Establecía la manera en que debía comportarse, la postura correcta, la manera de caminar. No era tan malo como creía, pues con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que al poner en práctica lo que iba aprendiendo, su Tía Abuela la miraba con agrado. Abriendo poco a poco su corazón.

A las tres iniciaba su lección favorita con el Sr. Becket el tutor de música. Las lecciones de piano son interesantes, aunque le he pedido que nos enfoquemos en la flauta traversa. Era su instrumento predilecto, porque con su melodioso y suave sonido podía sentir como si las aves le hablaran de su libertad en la naturaleza. Se transportaba en un segundo a cualquier parte fuera de la mansión. Cuando lograba alcanzar las notas exactas, las emociones vibraban en su interior. En ocasiones, sentía alegría, tristeza o añoranza. Y podían ser tan profundas, como la vida misma.

Había traído con ella la flauta de plata de su madre. Le recordaba los momentos tan agradables que solía pasar con ella y con su padre. Le encantaba escucharla cuando tocaba para ellos. Y había heredado sus dotes musicales de su madre. El Señor Becket se encontraba muy complacido en poder enseñarle a alguien que vivía la música en cada nota.

A las cinco de la tarde se servía el té y era el tiempo en que podía compartir con su Tía Abuela.

Después tenía un descanso en el que prefería salir al jardín para contemplar el atardecer y para pensar en sus padres.

A las siete debía estar lista para la cena y así cuando el día terminaba, caía rendida y dormía apaciblemente.

El mes de septiembre llegó y el cumpleaños de Lainie sería en la última semana del mes. Durante una tarde de amena conversación, el plan para festejarla se completaba.

- _**Elaine, por esta única ocasión solo podremos celebrar tú y yo. Te prometo, que en tu siguiente cumpleaños haremos una gran fiesta.-**_

- _**Tía Abuela, ¿todavía no tienes noticias de mis papás? ¿Crees que puedan venir a comer el pastel con nosotras?**_

- _**Aún no, pequeña.- **_Desafortunadamente, no había fecha establecida para que ellos llegaran. Cambiando de tema para distraer a la pequeña continuó con la conversación. - _**Dime, ¿de qué sabor quieres tu pastel?**_

- _**Me gustaría de vainilla, con nueces en el centro.- **_De imaginarlo, ya se lo estaba saboreando.

- _**Está bien, veré que lo preparen. Vas a cumplir seis años ya.-**_

- _**Sí**_.-

- _**El fin de semana haremos un viaje. Iremos a Lakewood. Ahí es donde viven Tu Tía Rosemary y Anthony. También será el cumpleaños de Anthony, sólo cuatro días después del tuyo.**_ – Y pensaba que su reacción había sido bastante tranquila, era una niña dócil y educada.

- _**¿En serio? ¿Y está muy lejos ese lugar?**_- Se interesó en saber.

- _**No mucho, saldremos muy temprano y llegaremos a media mañana. He elegido dos hermosos vestidos como regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que uno lo uses en tu cena y el otro lo lleves a Lakewood. –**_

- _**Tía Abuela, se supone que en los cumpleaños se entregan regalos. ¿Crees que puedo regalarle algo a Anthony? ¿Qué regalo puede ser apropiado? ¿Qué va a regalarle usted?**_

- _**Le he elegido un potro que llegará en estos días a las caballerizas. Después lo llevarán a Lakewood.-**_

- _**Y ¿cree que podré reglarle a Anthony un dibujo de ese potro?**_ – preguntó después de meditarlo un poco.

- _**¿Te agradaría hacerlo tú misma o prefieres que sea un artista quien lo haga?**_- le preguntó, sin duda le parecía un detalle muy dulce de su parte. Se imaginaba que sus habilidades en pintura no serían nada impresionantes, pero al menos tenía la intención y había pensado en alguien más.

- _**¿Un artista puede hacer que se vea real?-**_

- _**Sí, puede hacerlo tan real como si lo tuviera enfrente.**_

- _**Me gustaría que fuera sólo de la parte de la cabeza, como si lo estuviera viendo de cerca.-**_

- _**Es una excelente idea Lainie. Me ocuparé de eso de inmediato.**_- La complacía mucho la forma en que se comportaba. Se iba ganando su cariño día tras día.-

- _**Gracias Tía Abuela. **_

Dos días después llegó el artista y después de detallar los deseos de la pequeña logró captar la esencia del magnífico potro. Para satisfacción de ambas terminó la pintura justo a tiempo.

El viaje de fin de semana estaba listo, festejarían en Lakewood el cumpleaños del sobrino favorito de Madame Elroy Andley.

El equivalente a 1 millón de dólares, que en la actualidad serían como 21 millones.

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3 Visita a Lakewood

CAPITULO 3

VISITA A LAKEWOOD

Una gran celebración se preparaba en la majestuosa Mansión de Lakewood.

No todo era felicidad, las rosas del jardín caían y aunque el viento frío soplaba en el rosedal, un pequeño corría en busca de su madre. Rosemary Brown se encontraba cuidando de su gran pasión, contemplando el resultado de su trabajo arduo y constante, de su amor por las rosas. La belleza de Lakewood radicaba en el colorido y aroma de la flor favorita de su dueña. Muchos decían que la belleza del rosedal manifestaba la hermosura de su creadora, que su alma pura se había reflejado en cada una de las rosas. La vida misma se dibujaba cada primavera y era siempre una vista única y especial. El pequeño estaba aprendiendo el arte de la jardinería y la botánica. Amaba compartir con su madre esos pasatiempos ya que los momentos que pasaban juntos le llenaban de alegría.

Sin embargo, esa tarde parecía que algo diferente flotaba en el aire, se respiraba pesado, denso.

- _**¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – **_Se escuchó la voz del pequeño llamándola desde la distancia.

Levantó la vista buscando a su pequeño, alzando la voz para indicarle donde se encontraba, le preguntó. - _**¿Qué sucede Anthony?-**_

- _**¡Las rosas están cayendo!- **_Había sido la respuesta del pequeño que después de ubicar a su madre, había corrido a sus brazos. __

- _**¡Oh, Anthony! Las flores son bellas porque se deshojan, crecen y caen, crecen y caen y viven para siempre. Ellas no mueren.- **_Comentó la dama al momento en que levantó al niño en brazos y se acomodaron en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el hermoso jardín.

- _**¡Ni tú tampoco!- **_Exclamó con cierto temor y angustia en su voz el niño.

- _**Si yo muero, viviré para siempre en tu memoria**_. – Al decir esto una sombra de tristeza cruzó su bello rostro y abrazó tiernamente al pequeño entre sus brazos. Acarició sus rubios cabellos en señal de cariño y afecto. Pasaron un momento así, hasta que el frío les hizo entrar en la mansión.

Esa tarde, Anthony no quiso despegarse de su joven madre, quien disfrutaba observando como el pequeño jugaba sobre la alfombra frente al fuego de la chimenea. Ambos se encontraban muy a gusto dentro de la burbuja de felicidad que habían construido. Nada parecía afectar el buen humor entre ellos.

- _**Mamá, ¿cuándo llegará papá? ¿Crees que esté aquí para mi cumpleaños?**_

- _**Seguro que sí, sabes que hace todo lo posible por pasar esa fecha con nosotros. Tú también eres muy importante para él.**_

- _**Y ¿crees que se quede más tiempo?**_

- _**Eso espero, cariño. Bueno, ya casi es hora de la cena, así que ve a arreglarte, te espero en el comedor.**_

- _**Sí mamá.**_- Después salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

- _**¡No corras, Anthony!**_

El pequeño se detuvo en seco, y una jovial risilla salió de su pecho.

Por fin, el día tan esperado había llegado, era el treinta de Septiembre de mil novecientos tres. Aún era temprano, pero seguramente le esperaban muchas sorpresas. Se había levantado de la cama con más alegría de la usual, se cambió rápidamente y estaba listo para hacerle frente a su octavo aniversario. Se veía muy bien ataviado con un traje tipo marinero que su padre le había enviado para tal ocasión. Sin duda su padre sería una de las primeras personas a quienes saludaría. Su madre, por supuesto sería la primera en abrazarlo y besarlo. Después vería a la Tía Abuela, la matriarca de la familia. Una mujer que a muchos infundía temor, a otros, respeto; pero a él, sólo le inspiraba cariño. Un sentimiento puro e inmenso.

Una vez que llegó a la planta baja, se dio cuenta que el movimiento de sirvientes ya estaba en marcha, la decoración del gran salón estaba prácticamente lista. Su madre, Rosemary, estaba hermosa, parecía un ángel. Su atuendo consistía en un hermoso vestido color champagne, con elegantes brocados color perla que contrastaban brillantemente. Sus hermosos cabellos rubios recogidos en un moño perfecto, con algunos rizos sueltos de manera despreocupada. Llevaba un par de aretes de diamantes rosas y una pequeña gargantilla de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante en forma de corazón. Ligeramente maquillada, con un toque de colorete en las mejillas y un ligero brillo rosado en los labios que resaltaban su belleza. Sus ojos destellaban en un hermoso color verde esmeralda que destilaba en cada mirada, todo el amor que sentía por su pequeño. Anthony la miraba con alegría y en sus ojos azules se podía ver la admiración que sentía por su madre.

Un carruaje se acercó a la entrada de la mansión, Rosemary tomó de la mano a Anthony y se encaminaron a la puerta para recibir al primer invitado. Como Anthony había presentido en el momento de despertar, una figura alta, elegante y varonil descendió del carruaje. El hombre, al levantar el rostro, se percató que unos hermosos ojos verdes le miraban con amor y devoción, mientras que un par de ojos azules le miraban con alegría y emoción.

- _**¡Papá, papá! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! **_– el pequeño, se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió en dirección del hombre que sonreía complacido con la calurosa bienvenida. Extendió los bazos y recibió al pequeño en un abrazo fuerte y prolongado. Le dio vueltas en el aire hasta que la risa se escuchó en todos lados. Bajó al pequeño, lo tomó de la mano y le dijo con una voz dulce - _**¡Cómo has crecido! Te estás convirtiendo en todo un caballero. ¿Has sido bueno con tu madre? ¿Te has portado bien? ¿No has hecho muchas travesuras?-**_

- _**Claro que sí, papá. Ya tengo ocho años. Y no me gusta ver triste a mamá por eso trato de ser bueno siempre.- **_Le dijo sonriente, orgulloso de él mismo.

- _**Me parece muy bien. Entonces es hora de entregarte tu regalo.**_- Sacó una pequeña caja de madera de su maleta y se la entregó al pequeño. Luego se dirigió a su amada esposa y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo –_** Amor, ¡cómo te he extrañado!**_

- _**Y yo a ti Vincent. Me alegra que por fin estés aquí. Nos has hecho mucha falta.**_- Lo abrazó y juntos entraron a la mansión.

- _**Mira mamá, ¡es un barco! Igual al de papá.**_ – Dijo Anthony, sosteniendo en sus manos un barco de madera a escala del Montgomery _**(1)**_.

- _**Bueno, cariño. Dejemos que papá se relaje y se prepare para recibir a los invitados.**_- Así, Vincent Brown, dejó de ser el Capitán de barco para convertirse en esposo y padre de familia por los siguientes días.

Dos horas después, otro carruaje arribó a la entrada de la mansión, y esta vez Anthony seguro de encontrarse con su querida Tía Abuela Elroy, se apresuró para recibirla. Conforme el carruaje se acercaba, el corazón de Anthony se aceleraba, sin alcanzar a comprender por qué. Una vez que llegó a la entrada, observó cómo el carruaje se detuvo y Jeffrey, el mayordomo, abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, apareció una pequeña de hermosos ojos grises que lo miró tímidamente.

- _**¿Quién es? Nunca antes la había visto. ¿Por qué viene con la Tía Abuela?**_ - Se preguntaba.

En ese momento, Jeffrey ayudó a la pequeña a bajar del carruaje, una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños, grandes y expresivos ojos grises, sonrisa pícara, adornados únicamente con una cinta que hacía juego con la que traía atada a la cintura. Ataviada en un hermoso vestido color azul celeste con pequeños detalles en tonos más oscuros de azul en las orillas. La niña esperó a que su Tía bajara también para seguirla y ser presentada.

Mientras tanto observaba a aquel rubio, de grandes ojos tan azules como la profundidad del océano. Su mirada era intensa y tierna a la vez, una combinación muy interesante. Su nariz perfectamente perfilada y sus labios ligeramente rosados, facciones que en conjunto hacían de él un jovencito muy atractivo. Aunque para su edad, ya era bastante alto, no podía negar el porte que había heredado de su familia.

Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron en sorpresa y al mismo tiempo en una interrogante. La dama se percató y sólo esbozo una sonrisa llena de ternura y afecto hacia el muchachito que seguía parado en el mismo lugar. Ella vestía elegantemente, ataviada en un hermoso vestido color purpura con acentos en negro brillante.

- _**¡Anthony, querido! ¿Acaso no vas a saludar a tu Tía Abuela?**_- expresó con un alegre reproche en la voz. – _**He venido desde Chicago, solo para verte.-**_

- _**Hola Tía Abuela, te estábamos esperando. Ya llegó mi papá.**_ – dijo el pequeño con alegría en su voz, al tiempo que abrazaba a su tía por la cintura.

- _**Bueno, ya es suficiente de tanta efusividad. Me alegro de verte jovencito. No todos los días se cumplen años. Entremos, vamos con tus padres, que quiero presentarles a alguien.**_ – Estiró la mano para que la pequeña se acercara. Acto seguido, la dama se dirigió a la mansión seguida de los dos pequeños, que se miraban curiosamente.

Al llegar al Salón de Té, se saludaron cordialmente. Los esposos Brown e encontraban ahí. Madame Elroy Andley, empezó las presentaciones.

– _**Tía Elroy, ¡bienvenida! **_– La saludó calurosamente la madre de Anthony.

- _**Bienvenida Madame Elroy**_- La saludó cortésmente el Capitán Brown al tiempo en que besaba el dorso de su mano.

- _**Querida Rosemary, Vincent, Anthony, quiero presentarles a esta pequeña que desde ahora es mi protegida.**_ – Extendiendo su mano hacia la pequeña, le indicó que se acercara más.

– _**Elaine, ellos son desde hoy tus Tíos Vincent y Rosemary. Este jovencito es tu primo Anthony**_.

La pequeña hizo una leve reverencia y se presentó a sí misma. - _**Buenos días, mi nombre es Elaine Wellington Andley, pero me gusta que me digan Lainie.**_- Cuando levantó la vista para observarlos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Miró a su Tía Abuela en busca de aprobación y al recibir un leve asentimiento por parte de ella, se giró hacia un paquete que se encontraba en una mesita al lado de la entrada. Lo tomó en sus manos y se acercó a Anthony.

- _**Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños Anthony y por eso te traje esto. Espero que te guste.**_- En ese momento, le entregó un regalo envuelto en papel de seda en color azul pastel amarrado con un lazo en azul marino.- _**¡Felicidades!**_

El jovencito se sonrojó un poco y recibió el regalo con gusto.

- _**¿Lo puedo abrir ya?**_ - Preguntó buscando en sus padres aprobación y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos en el salón, se dispuso a descubrir lo que le habían dado. Una vez que retiró el papel, quedó al descubierto la pintura al óleo de un hermoso potrillo color blanco, de fondo el paisaje hipnotizante del Lago Michigan al atardecer. Asombro fue lo que se dibujó en el rostro de Anthony y una alegría contagiosa en el rostro de Lainie.

- _**¿Te gusta?**_ – le preguntó sin poderlo evitar.

- _**Sí, es hermoso. Lo pondré en mi habitación.**_ – Contestó sonriendo, mientras seguía contemplando el cuadro. A él le gustaba mucho la pintura y pudo apreciar todos los detalles de ese obsequio.

- _**Bueno, quiero decir, ¿te gusta el potrillo?**_ – preguntó nuevamente.

– _**Claro, es muy bello. Parece que va a salir del cuadro. Se ve muy real.**_ – Contestó aunque no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar la pregunta. Lo que llamó su atención fue la sonrisa pícara con la que se lo preguntó.

Una vez más Lainie le sonrió abiertamente y levantando su barbilla le dijo – _**Lo sabía, que te iba a gustar. Pero te va a gustar más cuando lo veas llegar.**_- Y le guiñó un ojo.

¿Qué quería decir esta chiquilla?, seguramente había algo más de fondo en sus palabras. Miró atentamente a su Tía, quien no podía contenerse de la alegría. Finalmente, le dijo – _**Anthony, ese potro está por llegar a Lakewood. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.**_

- _**¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- **_Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron enormemente y eran sorpresa, alegría y emoción las que se reflejaban en su rostro.

- _**Vayan a la caballeriza, tal vez alcancen a verlo llegar antes de que lleguen los invitados. Anthony, lleva a Lainie contigo.**_

- _**Está bien. ¿Vamos Lainie?**_

- _**Sí.**_ – Le dijo con emoción.

Caminando hacia la caballeriza, platicaban para conocerse mejor.

- _**Lainie, ¿vives con la Tía Abuela?**_

- _**Sí, desde hace algún tiempo. Creo que fue en marzo cuando llegamos.**_

- _**¿Con quienes llegaste? ¿Has venido con tus padres?**_

- _**No. Llegué con mi nana, se llama Nina. Y con Jack, aunque ahora mismo no sé dónde está. Desde que llegamos a él lo enviaron a trabajar a otra parte. **_

-_** Y ¿De dónde eres?**_

- _**Nací en Escocia. Mis padres están allá.**_

- _**¿Tan lejos? ¿Te gusta vivir en Chicago?**_

_**- Aún no conozco Chicago, sólo he estado en casa de la Tía Abuela. ¿Aquí es Lakewood?**_

_**- Bueno, no es precisamente un lugar. Pero es más bien el nombre de esta Mansión. Entonces se puede decir que sí. Esta es la Mansión Lakewood.**_

_**- Es una casa muy grande también. **_

_**- Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí. Pero no tanto como la de Chicago, en donde vives. ¿Y te gusta explorar? ¿Has tenido tiempo de descubrir los rincones de la Mansión? **_

_**- ¡Oh! No la he visto toda. Hay algunas áreas en las que no tengo permitido estar.**_

_**- Seguramente el ala izquierda, ¿no es así?**_

_**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

_**- Es un área prohibida para todos. Es un misterio, a lo mejor algún día descubrimos cuál es. Bueno, aquí es. Esta es la caballeriza. Joseph es el encargado de las áreas verdes y de las caballerizas. Por el momento cuida de los caballos de mis padres. Belleza y Zafiro.**_

_**- Apurémonos, tengo muchas ganas de verlos.**_

En el interior de la caballeriza se podía escuchar el bufido de dos caballos que estaban siendo cepillados por un joven de 23 años, de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel. Su rostro mostraba algunas pecas pero en general era de facciones agraciadas. De carácter amable y siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Mientras cepillaba a Belleza le hablaba suavemente. Zafiro ya había sido cepillado y se encontraba tranquilo.

- **¡Joseph!**

- _**¡Joven Anthony! ¡Felicidades por su cumpleaños!**_

- _**Gracias Joseph. ¿Ha llegado algo para mí?**_

- _**¡Oh sí! Tendrá unos quince minutos de haber llegado. Lo dejé afuera bajo la sombra del cerezo para que descansara un poco antes de traerlo a la caballeriza. Es un ejemplar majestuoso en verdad. Creo que le gustará mucho.**_

- _**Ella es mi prima Elaine. ¿Puedes llevarnos con él?**_

- _**Mucho gusto señorita. Por supuesto, síganme.**_

La pintura que Lainie le había dado un momento antes cuando se encontraban en la casa, le hacía honor al ejemplar que tenían enfrente. En general, la majestuosidad de su porte era innegable. Su pelaje era de color blanco, con pequeños detalles grises. Las ganas de tocarlo y acariciarlo se acrecentaron y después de recibir cada uno un cepillo y un banquillo para poder alcanzarlo, iniciaron la tarea de cepillarlo con cariño.

- _**¿Cómo le vas a llamar, Anthony?**_

- _**No estoy seguro. Debe ser un nombre que refleje su personalidad y belleza. Además me gustaría tener más contacto con él antes de decidirme. Aunque me imagino que correrá como el viento.**_

- _**La Tía Abuela dijo que se trata de un potro pura sangre. Y que lo han traído de los países árabes.**_

- _**Sin duda, es de buena cuna.**_

- _**Y sin duda es hermoso.**_

- _**¿Quieres cabalgar?**_

- _**No puedo hacerlo sola. Además no estoy vestida correctamente.**_

- _**Yo te llevaré. Y Joseph puede acompañarnos. Siendo esta la primera vez que lo montemos.**_

- _**¿Será seguro? ¿No crees que se moleste la Tía Abuela?**_

- _**No puede molestarse, después de todo fue ella quien me lo obsequió.**_

- _**De acuerdo, pero sólo un corto paseo. No deseo provocarla.**_

Sin embargo, Joseph consideró que era inadecuado cabalgar en el potro, ya que aunque se veía tranquilo, debían terminar de entrenarlo primero. Ante su sugerencia, aceptaron montar a Belleza, la yegua de su madre. Era un ejemplar que hacía honor a su nombre, además de ser completamente mansa y dejarse guiar fácilmente por el jinete.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y al ver que los invitados comenzaban a llegar, se apresuraron a regresar. Joseph los acercó hasta la entrada y los dejó frente a la puerta de la cocina, en la parte posterior de la casa. Así tendrían tiempo de lavarse la cara y prepararse para unirse a la recepción del resto de los invitados. Nina, que había venido también, se ocupó de ayudar a Lainie y después la dejó junto a Anthony en el Gran Salón.

Todo estaba listo, cada quién se encontraba en su lugar correspondiente. Todo era perfecto y el banquete en honor a Anthony Brown Andley esperaba la orden para ser servido.

El fabuloso festín inició su desfile. Sirvieron pato, ternera, ensaladas, frutas de todos tipos, postres variados y finalmente el riguroso pastel de chocolate, el favorito de Anthony.

Se cantó el cumpleaños feliz y Anthony sopló las velas que representaban los ocho años que acababa de cumplir. Le entregaron más obsequios que se fueron acumulando a su lado derecho y que después fueron trasladados a su habitación para que los abriera una vez que se encontrara en ella.

Una vez terminada la hora de comer, los niños y los más jóvenes salieron a jugar en el amplio jardín, mientras que los adultos se quedaban dentro de la mansión.

Aprovechando que aún faltaban algunas presentaciones por hacer, Anthony tomó de la mano a Lainie y se dirigieron al jardín nuevamente.

- _**Ven, quiero presentarte a mis primos.**_ – Cuando salieron, Anthony logró ubicarlos en la distancia y después de hacer algunos movimientos con los brazos, les pidió que se acercaran.

- _**Stear, Archie, quiero presentarles a alguien, acérquense.**_-

-_** Hola Anthony, ¿de quién se trata? **_– le preguntó Stear intrigado al ver a la pequeña que estaba parada junto a Anthony.

- _**Hola Anthony **_– saludó Archie extendiendo su mano derecha, haciendo gala desde entonces de sus buenos modales.

- _**Ella es Elaine Wellington Andley. Actualmente, vive con la Tía Abuela Elroy.-**_

-_** Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alistair Cornwell Andley, pero llámame Stear**_. – Haciendo una venia, decía un joven de cabello negro. De rostro gentil y sereno, en el que un par de expresivos ojos color café se escondían detrás de unas gafas. - _**Él es mi hermano.**_- dijo indicando a su lado derecho.

- _**Yo soy Archivald Cornwell Andley, pero llámame Archie.**_ – se presentó tomando la mano de Lainie para besar su dorso. Un chiquillo de cabellos castaño claro hasta los hombros y ojos azules.

- _**Mucho gusto, Stear, Archie. Sólo llámenme Lainie. **_– Y haciendo una reverencia terminó la presentación.

- _**Entonces, si vives con la Tía Abuela y también eres una Andley, eres prima nuestra también. ¿Cómo te sientes viviendo en Chicago? ¿No te aburres?-**_ Le preguntó Stear.

- _**Por supuesto que no. En realidad no me da tiempo para eso. Tengo muchas actividades que hacer durante el día. Y cuando llega la noche termino rendida.- **_Fue su contestación sincera, al recordar sus múltiples responsabilidades.

- _**Entonces debes conocer muchos juegos, para tener todo el día ocupado.**_- Afirmó Archie.

- _**No se trata de eso. Estoy tomando lecciones.- **_Negando con la cabeza y moviendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

- _**Típico de la Tía Abuela. Ya te está introduciendo en su mundo de la disciplina y el deber.**_ – Exclamó Anthony al escuchar lo de las lecciones. – _**Pero no te apures, hoy no hablaremos de lecciones, es un día para divertirse y jugar. ¿Qué les apetece hacer primero?- **_Invitándoles a comenzar sus aventuras.

- _**¿Qué tal unas carreras? El primero en llegar a la entrada principal gana.**_- Comentó Stear.

- _**Suena interesante, les daremos unos segundos de ventaja a Archie y a Lainie porque son más pequeños.**_ – comentó Anthony.

- _**Que salga primero Lainie, porque con su vestido no creo que pueda correr tan rápido como nosotros. Además sería una pena que lo ensuciara porque es muy bonito. **_– Dijo Archie, advirtiendo la desventaja del hermoso vestido de Lainie.

- _**No se preocupen por eso. Ya verán que puedo seguirles el paso. Pero no se tarden mucho, no me gustaría esperarlos sola allá.**_ – y salió disparada en esa dirección. Podía sentir la libertad acariciando sus mejillas. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez en que se sintió tan viva. Demostró que efectivamente su hermoso vestido no era obstáculo para correr con todas sus fuerzas. Pronto sintió los pasos de sus compañeros de juego y haciendo un esfuerzo logró llegar hasta el portal seguida por Stear, Anthony y Archie.

Recuperando el aliento, sin contener más la risa que brotaba desde su interior, les dijo. – _**Lo ven se los dije, ja, ja, ja.**_

- _**En verdad eres rápida. No me lo esperaba.**_- Le había dicho Anthony.

- _**Es que en casa solía jugar en las grandes explanadas junto a mis padres. A papá le gustaba mucho retarme en las carreras. Algunas veces me dejaba ganarle, pero yo sé que lo hacía a propósito. Me gusta mucho estar en campos abiertos y ya extrañaba esta sensación.- **_ sus ojitos se cubrieron de tristeza por un momento, pero cambió en el momento que escucho a Stear decir:

- _**Como tú ganaste, Lainie, te corresponde elegir el siguiente juego.-**_

- _**¿En serio, Stear? ¿Qué me dicen de las escondidas? -**_

- _**Suena interesante. Pero primero debemos elegir un área donde jugar. Para que sea más fácil y nos dé tiempo para jugar otros juegos.**_ – Había comentado el chico de anteojos.

- _**Que sea sólo la zona del rosedal**_.- Sugirió Archie.

- _**De acuerdo. ¿A quien le tocará hacer la primera búsqueda?**_ – Preguntó Anthony.

- _**Que sea Archie, ya que él fue el último en llegar a la entrada.**_ – Dijo Lainie.

- _**¿Estás de acuerdo Archie?**_ – Preguntaron al unísono los dos jóvenes.

- _**Sí, es justo.- **_Asintió sonriente.

- _**Debes contar hasta el diez y después salir a buscarnos. **_- Le dijo Lainie.

- _**Sí. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. ¡Listos o no, allá voy!**_

A cada uno le llegó su turno de ser el buscador y descubrieron que Lainie era una experta en el juego de las escondidas, en verdad, resultó más ingeniosa y encontraba los lugares más extraños. A la hora de buscarla, tenían que redoblar los esfuerzos para ubicarla. De no ser por su contagiosa risita, que la delataba una vez que se aburría de esperar, no habrían dado con ella.

No importaba si el juego era para niños, ella se animaba a probar. No importaba si requería osadía de su parte, no se quedaba atrás. Así las horas pasaron y cuando el atardecer se miraba en el cielo, comprendieron que era hora de regresar a la mansión.

Los invitados se fueron y sólo la familia más cercana se hospedó esa noche en Lakewood. La Tía Abuela, se mostraba complacida con lo bien que se llevaron Anthony, Stear y Archie con Lainie.

Después de cenar y de tanto juego durante el día, los cuatro pequeños se rindieron ante el cansancio y cayeron en un profundo y reparador sueño.

La mañana siguiente llegó y el momento de las despedidas también. Primero se retiraron los Cornwell. Después de ellos era el turno de la Tía Abuela y con ella el de Lainie.

Habían pasado un fin de semana muy divertido, pero la hora de regresar a Chicago era inevitable. Nina había preparado el equipaje, estaba lista esperando por Lainie y Madame Andley.

- _**Lainie, me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. Que tengas buen viaje y no hagas enojar mucho a la Tía Abuela.-**_ Le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y la acompañó afuera.

- _**Gracias Anthony, me agradó mucho pasar tu cumpleaños contigo. Y para mí también fue un gran regalo conocerlos a todos. -**_

- _**¿Un regalo? **_- Preguntó Anthony intrigado.

- _**Así es, mi cumpleaños fue antes que el tuyo, el veintiséis. Acabo de cumplir seis años. No hubo invitados como en tu fiesta, sólo la Tía Abuela y yo, por eso considero que también fue mi fiesta. Gracias por aceptarme.**_

- _**¿Cómo no lo dijiste antes? Habría tenido tiempo de prepararte algún obsequio.-**_

- _**No era necesario, el mejor obsequio que pudieron darme, es su amistad.**_- Diciendo esto, la Tía Elroy apareció en la entrada lista para salir rumbo a Chicago.

- _**Bueno, Rosemary, por favor cuídate, y debes mantenerme al tanto. Ya sabes que para cualquier cosa que se necesite estaré en Chicago. Hay otros pendientes que deben arreglarse lo antes posible.**_-

- _**Por supuesto, Tía. Por favor entregue esta carta al Tío Abuelo William. Me habría gustado mucho verle. Y creo que se alegrará de recibirla. –**_

- _**Bien, lo haré.**_- Dirigiéndose al mayordomo preguntó - _**¿Ya está todo listo?-**_

– _**Si, Madame. Todo está listo, además la Señorita Nina ya las espera.**_ - Contestó muy propio Jeffrey.

– _**¿Y la joven Elaine?-**_

- _**Ella está afuera con el joven Anthony.**_

– _**Muy bien.**_

- _**Bueno, Lainie, la próxima vez que nos veamos, tendré un obsequio para ti.-**_

- _**Hasta pronto Anthony. **_- Se acercó a su Tía Rosemary y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – _**Hasta pronto Tía Rosemary, hasta pronto Tío Vincent.**_- Después de eso, Jeffrey la ayudó a subir al carruaje, donde ya se encontraba la Tía Elroy.

(1) El Montgomery es el barco del Capitán Vincent Brown. Según mi propio criterio.

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen comentarios.

_***** Bienvenida ccc73 *****_


	4. Chapter 4 El arte de la Comunicación

CAPITULO 4

El arte de la comunicación escrita.

El viaje fue tranquilo, aunque bastante pesado para la pequeña, que llegó rendida. Una vez que se instalaron y después de un relajante baño, Lainie estaba arreglada para la cena.

En esa ocasión llevaba un vestido gris con toques en verde esmeralda. Los colores hacían resaltar la hermosura de su piel y contrastaban con la profundidad de sus ojos.

A pesar de que sólo compartía la mesa con la Tía Elroy, disfrutaba de su compañía. Se preguntaba, como es que una mujer que parecía fría con los demás, con ella tenía la paciencia para conversar aunque fueran cosas de niñas.

- _**¿Qué te pareció el viaje a Lakewood?**_- Preguntó la dama.

- _**Es un lugar precioso, Tía Abuela. Me recuerda mucho la casa de mis padres en Escocia.**_ – Le contestó.

- _**¿Y qué me dices de tus Tíos Vincent y Rosemary?**_- continuó la dama.

-_** Pues creo que son muy amables.**_ – Dijo sonriente.

- _**¿Y qué más te gustaría contarme?**_- La invitó a seguir conversando.

- _**Pues, Anthony me agradó mucho. Se portó muy bien conmigo. Me mostró los caballos de sus padres. ¿Sabía tía, que Belleza es una yegua muy dócil? Se deja montar fácilmente y no trota mucho si uno no quiere. Anthony me prometió que me enseñaría a cabalgar pronto.**_

- _**¿En serio? ¿Y cuándo se te ocurre que pueda ser eso?**_

- _**Bueno, pues pensaba que en algunas vacaciones, o ¿es que no va a haber vacaciones?**_-

- _**Sí, las hay. Las siguientes están programadas para fin de año. Regularmente son en el mes de diciembre.**_-

- _**¿Diciembre? ¡Pero si falta mucho para eso!**_ – dijo resoplando con desilusión.

- _**¡Ja, ja, ja! **_– Siempre con esas puntadas. No cabía duda que la inocencia sólo se refleja en la infancia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía con ganas. La risa era algo que no se veía bien en una dama. Debía ser más recatada en la expresión de sus emociones, pero con los comentarios y gestos de Lainie, eso era casi imposible. – _**Bueno, ¿qué me dices de Alistair y Archivald?**_-

- _**Oh, ¡ellos son increíbles! Fueron amables y considerados. También me gustó mucho jugar con ellos, son muy divertidos y me aceptaron en sus juegos.**_

- _**Me alegra escuchar eso.**_ –

- _**Muchas gracias Tía Abuela, por llevarme a la fiesta de Anthony**_. –

- _**Eres miembro de nuestra familia, por lo tanto también debes conocerlos a todos.**_-

- _**¿Hay más miembros de la familia que debo conocer?**_ –

- _**¡Oh sí! Muchos más, pero por ahora iremos de poco a poco.**_ -

La cena terminó y después de concluir por esa ocasión la plática tan amena, Lainie fue enviada a su habitación.

En la vida de Lainie las lecciones formaban parte fundamental de su rutina diaria. Se establecían las normas que se irían arraigando poco a poco hasta formar parte integral de su vida.

Los días transcurrieron sin muchas dificultades, nuevamente se había acoplado a sus lecciones y las disfrutaba bastante. Siendo la única pupila, la atención estaba centrada completamente en ella y podía avanzar a su propio ritmo. Sorprendiendo con su capacidad de observación y su inagotable fuente de cuestionamiento, absorbía toda la información que le era proporcionada y asimilaba lo que más se acoplaba a su propia personalidad.

Se había dado cuenta que la Tía Abuela pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, detrás del gran escritorio de madera finamente tallado, conversando con muchas personas. Todos la escuchaban atentos y siempre hacían lo que ella indicaba. Entendía lo que ella le había dicho alguna vez cuando llegó a la Mansión. _**"Cada quien a su edad, tendrá sus propias obligaciones y sus descansos adecuados, en los que podrás hacer lo que desees. Pero para ganártelos debes cumplir primero con tus deberes."**_ Esas palabras resonaban en su memoria y su Tía le estaba comprobando con hechos que hay que cumplir lo que se dice.

Había un hombre, mucho más joven que la mayoría, de aproximadamente 25 años, siempre venia vestido de negro. Hablaba pausado, lo que hacía que su voz fuera cálida. Y aunque era muy serio, a Lainie le provocaba curiosidad. Su mirada era profunda y algo triste. Tenía los ojos negros, el cabello perfectamente corto y un bigote que le daba un aire particular. Según lo que Lainie sabía, ese hombre se llamaba George y acompañaba a su Tía Abuela en las reuniones. Se decía que era el vocero del Tío Abuelo William, el hombre más importante del Clan. Algunas veces las acompañaba a la hora de la cena y muchas otras se retiraba cual relámpago.

Regularmente el último viernes de cada mes, recibía una carta de sus padres y las noticias de ellos, la ilusionaban y alegraban.

_Querida Lainie,_

_Hija hermosa, tu madre y yo queremos decirte cuánto te extrañamos pequeña. Desde que partiste, todos los días pensamos en ti. Sabemos que te estás esforzando mucho en tus lecciones y que has hecho feliz a la Tía Abuela._

_Estamos muy orgullosos de ti pequeña. Esperamos que pronto podamos tenerte de vuelta en nuestros brazos y llenarte de cariños y afecto._

_Por el momento, mi trabajo me impide viajar, así que deberás continuar viviendo con la Tía Abuela. _

_Sigue portándote bien, y recuerda que eres nuestro mayor tesoro._

_Te aman tus padres,_

_Kendrick y Lula._

Desde que había aprendido a escribir, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de contarle a sus padres y a su primo Anthony, lo que había aprendido, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, sus alegrías y sus tristezas.

_**Querido Anthony,**_

_**¿Cómo estás? Esta es la primera carta que te escribo y pensé en enviártela. **_

_**La otra noche hubo una gran tormenta y en la mañana cuando paseaba por el jardín encontré un nido de gorriones. Estaba en el pasto cerca del árbol del que cayó. Había tres huevos dentro, pero debido al golpe de la caída se quebraron. Me dio mucha tristeza porque ya no podrán nacer los gorrioncillos. **_

_**Estoy aprendiendo muchos números y mi tutor el Señor Sawyer me ha explicado las sumas y las restas. Soy muy feliz cuando no me equivoco. **_

_**La lección que más me gusta, es música, porque siento que puedo expresar mis emociones y a la Tía Abuela le complace escucharme cuando toco la flauta traversa, que es mi instrumento favorito.**_

_**Mi tutora preferida es la Señorita Miller. Ella me sugirió que practicara mi escritura enviando cartas. Además es emocionante, porque así puedo contarte muchas cosas.**_

_**Espero que me escribas pronto,**_

_**Tu prima,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley.**_

Así la comunicación entre ambos pequeños se fue haciendo más periódica y pronto las cartas se enviaban y se recibían una vez cada dos semanas. La confianza entre ambos se había construido y se contaban todo.

Elaine estaba descansando, como empezaba a ser su costumbre durante las tardes, en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente. Nina sabía que la encontraría ahí, por lo que se le acercó para entregarle una carta.

- _**Señorita Lainie, tengo una sorpresa para usted.- **_Le dijo con cierto tono juguetón en la voz.

-_** Hola Nina. ¿De qué se trata?- **_La curiosidad empezó a llenar su pecho.

- _**¿Hay alguna cosa que estés esperando? **_-

- _**¿Cómo qué?**_

- _**Pues creo que hay alguien que desea tener noticias…**_

- _**Mmm… …¡Es una carta! ¿De quién se trata? Vamos Nina dime ya. ¡No puedo esperar más! -**_

- _**Sí, es una carta. Aquí tienes.-**_

- _**Gracias. Quiero leerla de inmediato.**_ - Al abrirla sus ojitos se alegraron al enterarse de su contenido.

Querida Lainie,

¿Cómo estás? En este momento, todo en Lakewood está tranquilo. No creas que se me ha olvidado la promesa que te hice. Ya la tengo casi lista.

Sabes, he estado practicando mucho la equitación con mi caballo, ya decidí como le voy a llamar. Pero su nombre seguirá siendo un secreto que te voy a revelar la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Este sábado, mamá me ha prometido que irá a cabalgar conmigo. Quiere comprobar cuánto he mejorado y así estar más tranquila cuando salgo durante las mañanas. Todavía no me deja hacerlo solo, por lo que Joseph me acompaña. Disfruto su compañía porque conoce muy bien toda la propiedad.

Cuando vengas, te llevaré a un lugar que me encanta.

Saluda a la Tía Abuela de mi parte.

Cordialmente,

Anthony Brown Andley

La alegría se instaló permanentemente alrededor de la pequeña. En su mundo, las cosas empezaban a funcionar correctamente. Seguía extrañando a sus padres, pero al recibir sus cartas, sabía que no la habían olvidado. Ojalá su padre terminara pronto con sus responsabilidades para que pudieran viajar pronto en su encuentro.

El mes de octubre pasó rápidamente, los avances de Lainie empezaban a notarse en su comportamiento, sus movimientos, sus palabras y su forma de relacionarse con los que la rodeaban.

Siempre amable con todos los trabajadores, se ganó sus corazones y su lealtad. Sin saber que en un futuro la necesitaría. Con respecto a la Tía Abuela, su relación era cada vez más cercana. La dama buscaba el tiempo en su jornada para dedicárselo a las conversaciones que tenían después del té y durante las comidas.

_**Querido Anthony,**_

_**Me dio mucho gusto saber que estás practicando mucho. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber el nombre que le has puesto a tu caballo. **_

_**Me gustaría visitarte pronto, pero la Tía Abuela me dijo sólo podría hacerlo durante las vacaciones. Y ¿qué crees? Mis próximas vacaciones serán hasta diciembre. Aunque no sé cómo me aguantaré hasta entonces.**_

_**Cuéntame más acerca de lo que haces y de lo que te gusta más.**_

_**Saluda a mis Tíos, por favor.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar. En cuanto tuvo un descanso se apresuró a leer la carta recién llegada.

Querida Lainie,

Es una pena que ambos tengamos que esperar hasta diciembre.

Pero al menos tenemos la libertad de escribirnos cuantas veces queramos. Así que tengamos paciencia.

Sabes, hay pocas cosas que me apasionan de verdad. La primera, es pasar tiempo con mi madre. Ella es muy delicada en su salud, sin embargo, es muy fuerte cuando se empeña en hacer las cosas. Le encantan las rosas, siempre está cuidando de ellas en el jardín. Para pasar más tiempo junto a ella, me he interesado en las rosas también. Requieren mucho tiempo también pero nos recompensan brindándonos su belleza y su aroma cuando florecen.

Otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos es la pintura. Me gusta mucho plasmar en un lienzo la belleza de la naturaleza y de todo lo que me rodea. Es una manera de dejar huella en el paso del tiempo para recordar lo que me parece interesante.

Como te lo había mencionado antes, me encanta la equitación. Por eso, estoy practicando mucho.

Ahora cuéntame tú, qué te gusta más.

Saludos a la Tía Abuela,

Con afecto,

Anthony Brown Andley

La contestación pronto se escribió de vuelta.

_**Querido Anthony,**_

_**¿Cómo estás? **_

_**Te cuento un poco más de mí. Me encanta la naturaleza, todo lo que existe en ella. Porque la naturaleza nos da todo para que podamos ver la belleza de la vida. Me hace**_ _**muy feliz**_ _**estar al aire libre, sintiendo cómo el viento acaricia mi cara, el aroma y frescura, llenan mis pulmones. El sonido de las aves cantando alegra mis oídos. Es como si la naturaleza preparara un recital especialmente para mi cada día.**_

_**Me gusta mucho la música. Sobre todo tocar la flauta. El Sr. Becket, mi tutor, es muy bueno. Me ha dicho que si me empeño lo suficiente, algún día podría formar parte de una filarmónica**_ _**o de una orquesta. Aunque no estoy segura de que a la Tía Abuela le parezca una buena idea.**_

_**Me gustan mucho los postres de frutas, pero especialmente la natilla de vainilla es mi favorita. Me encanta**_ _**la textura suave que tiene y como se deshace en mi boca, llenando todos mis sentidos con su sabor delicado.**_

_**Y a ti, ¿te gustan los dulces? ¿Cuál es tu favorito?**_

_**Saludos cordiales para todos.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

Nuevamente no tardó mucho en buscar el tiempo necesario para leer la contestación que le había llegado desde Lakewood.

Querida Lainie,

Estamos muy bien. Mi madre, te manda saludos. Espera verte pronto también.

¡Vaya! No sabía que fueras tan intensa. Para una niña de tu edad, creo que te apasiona de verdad la naturaleza. Qué bien por ti.

Bueno, me gustan los dulces en general, pero mis favoritos son los bombones al licor. Mi papá ha traído durante sus viajes, diferentes tipos de bombones. Los que hasta ahora me han gustado más son los franceses, porque aunque son dulces, no me empalagan muy rápido. Sólo tengo permitido comer dos bombones en cada ocasión. Cuando crezca un poco más podré comer una ración más grande.

Tal vez, si estuvieras de acuerdo, la próxima vez que nos visites, puedas deleitarnos con un recital de flauta. Me encantaría escucharte. Quizás pueda acompañarte y tocar la última pieza que he estado practicando con mi gaita. Es una melodía antigua que nos ha representado durante generaciones. En mi opinión es muy compleja, pues transmite diferentes emociones. Como una admiradora de la belleza que eres, creo que entenderás a lo que me refiero cuando la escuches. ¿Sabías que todos los varones de nuestro Clan deben tocar la gaita?

He recibido carta de Stear y Archie, están disfrutando mucho de su viaje. En esta ocasión han tenido que viajar a Asia. Están conociendo a otras personas, y una cultura diferente a la nuestra. Planean venir a visitarnos también en las vacaciones. Ojalá podamos reunirnos todos.

Por lo regular, la Tía Abuela, viaja a Londres durante el fin de año. Si lo hace, ¿irás con ella? Tal vez te gustaría festejar con nosotros la navidad en Lakewood. Si es así, me encantaría que vinieras pronto.

Hasta la próxima,

Con afecto,

Anthony Brown Andley.

Después de leer la carta, Lainie se preguntaba ¿cuáles serían los planes que tendría la Tía Abuela? Aún no habían hablado sobre el asunto y ella no le había mencionado nada acerca de algún viaje que estuviera organizando pronto. Tal vez tendría que preguntárselo directamente durante la cena o el desayuno. Al fin y al cabo ya tenía la confianza suficiente de comentarle cualquier cosa.

- _**¿Tía Abuela? -**_

- _**¿Qué pasa Lainie?-**_

- _**Anthony me ha comentado que durante las celebraciones de fin de año, usted siempre viaja a Londres.-**_

- _**Así es. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? **_-

- _**Bueno, pues es que yo… Me preguntaba si este año también va a viajar y que va a pasar conmigo.**_

- _**De momento, mi viaje a Londres se ha pospuesto. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender aquí en Chicago.**_

- _**Entonces, ¿podríamos ir a Lakewood a pasar las vacaciones con Anthony?**_-

- _**¿Te gustaría hacer eso?-**_

- _**¡Sí! Además, también vendrán Stear y Archie.-**_

- _**Estás muy bien informada, por lo que veo.-**_

- _**Es sólo que Anthony y yo nos escribimos mucho.**_-

-_** Me alegra por ustedes. Veré que se prepare todo para que pases la navidad allá. Me temo que yo no podré acompañarte, pero nos veremos cuando regreses.**_-

- _**Oh, muchas gracias Tía Abuela. Le escribiré pronto a Anthony, seguramente le dará mucho gusto saber que sí voy a pasar las vacaciones en Lakewood.-**_

- _**Sólo debes prometerme una cosa antes de que te ilusiones tanto.**_-

- _**¿Qué cosa?**_-

- _**Debes portarte bien. Procura no molestar demasiado a tu Tía Rosemary. Ella debe descansar y no fatigarse de más. No hagas travesuras y pórtate como toda una Andley.-**_

- _**Por supuesto Tía Abuela. No se preocupe por eso. Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudar también.**_-

- _**Esa es la actitud que esperaba de ti.**_ –

Una vez que estuvo sola en su habitación se dispuso a escribirle a Anthony para hacerle conocer la decisión de la Tía Abuela. Empezó a hacer planes para pasar unas vacaciones felices.

La contestación pronto se escribió de vuelta.

_**Querido Anthony,**_

_**Estoy verdaderamente contenta en este momento. He platicado con la Tía Abuela, y no me vas a creer. ¡Me ha dado permiso para pasar unas vacaciones en Lakewood! **_

_**Acepto la invitación que me has hecho. Ella preparará todo, así que estaré llegando lo más pronto posible.**_

_**¿Crees que pueda invitar a mis padres también? ¿Podrías preguntarles a los Tíos si me dejan llevarlos? Aún no sé si ellos vendrán, pero si vienen, me gustaría que también conocieran Lakewood. Estoy segura que a mamá también le gustarán las rosas.**_

_**No te había contado antes, pero a mi mamá también le gustan las flores. Sus favoritas son los jazmines. De hecho, he traído algunos de su jardín y la Tía me ha permitido plantarlos en su invernadero. El aroma que desprenden ha inundado el ambiente deliciosamente. Si quieres, te llevaré algunos brotes para ti.**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

La carta de Anthony llegó antes del tiempo normal, parecía que estaba igual de emocionado.

Querida Lainie,

Por supuesto que puedes invitar a tus padres. Lo he comentado con mamá y ella está de acuerdo. Se lo ha comentado a mi padre, no hay inconveniente. Además será muy agradable conocerlos. Si te pareces a ellos, estoy seguro de que son muy buenas personas.

Te comento también que Stear y Archie llegarán al terminar la primera semana de diciembre. La Tía Janice viajará con ellos. Aunque el Tío Walter no podrá venir pues parece que tiene mucho trabajo.

Estoy ansioso por que lleguen las vacaciones.

Dale las gracias a la Tía Abuela de mi parte.

Con afecto,

Anthony Brown Andley

Así, llegó el mes de diciembre tan anhelado. Y una carta no se hizo esperar.

_Querida Lainie,_

_Hermosa pequeña. Tu madre y yo estamos terminando los preparativos para viajar a Chicago. _

_Podremos verte muy pronto. Estamos ansiosos de tenerte de nuevo con nosotros y darte todo el cariño que hemos estado guardando sólo para ti._

_Tu madre ha insistido en que pasemos unos días contigo aunque no haya concluido con mi trabajo. Así que es posible que festejemos juntos la navidad o el año nuevo._

_Llegaremos cuando menos lo esperes, así que pórtate bien. _

_Sabemos que te sigues esforzando y que has sido muy valiente al superar la distancia entre nosotros. Recuerda que eres y siempre has sido lo más importante de nuestras vidas. Nuestro amor por ti es tan grande como el mismo cielo. No sabes dónde empieza ni donde termina._

_Estamos orgullosos de ti. Hasta pronto amada hija,_

_Tus padres,_

_Kendrick y Lula L._

La emoción que la llenó, era tanta, que no le importó danzar de alegría alrededor de la fuente. Reía y tarareaba. Desde el ventanal del Gran Salón, una dama observaba con afecto, la algarabía que era Lainie. Ella también había recibido la notificación de la llegada de los padres de la niña. Aunque su corazón se encontraba envuelto en una confrontación de emociones y sentimientos.

Por una parte, sabía que ese momento tendría que llegar. Los padres de la chiquilla tenían todo el derecho de llevársela con ellos, si así lo decidían. Había visto como en algunas ocasiones, Lainie pasaba ratos contemplando el horizonte, inmersa en su melancolía. Era de esperar que extrañara a sus padres. ¿Qué niño no lo hace?

Sin embargo, esa chiquilla, sin proponérselo se había colado hasta el fondo de su corazón. La compañía que le brindaba, su ternura e inocencia se la habían ganado. Por mucho que se esforzara por mantener cierta distancia, tenía que reconocer que no era de palo. Aunque muchos lo dudaran, ella también tenía sentimientos y era capaz de amar.

Tenía al menos su conciencia tranquila. Había hecho lo que estaba a su alcance por darle a la pequeña un hogar mientras las cosas no marchaban bien. Había cumplido con lo que se le había pedido. Si Lainie debía regresar con sus padres, que así fuera. Con esta convivencia, el lazo que se había creado entre ambas no se rompería fácilmente. Elroy Andley, seguiría al pendiente de ella, aún en la distancia. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

El invierno estaba en su apogeo y se acercaba Navidad. Todo estaba preparado para pasar unas vacaciones en Lakewood y Lainie estaba muy emocionada de ver nuevamente a sus primos. En esta ocasión, la Tía Abuela Elroy no la acompañaría, como ya se lo había dicho anteriormente, pues tenía muchos asuntos importantes que atender aún en Chicago. Sin embargo, había consentido en enviar a Elaine con los Brown durante las festividades, y en caso de que sus padres llegaran, los enviaría a Lakewood para que la alcanzaran. Debido a las distancias, una carta no llegaría a tiempo para informarles de su viaje.

Era la mañana del quince de diciembre de mil novecientos tres y aunque estaba algo fría, Lainie se había levantado temprano. Cuando Nina entró en su habitación para ayudarla, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarla lista. Estaba completamente vestida, esperando solamente para que la peinara con una cola de caballo perfecta.

- **Vaya, veo que en verdad está emocionada de ir a Lakewood.**- Le dijo en tono alegre.

- _**Sí, porque podré ver a Anthony, Stear y Archie. Además, papá y mamá llegarán también. Podré verlos después de tanto tiempo.**_-

- _**Lainie. Preciosa, sabe que eso es sólo una posibilidad. ¿Entiende lo que eso significa?**_

- _**Sí. Que podré ver a papá y mamá.**_ -

- _**No, cariño.- **_Suspiró ante lo que tenía que decirle._** - Significa que puede que sí pero también puede que no. Es mejor que no se haga ilusiones.-**_

- _**¡No! Yo sé que voy a verlos. Además me he portado bien. He hecho caso de todo lo que me piden. He sido obediente. He sido una damita elegante como quiere la Tía Abuela. Así que me parece que voy a ver a mi papá y a mi mamá.**_ – Su carita empezó a enrojecerse y unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus hermosos ojos grises. – _**No me entiendes Nina, quiero verlos, los extraño mucho. Me hacen falta. Además ellos me prometieron que llegarían antes de Año Nuevo en la última carta que recibí.**_ – Buscando entres sus cartas, sacó la que había recibido una semana atrás y se la extendió a su nana para que la leyera.

- _**¡Oh, preciosa!- **_Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella para inclinarse y estar a su altura. -_** No hace falta que yo la lea. No se ponga triste. Sólo quiero que esté feliz. Si sus padres le prometieron que los verá pronto, así será.- **_Le acarició una mejilla al tiempo en que continuaba diciendo. -_** Ahora cambie esa cara y apurémonos. Tiene que desayunar antes de salir de viaje. Ya todo está listo y no creo que quiera hacer esperar a Madame Elroy. Sabe que le desagrada la impuntualidad. -**_

- _**Si. -**_

Después del desayuno, Madame Elroy daba las últimas instrucciones a Elaine, antes de subir al carruaje que la llevaría a la mansión en Lakewood.

- _**Elaine, recuerda que debes comportarte adecuadamente. Eres una Andley y como tal, espero que seas una damita elegante.**_- Decía la Dama, mientras acariciaba la coronilla de la pequeña.

- _**Nina, que no le den trabajo de más a Rosemary. Ella debe descansar y no estar preocupada por las travesuras que pueda hacer Elaine. Será tu responsabilidad a partir de este momento, hasta que regresen después de Año Nuevo.-**_

- _**Como usted ordene Madame Elroy. Así lo haré.**_- Contestó la nana.

Sin que ella lo esperara, Lainie se le acercó y jalando su mano para que se inclinara, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo – _**Hasta luego Tía Abuela, la voy a extrañar. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.**_- Acto seguido subió al carruaje, seguida de su inseparable nana.

- _**¡Yo también Lainie!**_ – dijo para sí misma, dando la instrucción al cochero para que iniciara el viaje.

- _**En poco tiempo esa niña ha llenado de alegría esta casa.**_ – Una varonil voz se escuchó detrás de la dama.

- _**Así es George, así es. Y cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo está William?**_ –

- _**Él se encuentra bien, Madame. De acuerdo al itinerario, llegará el día veinte a las diez de la mañana.**_-

- _**¿Irás tú por él?**_ –

- _**Así es Madame.**_-

- _**Bien…**_

Gracias a todas las personas que leen anónimamente. Espero que en algún momento se decidan a dejar un comentario.

Bienvenida Lady Lyuva Sol.

Saludos a ccc75.


	5. Chapter 5 Vacaciones

CAPITULO 5

Unas vacaciones.

Era poco después de mediodía y en la puerta de la mansión de Lakewood, tres jóvenes esperaban la llegada del carruaje que acababa de cruzar por el portal. Aunque el día anterior había nevado y todo el paisaje se encontraba cubierto de nieve, el calor de la emoción que les invadía era mayor que el aire frío que se sentía en el ambiente. Sabían perfectamente quien venía en ese carruaje y aunque habían pasado casi tres meses desde la vez que se vieron, era como si el tiempo y las distancias no tuvieran significado.

Una vez que el carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos, las sonrisas en sus rostros reflejaban el verdadero cariño que había nacido entre ellos.

Anthony se acercó a la puerta del carruaje para ayudar a su pequeña invitada a bajar. - _**¡Lainie, que bueno que llegas! Te esperábamos desde hace un rato ya.**_ -

- _**Gracias Anthony. La verdad que el viaje se me hizo muy largo. Tuvimos que parar en varias ocasiones para que Peter quitara algo de nieve. Y ahora mismo me muero de hambre.**_ – Había expresado abiertamente. Pues no había adultos entre ellos que pudieran ofenderse con su sinceridad, excepto Nina, claro.

- _**¡Lainie!**_ – La retó Nina, - _**¡Eso no es correcto!- **_Le decía al tiempo en que le guiñaba un ojo.

- _**¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ – rieron los jóvenes al ver el puchero que hizo Lainie al escuchar a Nina.

- _**Lo siento.**_ -

- _**Bienvenida Lainie -**_ Dijo Stear.

- _**Sí, bienvenida.**_ – dijo Archie.

- _**Entonces, entremos ya. Después de que comas algo, iremos a ver a mamá y papá. **_- Dijo Anthony alegremente.

- _**Creo que sería mejor que los salude primero, porque una vez que coma, quiero salir al jardín. Necesito que me dé el aire. Sin la supervisión de la Tía Abuela puedo hacer cosas que en verdad quiero.-**_

- _**¡Ah! ¿Y cómo qué cosas?**_- Le preguntó Anthony.

- _**Pues explorar, por ejemplo.**_

- _**¿Explorar? Me parece que estos días no permiten que se pueda explorar mucho. Todo está cubierto de nieve y no se pueden ver grandes diferencias.**_- Le comentó Stear muy serio.

- _**Bueno, y ¿qué me dicen de los muñecos de nieve? Papá y mamá solían hacerlos conmigo antes de navidad o después de grandes nevadas. Era divertido y ganaba el que hiciera el muñeco más grande. **_-

- _**En ese caso creo que podremos encontrar algo que hacer.**_- Aseguró Archie.

- _**¡Entonces ese es el plan de hoy!**_ – Exclamó con júbilo Lainie.

Los jóvenes saludaron a Nina y las guiaron a la habitación que habían asignado a Lainie desde la vez en que se había hospedado en Lakewood por primera vez. Una vez instalada, se dirigieron al Salón de Té, donde esperaban Vincent y Rosemary.

- _**¡Bienvenida Lainie!**_ – La saludó alegremente Rosemary.

- _**Muchas gracias Tía. Te he traído un obsequio. **_– Le entregó una cajita que contenía galletas de vainilla con trozos de nuez. – _**Son mis favoritas, espero que a ti también te gusten. -**_

- _**Las probaremos hoy a la hora del té**_. -

- _**Hola Tío Vincent.**_ – Le saludó cordialmente.

- _**Hola Lainie. Bienvenida.- **_Había saludado cordialmente el Capitán Brown.

- _**Hola Lainie, yo soy tu Tía Janice. Soy la mamá de Stear y Archie.**_ – Se presentó amablemente una dama de cabellos castaños, de ojos café y mirada dulce. – _**Me han hablado maravillas de ti.**_ –

- _**¿En serio?**_ – la observó intrigada. – _**¡Perdón! **_– Ofreció mientras hacía una leve reverencia para presentarse. –_** Mi nombre es Elaine Wellington Andley, es un placer conocerla. -**_

- _**¡Eres encantadora!**_ – Le dijo. – _**Ven, acércate que quiero darte un abrazo.**_ – Le indicó con los brazos abiertos que podía acercarse confiadamente.

- _**Gracias.**_ – dijo algo ruborizada.

- _**¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ – rieron todos.

-_** Me ha dicho Anthony que tienes hambre. Adelante, ve por un bocadillo. Disfruten del resto del día.**_ – fueron las palabras de Rosemary.

- _**Gracias.**_

Después del pequeño refrigerio salieron al jardín, comenzaron con la construcción de sus muñecos de nieve. Lainie les había dicho que además de nieve, el muñeco debía tener algún artículo que lo diferenciara de los demás y que cada quien podría agregar cuantos quisieran.

Cuando todos habían encontrado los elementos para su muñeco, empezaron a trabajar. Aunque Lainie era la más pequeña, no se quedaba atrás. Archie había elegido un sombrero de copa y una pipa para su muñeco. Stear había elegido una bufanda y un par de guantes. Anthony había elegido una zanahoria, unas ramas y un chaleco de lana. Lainie había elegido un vestido y una cinta para el cabello.

Cuando terminaron, se sorprendieron de lo lindos que habían quedado todos e invitaron a los adultos para dar su veredicto. Tanto Rosemary, Janice como Vincent se alegraron de ver lo bien que se llevaban los jovencitos y decidieron declararlo como un empate. Pues, no podían elegir entre los cuatro. Así llegó la hora de la cena y todos se apresuraron a arreglarse para compartir los alimentos en el calor de la familia.

Anthony no había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a Lainie. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para preparar la sorpresa que tenía para ella. Había convencido a sus padres y cuando se puso en contacto con sus primos Stear y Archie, les había comentado que el cumpleaños de Lainie había sido sólo unos días antes que el suyo y que como ninguno de ellos sabía, pues no le habían festejado adecuadamente. Para preparar esa ocasión especial, habían solicitado la ayuda de Nina.

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas los cuatro compartían la alegría. Lainie quería ver qué tanto había crecido el potrillo que le habían regalado a Anthony en su cumpleaños. Así que estaba emocionada de verlo.

- _**Lainie, ¿recuerdas que te dije que iba a revelarte el nombre que había elegido para el potrillo?**_

_**- Sí, me lo mencionaste en tu primera carta. –**_

_**- Pues he decidido llamarlo Trueno.-**_

- _**¿Trueno? ¿Hay alguna razón en especial para lo nombraras así?-**_

- _**Así es, me parece que es un nombre que le queda muy bien, ya que cuando cabalgas en él es como si pudieras volar sobre el viento.**_ –

- _**Ya veo.**_ - Y dirigiéndose al caballo. - _**¡Hola Trueno!**_ – Miró hacia arriba desde una distancia prudencial. Pues la verdad, la majestuosidad del animal la había impresionado, había crecido bastante.

- _**Pero además hay alguien más a quien quiero que conozcas. Acércate. No tengas miedo. –**_

- _**¡No tengo! ¡Es sólo que está enorme! Y ¿si no me recuerda?-**_

- _**No te preocupes, no te hará daño. Pero te repito, hay alguien más a quien quiero presentarte. –**_

-_** Bueno.**_- Y se acercó lentamente, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Anthony.

- _**¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te prometí un regalo?-**_

- _**Si**_ – dijo con sorpresa y curiosidad en la voz.

- _**Pues aquí lo tienes.**_ – y la dirigió a la cuadra que estaba enfrente de donde se encontraba Trueno.

Al asomarse al interior, pudo ver una pequeña yegua, réplica del corcel que acababa de ver. También era blanca y tenía unos vestigios color gris, que con la luz brillaban en tonos plateados.

- _**¡Oh, es hermosa! ¿En verdad es para mí? Debe ser una broma, ¿no es cierto? **_– volteó a ver a los tres jóvenes que la observaban alegres. – _**Pero, no puedo aceptarla Anthony**_. - finalmente dijo agachando la carita con cierta tristeza. – _**La Tía Abuela se enfadará mucho si la llevo conmigo. No creo que me deje tenerla en mi habitación.**_ -

- _**¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ - Rieron los tres al mismo tiempo. Y ante la mirada atónita de la niña, Anthony sólo pudo decir – _**No, no creo que te deje tenerla en tu habitación.-**_

- _**Lo ves, por eso no puedo aceptarla. –**_

- _**Pues yo creo que sí puedes. Sólo que tendrá que quedarse aquí en Lakewood y así cada vez que vengas podrás ir a cabalgar conmigo. –**_

- _**¿En serio, Anthony? ¿Cuidarás de ella por mí?-**_

- _**Aunque no lo haga todo el tiempo, podré asegurarme de que reciba un buen trato al igual que Trueno. Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es ponerle nombre. ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara?-**_

- _**No lo sé… Es tan hermosa… Me parece que le pondré… Luna. Es tan blanca como ella y brilla como si tuviera luz propia. –**_

- _**Sí, es un bello nombre, Luna. Aunque también suena un poco como el tuyo, Lainie, ¿no crees? –**_

- _**No lo había pensado, pero creo que tienes razón. Así no te olvidarás de mí. **_- Acercándose a él le dio un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo.

- _**Nunca lo haría.**_ – Le sonrió ante aquel gesto inocente.

- _**Oigan, creo que es hora de pasar a la fase dos.**_ - Comentó Stear, que estaba impaciente por ver la reacción de Lainie.

- _**Cierto, así no nos sentiremos excluidos**_. - Afirmó Archie, quien ya se dirigía a la parte trasera de las caballerizas. – _**Vamos Lainie, es por aquí.**_ – Le ofreció su mano, indicándole el camino a seguir.

Una vez afuera, se encontraron en una pequeña terraza de madera. En medio había una mesa elegantemente adornada con un enorme jarrón que contenía algunas de las pocas rosas que quedaban y cuatro platos cubiertos con tapas de plata.

Lainie abrió los ojos nuevamente sorprendidos y mirando a los tres jóvenes que la acompañaban les inquirió. - _**¿Qué es esto?**_-

- _**Es una fiesta sorpresa para ti. En honor a tu cumpleaños, aunque sea tarde. No lo sabíamos en ese entonces, pero ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reunir, pensamos que sería bueno festejarte.**_ – Explicó Stear.

- _**Y como en toda fiesta hay regalos, nosotros también tenemos obsequios para ti.**_ – Comentó Archie, sacando dos cajas de debajo de la mesa. Le entregó una a Stear y él se quedó con la otra.

- _**Lainie, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_ – le dijo Stear, extendiéndole la caja que tenía y dándole un abrazo. – _**Espero que te guste, vamos ábrelo ya**_. – Le pidió algo impaciente, pues deseaba ver la reacción de ella.

-_** Gracias. **_– Y con una emoción descontrolada, rompió el papel que envolvía la caja. Cuando la abrió se encontró con una muñeca de porcelana igual a ella. Podía distinguir el parecido, unos enormes ojos grises, nariz pequeña y labios delgados. El cabello castaño y lacio amarrado en una elegante cola de caballo. Traía un vestido en color azul celeste parecido al que usó la ocasión en que los conoció, zapatos, sombrero y sombrilla miniatura a juego. – _**¡Es hermosa, Stear, muchas gracias!**_ - Y sin que nadie lo esperara se arrojó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Stear se sonrojara.

- _**Oye, preciosa, falta mi regalo. Aquí tienes. Ábrelo también.**_ – Le dijo Archie, quien se estaba impacientando por tener que ser el último en recibir la atención de su pequeña prima.

- _**Por supuesto. A ver.**_ – De igual forma se deshizo del papel de envoltura y al abrir la caja encontró tres atuendos más en colores lavanda, verde y rosa, haciendo juego con zapatitos, sombreros y sombrillas. Volteó a ver a Archie, quien ya estaba listo con los brazos extendidos para recibirla. Ante lo que Lainie no pudo contenerse y también se abalanzó sobre él para darle otro beso en la mejilla. – ¡_**Están hermosos, gracias Archie!**_

- _**Así también ella podrá acompañarte a las fiestas y podrá vestirse adecuadamente como toda una damita elegante igual que tú**_. –

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojitos grises, pronto el llanto fue incontrolable. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos pues lo último que se imaginaron era verla llorar así.

- _**Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso no estás contenta? ¿Por qué lloras así?**_ - Se acercó Anthony a abrazarla y a limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- _**Es sólo que estoy demasiado contenta, tanto que no puedo contener todo lo que siento. Es muy hermoso lo que hacen por mí. Gracias. Muchas gracias. –**_

- _**Y esto aún no se acaba, tenemos otra sorpresa más**_. - dijo Stear.

- _**Acerquémonos a la mesa, esta también te va a gustar.**_ - dijo Archie, moviendo la silla para indicarle a Lainie donde debería sentarse.

- _**Y ¿qué es?**_ – preguntó hipando aún. Sentándose dónde se le había indicado.

- _**No te lo mostraremos hasta que dejes de llorar**_. – Dijo Anthony muy serio.

Lainie trató de controlarse y después de unos minutos lo logró.

- _**Muy bien, ahora a la cuenta de tres, destapamos los platos al mismo tiempo. ¿Listos? Uno, dos, tres. – **_Fue la sugerencia de Anthony.

Y lo que había delante de ellos logró recuperar la sonrisa en el rostro de Lainie, quien finalmente pudo exclamar - _**¡Natilla de vainilla! Mmh, es deliciosa. Además tiene trocitos de nuez. ¡Me encanta! –**_

Cuando los cuatro terminaron su postre, ya era casi hora de volver a la mansión. Al llegar a la entrada ya los esperaban Samuel y Nina.

- _**Jóvenes, por favor apresúrense, la cena está por servirse.- **_les había observado Jeffrey, quien se mantenía siempre muy serio. Pues se tomaba muy a pecho sus responsabilidades en la mansión.

- _**Vamos, Lainie, tengo que ponerla muy bonita**_. – Le había dicho Nina, al extenderle su mano para que se apresurara.

Así cada quien se dirigió a su habitación para estar listos y puntuales en el Comedor.

Cuando Lainie y Nina se quedaron solas en la habitación, la niña no pudo controlarse más y le platicó todo lo vivido a su querida nana. Le mostró la hermosa muñeca que Stear le había regalado y los trajes que Archie había confeccionado para ella. Le dijo que la yegua que le había regalado Anthony se llamaba Luna, que era muy hermosa y parecida al corcel del mismo Anthony, que se llamaba Trueno. Estaba extremadamente alegre y no paraba de hablar mientras la arreglaban.

- _**Lista, ya quedó muy bonita. Ahora apresúrese, que el día aún no acaba y seguramente ya la están esperando**_. –

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta.

- _**Adelante.**_ – Nina dio la indicación.

En ese momento, los tres chicos estaban en el umbral de la puerta esperando por Lainie.

- _**Vamos**_.- dijeron al unísono.

- _**Si, vamos**_. - contestó la niña.

Al entrar al Comedor, se encontraron con los padres de Anthony y la Tía Janice, que ya los estaban esperando. Cada quien se dirigió a su lugar correspondiente. El Capitán Brown estaba sentado en la cabecera, a su lado derecho estaba Rosemary. Del lado izquierdo se ubicaba la Tía Janice. Junto a Rosemary se encontraba el lugar de Anthony. Junto a Janice los lugares de Stear y Archie. A Lainie le correspondía el asiento junto a Anthony.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente y después los chicos fueron enviados a sus habitaciones a descansar. Después de todo había sido un día lleno de sorpresas y emociones que los habían agotado completamente.

Antes de quedarse dormida, Lainie pensó en sus padres y en lo felices que se pondrían al ver que ella era verdaderamente querida por sus primos. Seguramente les agradaría tanto como a ella su nueva yegua y sin duda su madre elogiaría la muñeca que le acababan de regalar. Así la niña se quedó profundamente dormida y sumida en un sueño lleno de amor y calidez.

Así transcurrieron los días, entre juegos, aventuras y risas hasta la celebración de Navidad. Todos se encontraban reunidos frente al enorme y perfectamente adornado árbol. Contemplando como los destellos del fuego de la chimenea brillaban en cada uno de los adornos de cristal. Después de cantar algunos villancicos y de tocar diferentes instrumentos musicales, el amor familiar que se respiraba en la casa había cubierto a todos los integrantes de la fiesta. Aunque había otros invitados que pocas veces venían, amigos de la pareja Brown principalmente, todos se mostraban alegres de participar de dicho evento.

Después de la cena, hubo algunos regalos entregados a los invitados y después del brindis, los chicos fueron enviados a dormir. Poco sabían de los acontecimientos que tendrían que enfrentar. Y de las amargas sorpresas que los esperaban.

A la mañana siguiente, un carruaje estaba listo para empezar el viaje a Lakewood, y una dama taciturna lo abordaba. Su semblante mostraba los vestigios de una noche sin sueño, los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos revelaban el cansancio que llevaba a cuestas. Durante varias noches, había estado pensando en la manera más sutil para dar la penosa noticia, ya que quien tenía que escucharla, probablemente no entendería del todo el alcance de la situación.

En el tiempo que la pequeña llevaba viviendo bajo su tutela, se había ganado ya un lugar dentro de su corazón. Era muy alegre y siempre estaba dispuesta a complacerla. Se empeñaba en alcanzar los objetivos que le imponía y al mismo tiempo seguía siendo una niña pícara e impredecible. Sencillamente ya la quería. Justo como Lord Kendrick lo había dicho. Lainie se había ganado su corazón. Además se encontraba en deuda con sus padres, en nombre de los Andley y por su honor, se prometió que cuidaría de ella durante el resto de su vida. Se lo debía. Sin embargo, eso no hacía menos difícil la tarea que tenía por delante.

Finalmente, después de mediodía llegó a Lakewood. Fue recibida por Jeffrey, quien inmediatamente la guio al Salón de Té, donde se encontraban Rosemary y Janice leyendo cada una un libro. Sin duda fue una gran sorpresa ver a la elegante dama, ya que de acuerdo a los planes que habían hecho, ella pasaría las fiestas en Chicago.

Algo debió suceder para que la dama cambiara tan repentinamente de opinión.

- _**Tía Elroy, ¿ha pasado algo? El Tío Abuelo William, ¿se encuentra bien?**_ - Indagó Rosemary con sorpresa.

- _**Por supuesto, él se encuentra muy bien. En realidad es por Elaine, que estoy aquí**_. – En su voz podía percibirse cierta inquietud.

- _**Tía, pero si apenas ha pasado la Navidad. ¿Acaso ya la extraña?- **_Fue Janice, quien comentó jocosamente.

- ¡_**No se trata de eso!- **_expresó muy seria. – _**Rose, Janice, es algo muy delicado. Y aún me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo! – **_Su voz empezaba a quebrantarse.

- _**¿De qué se trata Tía? Me está usted preocupando**_. – Observó Rosemary, quien sabía perfectamente que no era fácil para la Tía Elroy dejar entrever sus emociones.

- _**Los padres de Elaine han… Ellos han hecho mucho por el Clan Andley y… En ese proceso, lamentablemente han perdido la vida.- **_Les dijo estoicamente.

-_** ¿Cómo dice?**_ – La sorpresa de la noticia y lo devastador de la misma hicieron que el rostro de Rosemary palideciera y que las fuerzas de sus piernas flaquearan. Tuvo que tomar asiento nuevamente en el sillón en el que se encontraba cuando la Tía Elroy entró al Salón. Janice inmediatamente se acercó a ella ofreciéndole un vaso con agua. Ella también se había impactado con la noticia.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Dos días después de la partida de Lainie, en Chicago, las cosas se complicaban y las noticias que llegaban a manos de la Tía Abuela Elroy sólo presagiaban mayores conflictos y dificultades. La preocupación que tenía Elroy Andley se reflejaba en su rostro mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la biblioteca.

- _**George, tienen que confirmar a como dé lugar, la veracidad de esta información**_. – Decía al tiempo en que dejaba caer una carta sobre su enorme escritorio.

- _**Madame Elroy, me temo que es completamente cierto. Lord Kendrick descubrió que quien estaba detrás de todo el complot en contra de Sir William, es alguien de América. Las pistas que siguió lo llevaron a uno de sus cómplices en Escocia y después de varias averiguaciones, lograron desenmascarar a tres de ellos. Lord Wessex, Lord Comonfort y Lord McDonnell. Debido a que Lord Wessex y Lord McDonnell pertenecen a nuestro Clan ya han sido expulsados y entregados ante la ley; aunque Lord Comonfort no es parte del Clan, también fue entregado ante la justicia. Lamentablemente, ninguno de ellos ha dicho quién es el cuarto traidor. Cuando Lord Kendrick y Lady Lula emprendieron su viaje hacia América, fueron emboscados durante el trayecto al puerto. Me temo Madame que los Lexington han muerto. La investigación del caso señala que fue en represalia por haber descubierto parte del complot y hacer que los culpables fueran encarcelados. Debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos Madame, esto aún no termina**_. – Había explicado George, en su postura siempre inamovible. Aunque por dentro también podía sentir la pena que embargaba a la familia.

- _**¡Esto es una tragedia, George! Es una gran pérdida. Y al mismo tiempo una muestra de la lealtad y el respeto que ellos sentían por William. ¿Cómo vamos a darles la noticia?- **_Todavía sentía que su corazón latía aceleradamente y que una gran pesadez le oprimía por dentro. - _**Tanto William como Elaine tienen derecho a saber. Sus reacciones, sin embargo, me preocupan bastante**_. –

- _**Madame, yo puedo darle la noticia a Sir William, si usted me lo permite. Buscaré el momento adecuado**_. –

- _**Está bien George, creo que yo tendré que viajar a Lakewood después de todo.**_ – Suspiró cansadamente. - _**Seré yo quien le dé la noticia a Lainie. Esperaré a William y pasaré con él la Navidad. Viajaré a Lakewood el veinticinco**_. -

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

- _**Es por esa razón que estoy aquí.**_ – Les terminó de informar a ambas damas.

– _**Lainie estaba tan emocionada, tenía la esperanza de ver a sus padres. Será muy difícil para ella. – **_Expresó con pesar Rosemary.

- _**Lo sé. Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra ahora?- **_Inquirió la dama.

- _**Seguramente están en las caballerizas, Anthony está enseñando a Lainie a cuidar de su pequeña yegua**_. – Respondió Rosemary.

- _**¿Tienen una nueva yegua?**_ – Se sorprendió al conocer la noticia.

- _**Tía, lamento no habérselo dicho antes, pero Anthony nos insistió en comprarla para Lainie. Nos pusimos en contacto con Walter y Janice, para que fuera el mismo criador del caballo de Anthony. - **_

_**- Afortunadamente, pudimos contactarlo antes de iniciar nuestro viaje y la yegua es muy parecida al caballo anterior. – **_Comentó Janice, muy segura de sí misma.

- _**Y como Anthony se enteró que el cumpleaños de Lainie había sido unos días antes del suyo, le había prometido tenerle un regalo la próxima vez que se vieran. Estaba tan emocionado que fue imposible no complacerlo.- **_Miró a la Tía Abuela en complicidad, pues ella entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería la joven madre. -_** La yegua puede quedarse aquí, bajo el cuidado de Joseph. Les hará compañía a los demás caballos**_. – Concluyó Rosemary.

- _**Bueno, me parece bien. Será mejor si tiene buenos recuerdos de esta temporada antes de que sepa la verdad.- **_Comentó secamente. -_** Y cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te has sentido? – **_Inquirió con preocupación en su tono de voz.

- _**Unos días bien y otros algo cansada. Pero el tener a Vincent cerca me da fuerzas**_. – Reconoció Rosemary.

- _**Ya lo veo. Creo que tienes más color que la última ocasión en que nos vimos en Chicago. – **_La observó cuidadosamente.

- _**Sí. Aunque no ha sido fácil ocultarlo, sobre todo a mi querido Anthony. Se preocupa demasiado, a pesar de ser tan joven. Cuando Vincent está fuera, él representa el papel de protector. Es tan tierno verlo así**_. – Expresó con orgullo Rosemary.

- _**Mhh**_.- Asintió la Tía Elroy.

- _**También debo reconocer que desde que Janice llegó, su compañía me ha hecho mucho bien**_. – Le sonrió en reconocimiento a su querida prima.

- _**Sabes que lo hago gustosamente Rose**_. – le dijo Janice.

El momento había llegado, Elroy Andley decidió que era tiempo de darle la noticia a Elaine. En estos días se la había visto nerviosa al no ver llegar a sus padres. Ella esperaba que estuvieran a la hora de abrir los regalos o que llegaran en el transcurso de la tarde. Y dejarla en ese estado podría ser aún más cruel que decirle la verdad.

Armándose de gran valor, la mandó llamar y se propuso hacerle frente a la situación. Así que recordando una plática anterior y pensando en unos ojos azules de mirada triste y desolada, no pudo evitar encontrar un parecido a la situación. Esta ocasión eran grises los ojos que la miraban, tratando de descubrir algo que no quería escuchar.

Lainie estaba muy nerviosa y no comprendía por qué. En su cabecita buscaba alguna razón para que su Tía la hubiera mandado a llamar y sobre todo que la mirara de esa forma tan fría y distante. Pero no encontraba razón alguna. Se había comportado muy bien. Había obedecido. Había actuado como una damita elegante.

- _**Entonces, ¿de qué se trataba esto? ¿Sería acaso que no podría quedarse con Luna después de todo? O ¿sería porque salieron a cabalgar?**_ – Pensaba.

Pero ella había cabalgado en Trueno junto a Anthony, no lo había hecho sola. Le había quedado claro que aún era muy pequeña para hacerlo sola y que debía tomar algunas lecciones primero. - _**Entonces, ¿de qué iba todo esto?-**_

Después de un silencio largo e incómodo, Elroy Andley finalmente habló.

- _**Ven Lainie, siéntate aquí a mi lado…**_ -

Gracias a todas las que leen anónimamente. Ojalá que en algún punto de la historia se decidan a dejar un comentario.

Bienvenida _**sayuri1707**_

Saludos a _**ccc73 (**__Lo siento, en el capítulo anterior cometí un error confundiéndote con ccc75, pero el saludo era definitivamente para ti.__**)**_ y a _**Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Ángel de mis Sueños

CAPITULO 6

Ángel de mis Sueños.

- _**Ven Lainie, siéntate aquí a mi lado… Hay algo importante de lo que debo hablar contigo… Dime ¿estás a gusto viviendo con nosotros?**_ – Tenia que romper el hielo de alguna manera, pues la tensión había crecido intensamente entre ambas.

- _**Sí Tía Abuela, me gusta vivir con usted, con Tía Rosemary y Tío Vincent, con la Tía Janice, Anthony, Stear y Archie**_. -

- _**Me da gusto escuchar eso.**_-

- _**Pero también extraño a papá y a mamá. Me gustaría que ellos también vivieran con nosotros. –**_

- _**Bueno, de eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar contigo.**_ - Carraspeó un poco, tratando de llenarse los pulmones de aire y el ánimo de fuerza. - _**Me temo que eso no será posible.**_ - Su voz sonó más seria de lo que deseaba.

- _**¿Por qué? Tía, ¿no quiere a mi papá y a mi mamá?**_ – Una tristeza inexplicable comenzaba a calarla por dentro.

- _**Por supuesto que los quiero, Lainie, no se trata de eso**_. -

- _**Y a mí, ¿me quiere? **_–

- _**Claro que te quiero niña, ¿qué pregunta es ésa?-**_

- _**Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos vivir juntos?-**_

- _**Lainie, escúchame bien. Tus padres no pueden vivir con nosotros porque ellos han tenido que emprender un viaje muy largo. Y aunque se han adelantado, no podemos alcanzarlos nosotros tampoco.**_

-_** ¿Y por qué se fueron a ese viaje sin mí? A mí me habría gustado ir con ellos, los extraño mucho.**_ - Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza muy acelerado.

- _**Lainie, tú tienes muchas qué hacer todavía. Por eso no podías ir con ellos en este viaje. Hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender, compartir, hay experiencias que tienes que vivir y gente que conocer. – **_

- _**Podía hacer eso en ese viaje. En los viajes uno conoce diferentes personas, como el Capitán Sealy, el del barco que me trajo aquí. En este viaje la conocí a usted y a los demás. He aprendido a leer y a escribir. También a sumar y a restar. Puedo tocar la flauta traversa como mamá y me encanta.**_ – comenzaba a desesperarse. No comprendía a dónde quería llegar la Tía Abuela con esos comentarios.

- _**Lainie, no me has entendido… El viaje que tus padres iniciaron, es un viaje que sólo se hace una vez. Y nadie puede regresar una vez que se ha ido. Ellos están en el cielo ahora y desde allá cuidarán de ti.**_ - Su voz sonaba triste y llena de pesar.

- _**¿En el cielo? ¿No pueden volver? ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Ellos no se irían sin mí, si sabían que no pueden volver!**_ – Diciendo esto se levantó del sillón y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Su llanto enmudecido la embargaba y las lágrimas corrían desesperadamente por sus mejillas. Aún recordaba la última carta que había recibido, en ella sus padres le decían cuanto la amaban y que pronto estarían juntos. Que habían preparado las cosas para alcanzarla en Chicago y que se verían antes de Año Nuevo. Ahora, su Tía Abuela le decía que ellos se habían ido sin ella. Eso no podía ser verdad, ellos no iban a abandonarla. Corría y corría atravesando el jardín, no le había importado salir con el frío que hacía. Sólo quería alejarse de todos, quizás si ella pudiera alcanzar a sus padres, ellos la llevarían.

La nieve que se había acumulado en los últimos días hacía más difícil que pudiera avanzar. Caminó y caminó hasta el punto en que el frío ya le estaba calando hasta los huesos. Su llanto no cesaba, no sabía exactamente qué le dolía más. Si el corazón y el alma, o su cuerpo que empezaba a sufrir la inclemencia del tiempo. Sin fuerzas se dejó caer sobre la nieve y continuó llorando. Los minutos pasaron, tal vez las horas, no supo cuando se quedó dormida.

Un olor dulce y aromático en el ambiente la despertó, se dio cuenta que se encontraba envuelta en una acogedora manta de lana. Ya había oscurecido y la luz de la chimenea iluminaba la pequeña sala de una casa desvencijada.

Aún adormilada observó a su alrededor y cuando se incorporó lentamente arropada por una manta de lana, logró identificar la figura de un joven concentrado en su tarea. Estaba acomodando algunos trozos de madera y revolviendo de vez en cuando lo que tenía en la lumbre. Indudablemente el olor de la vainilla había impregnado el lugar. El olor a nuez también podía percibirse.

El ruido de sus pasos al acercarse alertó al joven, quien al voltear a verla le sonrió. Era un chico muy bien parecido, de mirada profunda y tierna. Parecía tener unos catorce o quince años. Sus cabellos dorados brillaban a la luz de la chimenea y aunque sus ropas eran algo desgastadas no le quitaban el aire dulce que emanaba confianza.

- _**Por fin despertaste**_. - le dijo.

- _**¿Estoy en el cielo?**_ - le preguntó la niña.

- _**¿En el cielo?**_- preguntó desconcertado el joven. - _**¿Por qué creerías eso? –**_

- _**¿Eres un ángel?**_- volvió a decir la pequeña.

- _**¿Un ángel?**_ – repitió sin salir de su desconcierto.

- _**Sí, salí de mi casa en busca de mis padres. Me dijeron que habían hecho un viaje al cielo y quiero alcanzarlos.**_ – Continuaba observándolo meticulosamente. - _**¿Eres el ángel que me llevará con ellos?-**_

- _**Me temo, que no soy un ángel**_. – Negó con la cabeza. - _**Soy un simple mortal. Y me temo que no puedo llevarte con ellos. Ese es un viaje que nadie debe hacer por voluntad propia. Creo que cada quien tiene su tiempo**_. – Había dicho en un tono compasivo.

- _**Pero se fueron sin mí. Ahora qué voy a hacer sin ellos. Ya no volveré a verlos nunca más.**_ – Su rostro se enrojeció, pues estaba tratando de evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Sabía que si empezaba de nuevo, no podría detenerse.

- _**Tal vez no en este mundo. Pero si cierras los ojos y te esfuerzas por guardar su recuerdo en tu mente, podrás verlos cuantas veces quieras**_. – Le sugirió amablemente. Podía percibir el dolor que ella sentía.

- _**¿Y si alguna vez necesito que me envuelvan en sus brazos, o si quiero sentir sus besos en mis mejillas, qué debo hacer?**_ - Las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojitos, ya no podía evitarlo. – _**Aún ahora, casi no puedo sentirlos, porque hace mucho que no los veía. Tenía la esperanza de reunirme con ellos. Ahora, ya ni siquiera eso**_. – hipaba.

- _**La esperanza es lo que mueve al mundo. Y es lo único que tenemos que nadie nos puede quitar**_. – Continuaba diciendo mientras movía el contenido de su pocillo. – _**Tienes derecho a sentirte triste, todo lo que quieras. Lo único que debes evitar, es quedarte ahí indefinidamente. Debes buscar dentro de ti, a la persona en la que quieres convertirte. Eres muy pequeña y tienes toda una vida por delante.**_- Le sostenía la barbilla, para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. - _**Busca tus propios sueños e intenta alcanzarlos. Cuando sepas cuál es el objetivo de tu vida, encontrarás la chispa que te dará la energía para continuar. Para defender tus sueños y tus propósitos. Nunca les dirás adiós a tus padres, porque ellos siempre estarán contigo, aquí en tu corazón. A cada paso que des, si piensas en sus enseñanzas y en su amor por ti, jamás te sentirás sola. –**_

Las palabras que le había compartido la llenaron de un cálido sentimiento, el frío de la tristeza que había querido congelar su corazón empezaba a disiparse. Se sumió en sus pensamientos y después de un momento le dijo:

- _**Escogeré vivir para dar todo lo que pueda, encontraré mis propios sueños y seguiré adelante. No le diré adiós a los recuerdos de mis padres, los mantendré vivos dentro de mí. Cumpliré mi destino, aunque encuentre tormentas en el camino. Haré que todos me recuerden y vean en mí a mis padres. Viviré con todo mi amor.**_ –

- _**¡Muy bien dicho!**_ – Le sonrió ampliamente.

- _**¿Qué es eso?**_ – Preguntó señalando lo que el joven preparaba.

- _**Oh, esto es natilla de vainilla, ¿te gusta?-**_

- _**Sí**_. - Lainie asintió tímidamente.

- _**Esperemos que se enfríe un poco antes de comerla. La pondré afuera aprovechando que hay nieve.**_ – Le guiñó un ojo y salió con el recipiente para ponerlo a enfriar.

Cuando entró nuevamente a la casita, vio que la pequeña se había sentado nuevamente en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Se había quedado muy seria y callada.

- _**Entonces, ¿te escapaste de casa?-**_

- _**Si**_. - Lainie volvió a hacer un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- _**¿Y no crees que deben estar preocupados por ti?-**_

Lainie levantó los hombros y suspiró tristemente.

- _**¿Te parece bien, si después de comer la natilla te llevo a tu casa?**_ –

- _**¿Tú sabes dónde vivo? Porque yo no sé cómo llegar**_. –

- _**Eso es un problema entonces, tendremos que esperar a mañana para ver si reconoces algo. O tal vez tu familia te encuentre primero.**_ – y le sonrió.

- _**Sí, gracias.**_ -

Cuando la natilla estuvo lo suficientemente fría para comer, la compartieron con algunos trocitos de nuez que había picado anteriormente. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la pequeña fue suficiente recompensa.

Después de un gran bostezo, los ojitos de la niña se empezaron a cerrar hasta que quedó totalmente dormida en el viejo sillón.

Muy temprano en la mañana siguiente, los cascos de varios caballos, se escuchaban al acercarse a la casa. Y las voces de los guardabosques y de Jack inundaron el ambiente.

Jack había ido a Lakewood con la autorización de Madame Elroy para visitar a Nina, pues no tenían familiares en América y como habían crecido juntos se tenían un cariño especial. Él tenía pensado proponerle matrimonio, pero conociéndola, sabía que no querría separarse de Lainie, mucho menos ahora con la situación tan complicada que Lainie tenía que enfrentar. Además también quería saludar a Lainie después de estar lejos trabajando en el banco de Nueva York.

Al enterarse que la pequeña no había regresado después de recibir la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, había solicitado unirse a un grupo de búsqueda que la rastrearía en toda la propiedad. Se había puesto de acuerdo con Joseph para liderar una cuadrilla. Le preocupaba que Lainie pudiera enfermar de hipotermia y si no la encontraban pronto, muriera. Ya era trágico que los padres hubieran fallecido y no podía ni imaginar que también Lainie lo hiciera. No sería justo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del bosque, Jack encontró a Lainie dormida aún envuelta en la manta caliente. Se acercó y revisó todos los rincones de la casa, pero no encontró a nadie. El fuego de la chimenea ya se había extinguido pero el calor aún se percibía dentro. Se sintió completamente aliviado de encontrar a la damita que los había tenido tan preocupados durante la noche.

- _**Lainie, vamos despierta. Lainie abre tus ojitos.**_- Le hablaba suavemente. Esperando no asustarla y moviéndola dulcemente.

- _**Lainie, despierta. –**_

Después de unos instantes la pequeña comenzó a moverse y sus ojitos adormilados se abrieron de par en par y al descubrir que era Jack quien la llamaba, le sonrió con tristeza.

- _**Pero ¿por qué has hecho eso, Lainie? Nos has tenido muy preocupados. Todos están vueltos locos buscándote. Hemos estado toda la noche ahí afuera recorriendo todo el bosque. Pensé que te habríamos perdido. Nunca vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa, ¿me entendiste?**_ – Por primera vez en su vida, le habló de esa manera. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella debía entender que su vida era demasiado importante como para perderla.

Lainie asintió levemente. Entendió la verdad detrás de las palabras de su antiguo amigo, y la preocupación que escondía detrás de su actitud.

- _**Dime, ¿con quién estabas?**_ –

Lainie miró alrededor y no encontró al joven de cabellos rubios. Se preguntaba si acaso lo habría soñado, o si acaso de verdad se trataba de un ángel que había estado ahí para cuidarla. El ángel de sus sueños.

Lainie levantó los hombros y suspiró resignadamente.

- _**Necesito saber, ¿te encuentras bien?**_ –

Lainie asintió nuevamente.

- _**¿Acaso no piensas hablarme?**_ – La miró detenidamente.

Esta vez negó con la cabeza.

- _**Vamos, te llevaré a casa.**_ – Después de eso, la levantó envuelta en la manta y montó a su caballo llevando su preciosa carga. Los demás guardabosques le seguían.

Al llegar a la mansión, todos respiraron con alivio, al percatarse que Lainie se encontraba a salvo. La Tía Elroy, después de sentir que su corazón latía con cierta tranquilidad, la retó por haber huido.

Las miradas de todos estaban sobre ella. Y ella sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza. Ni una palabra fue pronunciada, ni una lágrima fue derramada. Parecía una muñequita sin voluntad propia, dejándose llevar por los demás.

Los días pasaron y el silencio en que se había hundido parecía no desvanecerse, a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos por hacerla reaccionar. No había sonrisas, no había mohines, no había signos de emoción en el rostro de la que una vez fue una niña alegre y traviesa. Quería dormir la mayor parte del día.

Durante la celebración del Año Nuevo no participó en ninguna actividad ni pronunció palabra alguna a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos por hacerla reír o sonreír.

El médico fue llamado, después de revisarla, sólo pudo decirles que la noticia recibida la había sumido en un shock. Sólo con el tiempo ella misma volvería a hablar, pero por el momento no encontraba motivo alguno para comunicarse con los demás. Físicamente se encontraba con buena salud, pero emocionalmente estaba frágil. Sugería que no la dejaran sola y al menos intentaran realizar las actividades que a ella le agradaban antes de enterarse de la muerte de sus padres. Elroy Andley decidió que era mejor regresar a Chicago y volver a la rutina que habían establecido. Los tutores tendrían que encontrar la manera de hacerla regresar del mundo del silencio.

Así se despidieron y regresaron a Chicago después de Año Nuevo. En Lakewood, los tres primos se quedaron muy preocupados y tristes por la reacción de su pequeña prima, pero intentaban entender lo que ella estaba sufriendo.

Para la conversación que sostuvo Lainie con el Ángel de sus Sueños, me inspiré en la canción de _**Celine Dion, Immortality. **_Si quieren ver un video con la canción, aquí les dejo el link_** watch?v=ukC9Y_hJaR8**_

Hasta aquí este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen anónimamente. Veo que aún no logro convencerlas de salir del clóset. Bueno, no se preocupen. Solo quisiera que compartieran algún comentario, para saber si les está gustando la historia.

Saludos a ccc75, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707


	7. Chapter 7 Interrumpiendo el Silencio

Capítulo 7

Interrumpiendo el silencio.

En la mansión de Chicago, los trabajadores estaban desconcertados con la actitud de Lainie. Su sonrisa característica había desaparecido. La algarabía que solía crear a su alrededor se había disipado. Su personita de mantenía sombría todo el tiempo. Aunque no dejaba de ser amable con ellos, ni una palabra era pronunciada.

Al principio fue complicado aceptar el cambio. Principalmente para Madame Elroy, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba sacarle una contestación verbal. Lo único que hacía Lainie era mover la cabeza para afirmar o negar. Apuntaba con las manos hacia lo que quería, o necesitaba responder.

Los tutores tampoco la tuvieron fácil. La Srita. Miller podía medir el avance sólo de las respuestas escritas de Lainie, pero la lectura oral había quedado rezagada por el momento. Las preguntas y observaciones que Lainie solía tener a la hora de las clases, que las hacían más entretenidas e interesantes habían cesado. La Srita. Miller tenía que ingeniárselas para que el aburrimiento no se instalara en su aula.

El Sr. Sawyer continuaba con sus clases de matemáticas y aunque Lainie respondía adecuadamente los ejercicios que le ponía, la monotonía amenazaba con invadir su espacio.

La Sra. Wilkins no se quedaba atrás. Los movimientos de Lainie empezaban a ser mecánicos, autómatas, les hacía falta la gracia que caracterizaba a la jovencita en el principio.

A las actividades que le ponían estos tutores, no se negaba. Sin embargo, el Sr. Becket, fue quien más dificultades tuvo, para impartir sus clases. La joven que amaba la música y disfrutaba de cualquiera de sus expresiones, ahora no toleraba ni una nota. Tan sólo una pequeña nota ejecutada en cualquier instrumento, desataba una tormenta de lágrimas en el rostro de la pequeña. Podía darse cuenta, del sufrimiento que padecía, cada vez que llegaba el turno del Sr. Becket. Finalmente, decidió dejar la práctica a un lado, impartiendo mejor las biografías de los grandes compositores de la historia.

Así pasaron los primeros meses del año. Lainie seguía sus lecciones, había avanzado mucho en caligrafía, escritura, matemáticas, modales. Pero en música se había quedado estática. No podía tocar ningún instrumento, ni siquiera toleraba escuchar a su tutor tocar el piano. La música que había sido una de sus materias favoritas, ahora era una muy difícil de llevar.

La actitud de Lainie, también afectó a Anthony, pues dejó de escribirle las cartas que solía enviarle con tanta emoción y alegría. Sin embargo, él no había dejado de escribirle como de costumbre y le enviaba una cada dos semanas. Al recibirlas, eran leídas inmediatamente.

_**Querida Lainie,**_

_**¿Cómo estás?**_

_**He estado muy preocupado desde tu partida a Chicago. Decidí dejar pasar un tiempo, antes de escribirte esta carta. Pensé que tal vez tú me escribirías antes.**_

_**Sé que debes estar pasando por momentos muy duros. Pero la vida sigue.**_

_**Estoy aquí, para ti, en todo momento. Te pido que no te encierres en una jaula. No me dejes afuera. Permíteme acompañarte y darte consuelo. Desearía ver a la niña que amaba la libertad y que me alegraba con su entusiasmo.**_

_**Te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.**_

_**Con afecto, **_

_**Anthony Brown Andley**_

_**Querida Lainie,**_

_**¿Cómo estás?**_

_**Sabes, la semana pasada, se fueron la Tía Janice, Stear y Archie. Han regresado a Asia para alcanzar al Tío Walter.**_

_**Ellos también están preocupados por ti. Te han dejado saludos.**_

_**Aquí en Lakewood, todo empieza a volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo, a veces pienso que es demasiado espacio para mí solo y desearía poder compartirlo contigo.**_

_**Tal vez, por el momento mi casa te traiga malos recuerdos, pero espero que algún día no muy lejano, puedas volver a visitarme.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Anthony Brown Andley**_

_**Querida Lainie,**_

_**¿Cómo estás?**_

_**Quiero decirte que tu yegua está creciendo bien. Joseph se ha encargado personalmente de entrenarla y creo que será muy parecida a Belleza en personalidad. Sé que será una yegua muy hermosa algún día. Aunque físicamente cada día se parece más a Trueno. Si no supiera que no son hermanos, juraría que lo son. Joseph los ha puesto a pastar juntos, dice que es bueno para ellos crecer brindándose mutua compañía. Trueno está siendo algo protector con Luna.**_

_**Empiezo a considerarte así, Lainie. Para mí aunque no estés contestándome, sé que estás ahí. Te repito, yo estoy aquí para ti. También quiero protegerte.**_

_**Esperaré, te lo prometo.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Anthony Brown Andley**_

_**Querida Lainie,**_

_**¿Cómo estás?**_

_**No tienes idea de cómo extraño a mi querida prima en estos momentos. **_

_**¿Sabes? Mamá se ha puesto mal en los últimos días. Ya casi no sale al rosedal que le encantaba tanto. Estoy preocupado por ella. **_

_**Aprovecho todas las oportunidades que me dan para estar con ella. Le gusta que lea en voz alta. Dice que mi voz es muy melodiosa y le da calma.**_

_**Ojalá estuvieras aquí.**_

_**Discúlpame, probablemente no pueda escribirte pronto, me dedicaré por completo a mamá y trataré de cuidar del rosedal en su lugar. Espero que me entiendas.**_

_**Cuídate mucho.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Anthony Brown Andley**_

Así fue como a través de Anthony sabía que Stear y Archie estaban en Asia, con sus padres. Se enteró que la Tía Rosemary había enfermado. Sabía también que Anthony se encontraba preocupado por ella y que sentía angustia por la salud de su madre. Pedía perdón por adelantado, ya que en las siguientes semanas podría dejar de escribir. Le comunicaba que Luna estaba creciendo bien y que se estaba convirtiendo en una yegua muy hermosa. La había dejado bajo el cuidado de Joseph pues necesitaba más tiempo para dedicarle a su mamá y al rosedal.

Fue a finales de mayo, cuando la noticia de la muerte de Rosemary Brown llegó a Chicago. Era el veinte de mayo de mil novecientos cuatro, cuando la luz que habitaba en ella finalmente se apagó. La enfermedad había ganado y la batalla había terminado. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos médicos, aún no existía un tratamiento eficaz para la leucemia.

Los funerales se llevaron a cabo en la mansión de Lakewood. Lugar que Rosemary adoraba y dónde pasó los mejores años de su vida. Lakewood sin duda alguna representaba el espíritu de esa joven dama de carácter afable y alegre. Capaz de luchar por sus propios ideales y defender a aquellos que amaba. Sin duda la belleza de su delicada figura se reflejaba en esos días en el floreciente rosedal. El perfume que emanaba inundaba el ambiente despidiendo afectuosamente a aquella que con paciencia y perseverancia le fue creando.

Los familiares empezaron a llegar esa mañana de primavera, con ellos el desfile de rostros afligidos y tristes. Los hombres portaban el traje típico que les distinguía como miembros del Clan Andley. Y las mujeres lucían elegantes vestidos negros con tartanes del clan.

También llegaron Elroy Andley y Elaine Wellington Andley. Ambas mudas, ambas afligidas. Una lloraba por una sobrina a quien consideraba casi una hija y la otra miraba con tristeza a aquel que había llegado a querer como a un hermano. Aquel que se encontraba junto al féretro de su madre, entonando una melodía triste con el instrumento típico escocés, una fabulosa gaita.

Al terminar la pieza, volvía a empezar, una y otra vez, vertiendo en ella todo el sentimiento que llevaba dentro. Ante el asombro de los que conocían a Lainie, ella tomó su flauta y empezó a acompañar a ese que lloraba a través de la música. Sus miradas se cruzaron y en ese momento hubo un reconocimiento único. Ambos vivían el mismo sentir. Finalmente, se comprendían como nadie más podría hacerlo. La música que ambos produjeron en esa sincronía, inundó el lugar, llegando a los corazones de todos los presentes que se fueron uniendo, unos en silencio y otros tocando sus gaitas sumándose al dolor en la Sala donde se le daba el último adiós a Rosemary Brown.

Era increíble, que un niño de ocho años y una niña de seis pudieran transmitir en tan pocas notas tanto sentimiento. Cuando todos terminaron, Lainie se abalanzó a los brazos de Anthony y lloró junto a él. Las lágrimas pudieron salir después de tanto tiempo. Le daba el adiós a su Tía Rosemary, pero también se despedía de sus padres. Lloró hasta que su propio dolor se fue transformando y supo que tendría que ser fuerte para apoyar a Anthony y que tendría que ser la hermana que él ahora necesitaba. Así como él había estado para ella en esos meses, a través de sus cartas en la distancia, ahora ella debía estar para él en este momento. Había tomado una decisión, recordando el encuentro con su ángel. Entendía por fin que cada persona tenía su propio tiempo. Seguramente su Tía Rosemary se estaba reuniendo con sus amados padres Kendrick y Lula. Una vez más las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente, _**"Valor, honor y Lealtad"**_**.** Debía tener el valor de enfrentar la realidad, con honor recordar a los que ya habían partido, poniendo en práctica lo que le habían enseñado y ser leal a los seres que amaba y le amaban, los que ahora eran su familia. Sabía que así como ella en esa ocasión había necesitado el consuelo que la calentara por dentro, ahora Anthony necesitaría el calor de su compañía para alejar el frío de la tristeza. Pero ¿qué podría hacer?

- ¡_**Anthony**_! - Llamó su nombre suavemente y muy bajito. Luego levantó su rostro para observarlo directamente a los ojos.

- _**Por fin has decidido hablarme**_. – Le dijo tiernamente.

- _**Lo siento**_.-

- _**No hay problema, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a dejar de hacerlo**_.- Le guiñó un ojo. Y le regaló una leve sonrisa.

- _**Te prometo que nunca más dejaré de hablar contigo**_.-

- _**Pues yo te prometo que nunca te dejaré que lo hagas**_.- Le confirmó firmemente.

En los días posteriores, la tristeza se había instalado en Lakewood. Las circunstancias en la vida de los jóvenes estaban por complicarse aún más. El Capitán Brown no sabía cómo manejar sus emociones y había decidido continuar trabajando en altamar. Aunque amaba a su hijo, no podía llevarlo con él.

Así, se tomaron decisiones importantes para la vida de Anthony. A partir de ese momento quedaría bajo la tutela de Elroy Andley. Tendría que mudarse a Chicago, pues no podía quedarse solo en Lakewood. Sólo había pedido dos cosas. Una, que fuera el Sr. Whitman, quien se hiciera cargo personalmente del cuidado del rosedal, mientras él se encontrara ausente y dos, que Joseph siguiera a cargo del cuidado de los caballos, especialmente de Trueno y Luna.

Así se decidió que Lakewood quedaría cerrado durante una larga temporada.

Cuando llegaron a Chicago, Anthony también se vio inmerso entre tutores y lecciones sorprendiendo a todos al superar las expectativas. Entregándose por completo al estudio, pudo superar favorablemente la muerte de su amada madre. Estaba convencido de que ella había dejado de sufrir por su enfermedad y que seguramente se encontraba en el cielo, cuidando de él. Aunque no comprendía la reacción de su padre, agradecía que al menos pudiera tener contacto con él a través del correo. Recibía una carta después de cada viaje de su padre y alguno que otro recuerdo del mismo. Así aprendió a conocer el mundo a través de los ojos de Vincent Brown.

La cálida compañía de Lainie también había sido importante, pues ambos se ayudaron a superar sus tristezas y por fin la alegría volvía a reflejarse en el rostro de los pequeños compañeros.

El tiempo transcurrió y nuevamente llegó Septiembre. Dos cumpleaños se festejarían este año y aunque la Tía Abuela Elroy había prometido una gran celebración, el humor aún no estaba para grandes festejos. Preferían dejar pasar este cumpleaños en la paz del silencio. Se contentaban con estar juntos y soplar las velas de un solo pastel de vainilla y chocolate.

Había más sucesos inesperados para ambos y cambios que serían anunciados.

Bueno, hasta aquí este capi. Es un poco cortito, ya sé. Pero el que sigue será del tamaño normal.

Gracias a todas las que leen anónimamente. Me estoy esforzando para convencerlas de dejar un comentario.

Saludos a ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, mis fieles seguidoras desde el capítulo 1. Gracias ccc73 por tus hermosas palabras de aliento.


	8. Chapter 8 Cambios Significativos

¡Hola a todas!

Antes de continuar, quisiera decir que los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadoras, Kyoko Mizuki y las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi. El ánime pertenece a Toei Animation.

Por favor, tomen en cuenta que esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, dónde nos encontramos con personajes nuevos. La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del manga y el anime, sin embargo en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

SweetCandyAndley

Capítulo 8

Cambios significativos.

A principios del mes de octubre recibieron una visita sorpresa. La familia Cornwell había llegado de Asia y después de instalarse en su villa, decidieron visitar a los Andley.

La alegría que se percibió al momento de reunirse después de tanto tiempo fue totalmente palpable. La relación que mantenían los cuatro era verdadera y profunda. Los hermanos Cornwell relataron sus aventuras en aquel lejano lugar, y sobre todo las diferencias en cuanto a la cultura y las costumbres. Sin olvidar que el clima desértico era bastante caluroso. Había muchas cosas interesantes, nunca se quedaban en una ciudad mucho tiempo, por lo que no podían hacer muchas amistades y acostumbrarse a los lugares que visitaban.

Sólo habían pasado unos días y otro miembro de la familia también tendría su propia celebración. Era la primera vez que festejaba con sus familia entera. Estarían presentes sus padres, su hermano, la Tía Abuela y sus queridos primos. El once de octubre de mil novecientos cuatro, Archivald Cornwell celebraba su octavo aniversario envuelto en un ambiente amable y cariñoso.

A petición expresa de Archie, esa noche, todos deberían lucir sus mejores galas, ya que deseaba poner en práctica sus modales y quería que todo fuera muy elegante. Su color favorito, el azul, sería el motivo de la fiesta. Y los adornos florales serían las orquídeas. (Aunque ese sería un pequeño predicamento para la Tía Abuela, pues no tenían orquídeas en sus jardines. Bueno, ella se las arreglaría para complacer a su sobrino).

Unos días después fue anunciado que el Sr. Cornwell había sido nombrado embajador de América en Arabia Saudita recientemente por lo que los Señores Cornwell debían regresar a ese lugar.

Debido a los constantes viajes y cambios a los que tendrían que enfrentarse, no era adecuado para los chicos ser sometidos a tantas mudanzas y además debían continuar con su preparación. Por esa razón ellos también quedarían bajo la tutela de Elroy Andley.

Aunque sus responsabilidades como Matriarca de la familia exigían la mayor parte de su tiempo, el hecho de tener a los chicos con ella la hacía muy feliz. Después de todo, el futuro del Clan recaía en las manos de esos chiquillos. Era la mejor oportunidad para educarlos y guiarlos, así serían los mejores en todo lo que se propusieran. Debían aprender a anteponer el _**Valor**_ de la familia, resguardar el _**Honor**_ del Clan y fomentar la _**Lealtad**_ entre sus miembros. Era una oportunidad única de crear vínculos fuertes y duraderos entre los próximos líderes.

Para los Cornwell fue más fácil acoplarse a la nueva rutina y pronto todo marchaba de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Elroy Andley. Para ella los viajes necesarios para resolver los asuntos y negocios familiares empezaron a ser más largos y continuos.

A pesar de eso se sentía tranquila pues en realidad sus sobrinos eran responsables y podía confiar en ellos. La fortuna se incrementaba tras cada negociación y todo iba marchando perfectamente.

Una de las instrucciones que había sido dada a Jack, consistía en continuar la investigación de la muerte de los padres de Lainie. Aunque parecía que el complot se había venido abajo, no podían simplemente confiar en que todo había terminado. La mente detrás de todo seguía siendo un misterio. El único dato disponible no ayudaba mucho. Tenían que continuar la búsqueda en América. Aun así las vidas de los jóvenes Andley transcurrían sin percances.

Los cuatro avanzaban en sus deberes y cada día sobrepasaban las expectativas. Debido a que Anthony y Stear eran de la misma edad, les tocaba tomar juntos sus lecciones.

Archie y Lainie tomaban las lecciones en el mismo salón, aunque él era un año mayor que ella. La cantidad de materias aumentaba según los resultados de cada uno, así las personalidades de los chicos empezaron a diferenciarse, cada uno descubría cuáles eran sus materias favoritas.

A Anthony y a Lainie les agradaban las ciencias naturales, aunque Anthony prefería aprender sobre los tipos de flora y Lainie sobre fauna.

A Stear le atraían las matemáticas y le agradaba la idea de que todo tuviera una explicación. Le gustaba investigar el funcionamiento de las cosas, el orden de las mismas y su lugar en el universo.

A Archie los modales, la etiqueta y la música parecían fascinarlo, la elegancia que fue adquiriendo lo representaba en su afán de estar siempre limpio, listo y presentable. Su personalidad se desarrollaba en un joven atractivo y gallardo.

A Lainie le agradaba tanto la nueva materia de ciencias que desde el principio la fascinó y cautivó. Alimentaba su deseo de conocer la libertad de la naturaleza. Y cómo era que vivía cada una de esas criaturas. Además, como compartía la vida con sus primos, no tenía la necesidad de escribirles, por lo que pensó que la única persona que se encontraba lejos, era precisamente el Tío Abuelo William.

Con ese pensamiento, decidió que le escribiría a él y que le haría llegar sus cartas a través del buen Sr. George. Ella debía practicar su escritura, era parte de sus lecciones. Y tal vez, el Tío Abuelo contestaría.

Así su primera carta fue escrita,

_**Querido Tío Abuelo William,**_

_**¿Cómo está? Tal vez le parezca extraño que le escriba, pues aunque soy parte de su familia, nunca nos hemos visto.**_

_**Sé que tiene muchos deberes y por eso no tiene tiempo de visitar la mansión de Chicago, dónde vivo con la Tía Abuela Elroy y Anthony.**_

_**Alistair y Archivald se quedarán con nosotros, porque sus padres los tíos Cornwell viajarán por Arabia Saudita. No sé bien dónde queda eso, pero dicen que es muy lejos. Y como van a estar en muchos lugares, creen que es mejor que ellos se queden aquí en Chicago. Me da mucho gusto porque así tendré con quienes jugar además de Anthony.**_

_**La Srita. Miller, mi tutora, me ha recomendado practicar mi escritura y me parece muy aburrido hacerlo sola. Por eso decidí que sería más emocionante escribirle a alguien que puede leer lo que pienso.**_

_**Este mes empecé a estudiar ciencias naturales. La Srita. Miller, me ha dejado un libro con muchos dibujos de la naturaleza, me encantan los animales y aprender de cómo viven. ¡Me gustaría mucho salir a investigar algún día!**_

_**Espero que le agrade mi carta y me dé permiso de seguir escribiéndole.**_

_**Respetuosamente,**_

_**Elaine Wellington Andley**_

No tuvo que esperar mucho para tener la oportunidad de enviar su carta, pues esa semana, el Sr. George hacía su visita regular a Madame Elroy y ajustaban sus agendas para controlar las actividades de sus negocios. Trabajaban largas horas en la biblioteca y después volvía a irse. El último día, Lainie pudo conversar con George.

- _**Hola Sr. George**_ – le saludó alegremente. Con su mirada fija y observadora. – _**¿Tiene muchos deberes que cumplir todavía?**_ –

- _**Hola Srita. Elaine. No, ya terminé con ellos.**_ – Le contestó seriamente, pero bastante intrigado por la forma en que ella lo observaba.

- _**Qué bueno. Este… yo… yo quiero pedirle un favor, Sr. George**_.- Titubeaba al hablar, pero ya se había decidido.

- _**Y, ¿qué favor será ese?- **_George se sentía cada vez más intrigado. Esperaba no verse envuelto en alguna de las travesuras de la pequeña.

- _**Aquí tiene.**_ – Extendió su mano para entregarle un sobre. – _**Es para el Tío Abuelo**_ _**William**_. – Le confirmó el destinatario.

- _**¿Cómo dice?**_ – exclamó perplejo.

- _**Sí, es una carta que quiero enviarle al Tío Abuelo, pero como no sé dónde vive, quiero que usted se la entregue. ¿Puede hacerme ese favor? **_– Y lo miró suplicante.

- _**Muy bien, lo haré señorita Elaine. **_– y guardó el sobre en la bolsa interior de su impecable saco negro. No pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad sobre el motivo por el cual dicha carta había sido escrita. - _**¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Elaine?- **_Quizás tuviera algún problema y solicitaba ayuda.

- _**Sí, por supuesto, Sr. George. Gracias**_. – Y salió alegremente en dirección a la habitación de estudio, dónde ya la esperaba la Srita. Miller.

Así los días pasaban, entre deberes y juegos los cuatro jovencitos crecían en un ambiente disciplinado y ordenado, pero alegre y amistoso. Con cada una de las pequeñas acciones que hacían cada día, iban forjando su carácter. **(1)**.

Casi siempre estaban solos, a cargo de los tutores. Compartían su tiempo, sus sueños, sus tristezas y sus anhelos; la mayor parte del tiempo libre que les quedaba lo pasaban juntos.

Algunos días también presentaban cambios de humor, se mostraban taciturnos, pensativos, callados. Los cuatro sabían que en ocasiones Lainie extrañaba a sus padres, había entendido que no los volvería a ver. Anthony al igual que ella en algunas ocasiones extrañaba a su madre y cuando pensaba en su padre, le escribía. Stear y Archie, mantenían contacto esporádico con sus padres y aunque era muy corto el tiempo en que convivían, a veces también se sentían solos. Anthony y Lainie actuaban como hermanos, Stear y Archie lo eran. Sin embargo los cuatro eran inseparables.

Una mañana la Srita Miller creyó conveniente reunir a los cuatro para compartir la lección de lectura, sería mucho más interesante si había más comentarios sobre a historia que les había elegido. Se trataba de la historia de un chico que iba a la escuela por lo que los jóvenes no tardaron en identificarse con él. Aunque se preguntaban cómo sería estar rodeados de muchos más chicos de sus edades, pues ellos siempre habían estudiado con tutores particulares. Se dejaron llevar al mundo de Enrique, junto a él también aprendieron a darle valor a la familia. Reconocieron los esfuerzos y sacrificios que cada personaje hacía, por un bien superior. Aprendieron el valor de la humildad humana y del alma, reconociendo en sus propias vidas que ellos cuatro eran una familia. **(2)**

Bajo la guía de la Srita. Miller tuvieron que hacer un reporte de sus observaciones y lo que habían aprendido. Tenían mucho sobre qué meditar y la lección de lectura adquirió un nuevo sentido en sus vidas. Se mostraban ávidos de participar durante la lección. Aunque Stear y Anthony eran mejores lectores y más rápidos, Archie y Lainie eran más perspicaces y cuestionaban con regularidad. Los por qué, los cómo y los cuándo hacían la clase más entretenida. La Srita. Miller les había dicho que "_**los libros son los mejores consejeros, porque ni el temor ni la ambición les impedían decir las cosas**_" **(3)**.

Un viernes por la tarde, los chicos estaban descansando de sus deberes. Cada quien se había retirado a su habitación para disfrutar de un momento a solas. Lainie se encontraba observando a través de la ventana de su habitación hacia el cielo, contemplando la belleza de los colores pastel que le obsequiaba el firmamento.

Desde su llegada a Chicago había descubierto en uno de sus tantos paseos de exploración un gran árbol de tronco grueso en uno de los grandes jardines. Había logrado subir a su copa y ver desde ahí uno de los más hermosos atardeceres. En este momento se le había ocurrido que sería una vista digna de compartir con Anthony y los demás.

Salió en busca de su nana para pedirle ayuda para preparar un día de campo sorpresa al siguiente día. Tal vez por la hora podrían tomar el té afuera, aprovechando que la Tía Abuela no se encontraba en Chicago debido a sus múltiples compromisos.

Así fue que el sábado por la tarde los cuatro tomaron el té cerca del árbol favorito de Lainie. Además de los dulces pastelillos y los deliciosos bocadillos que habían llevado, también jugaron un poco al aire libre. Cuando el sol empezó su descenso, Lainie invitó a sus primos a trepar el árbol y llegar a la copa. Se sorprendió de la habilidad que demostraron, sobre todo al seguirla muy de cerca Stear, luego Anthony y finalmente Archie, quien no se mostraba muy entusiasmado con esa aventura. Una vez en la cima, pudieron contemplar la belleza del ocaso y comprendieron porqué Lainie había insistido tanto en que subieran. Después del espectáculo, decidieron bajar y regresar a la mansión. Todo marchaba bien, cuando de pronto Archie perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo con la camisa rota. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a trepar árboles en su vida!

Un año más llegaba a su fin, nuevamente llegó la Navidad. Y aunque era una época en que la alegría se respiraba en cada rincón de Chicago, también era una época de tristeza para una pequeña. Esa Navidad había hecho sólo una petición a la Tía Abuela Elroy.

Una semana antes, en la sala de lectura, Lainie se encontraba sola y callada, contemplando el fuego de la chimenea. Escuchando el crepitar de los leños y pensando en el Ángel de sus sueños. No había hablado con nadie, acerca de aquel encuentro. Se había convencido a sí misma que sólo podría tratarse de un ser especial que había venido del cielo para ayudarla esa fría noche de invierno. Aunque no tenía alas y él mismo lo había negado, esa noche le salvó la vida y le dio una oportunidad para seguir adelante. No fueron necesarias muchas palabras, tan sólo su cálida sonrisa, su dulce voz y su semblante luminoso fueron capaces de hacerla desistir de su viaje para alcanzar a sus padres. Ahora entendía sus palabras. _**"Ese es un viaje que nadie debe hacer por voluntad propia. Creo que cada quien tiene su tiempo."**_ Y definitivamente aún no era su tiempo. Ella tenía la oportunidad de hacer aún tantas cosas y sobretodo en compañía de los que ahora amaba tanto.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no escuchó los pasos de la persona que había entrado y que la observaba con cautela desde el umbral.

- _**Hola Lainie**_ – Dijo la Tía Abuela con voz suave. Una que sólo usaba en contadas ocasiones y que era empleada para no asustar a la pequeña.

- _**Hola Tía Abuela**_ – contestó, levantándose y haciendo una venia en manera de saludo.

- _**Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos **_– decía al momento en que se acercaba hacia el sillón frente a la chimenea.

- _**Sí**_ – respondía observando los movimientos de la mujer.

- _**Vamos, siéntate junto a mí **_– Haciendo una seña indicándole que se acercara.

El rostro de Lainie palideció un momento, recordando fugazmente una escena similar que había ocurrido casi un año atrás. Notando su turbación y duda, la Tía le dijo – _**No te preocupes, esta vez no tengo malas noticias que darte. Sólo quiero conversar contigo un momento.**_

- _**¡Ah! **_– Inmediatamente se relajó y se acomodó junto a su Tía.

- _**¿En qué estabas pensando?**_

- _**¿Mmh?**_ – Sintiéndose descubierta bajó la mirada y un rayito de tristeza cruzó por su rostro.

- _**Es normal que pienses en ellos. Puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras. Estoy segura de que ellos te protegen desde dónde están.-**_

- _**Yo… yo tengo miedo Tía Abuela.**_

- _**¿Miedo? ¿De qué?**_

-_** De olvidar sus rostros. Que cuando piense en ellos no pueda ver el color de sus ojos, el color de sus cabellos. De la calidez de sus sonrisas y a veces, de lo fuerte de sus abrazos, de lo dulce de sus caricias y lo suave de sus besos.**_

- _**Algunas cosas, se olvidan con el tiempo, otras se quedan grabadas en el corazón. Ya veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudarte.**_

- _**¿En serio, Tía Abuela? **_– Sus ojitos se iluminaron en ese momento.

- _**Te doy mi palabra. Y la palabra de un Andley debe ser cumplida.**_

- _**Muchas gracias, Tía Abuela.**_- Y se giró para besar su mejilla. Después salió corriendo en busca de sus primos.

- _**No corras Elaine, eso no es bien visto. Recuerda comportarte como**_ –

- _**Sí, ya sé, una damita elegante**_ – Y se contuvo. Sólo apresuró el paso.

- _**Tampoco es correcto interrumpir a tus mayores.**_ – Le dijo un poco más enérgica.

_**- ¡Lo siento!- **_Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo de la habitación.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) _No olvidemos que las pequeñas acciones de cada día hacen o deshacen el carácter. _Oscar Wilde.

(2) _Corazón Diario de un Niño_. Publicado en 1886 en Italiano.

Edmundo de Amicis.

(3) Los libros son, entre mis consejeros, los que más me agradan, porque ni el temor ni la ambición les impiden decirme lo que debo hacer.

Alfonso II de Aragón (1157 – 1196) Rey de la corona de Aragón.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Hasta aquí este capítulo.

Gracias nuevamente a todas las que leen anónimamente. Espero que en algún momento se decidan a dejar el anonimato y me dejen un comentario.

Saludos especiales a _**ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707.**_


	9. Chapter 9 La sorpresa para el Tío Abuelo

¡Hola a todas!

Antes de continuar, quisiera decir que los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy pertenecen a su creadora Kyoko Mizuki y las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi. El anime pertenece a Toei Animation.

Por favor, tomen en cuenta que esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, dónde nos encontramos con personajes nuevos. La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del manga y el anime, sin embargo en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

SweetCandyAndley

Capítulo 9

La sorpresa para el Tío Abuelo William.

Un leve toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- _**Adelante.- **_Dijo a quién tocaba detrás de la puerta.

- _**Hola, Anthony, ¿estás muy ocupado?- **_Se escuchó la voz cálida de Lainie.

- _**No, para nada. ¿Qué sucede?- **_Le dijo tiernamente.

- _**Me preguntaba si puedes ayudarme.- **_Comentó tímidamente, mientras lo veía de frente.

- _**Claro que sí. Dime ¿en qué será? – **_Le dijo al tiempo en que la invitaba a decirle lo que tenía en mente.

- _**Quiero hacerle un regalo al Tío Abuelo William.- **_Le había contestado algo dubitativa.

- _**¿Al Tío Abuelo? ¿Y qué tipo de regalo?- **_le preguntó Anthony. Esta chiquilla sí que lo había sorprendido con sus ocurrencias.

- _**Pensé que tal vez podríamos enviarle una tarjeta de Navidad. Además podríamos hacer algo todos juntos, así él también puede recibir un regalo de parte nuestra. – **_Terminó de explicarse muy segura de sí misma.

- _**Nunca se me habría ocurrido. ¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente exactamente? **_– Necesitaba más información al respecto, para formarse una idea de lo que le pediría Lainie.

- _**Me gusta mucho como pintas. ¿Podrías hacerme un dibujo del árbol de Navidad que se encuentra en el gran salón y además poner la chimenea de la biblioteca atrás de él? – **_Le describía lo que quería que hiciera.

- _**¿Lo quieres con acuarelas o lo quieres en blanco y negro? – **_Le preguntó Anthony, después de un momento, una vez que se hizo una imagen mental del cuadro.

- _**Me gustaría más con acuarelas, así parecerá más real. Voy a pedirle a Stear y Archie, que me ayuden a conseguir otras cosas. – **_Lainie le había explicado seriamente. Después de todo la idea era que todos hicieran algo en particular.

- _**Está bien, me pondré a trabajar de inmediato. Creo que es una estupenda idea.- **_Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió abiertamente.

- _**Entonces nos vemos más tarde**_. – Y así salió deprisa en busca de los demás.

- _**Stear, Stear, ¿estás aquí? **_– preguntó mientras entraba al salón de lecciones. Seguramente su primo estaría haciendo algunos deberes extra. Le encantaba resolver ejercicios matemáticos aunque fueran vacaciones.

- _**Sí, Lainie, aquí estoy. ¿Se te ofrece algo? – **_Le decía el inventor mientras dejaba sobre el pupitre su cuaderno de ejercicios.

- _**Ahora que lo preguntas, la verdad es que sí. ¿Me puedes ayudar? – **_Le preguntó Lainie, sabiendo de antemano que su primo no se negaría a su petición.

- _**Dime, ¿qué necesitas?- **_Stear le puso toda su atención.

- _**Podrías ayudarme a hacer una caja, ¿así de grande?**_- Y con sus brazos le mostró el tamaño que quería.

- _**Eso sería como de 40 X 20 centímetros. Sí, creo que sí podría. ¿Para qué la quieres?- **_Le intrigaba la petición de su pequeña prima.

- _**Estoy preparando una sorpresa para el Tío Abuelo William. - **_ Le sonrió al tiempo que lo observaba con una mirada cómplice.

- _**¡Oh! ¿Y qué clase de sorpresa?- **_La diversión comenzaba a dibujarse en su gentil rostro.

- _**Es que si te lo digo, ya no sería una sorpresa. – **_Le respondió un poco retraída.

- _**Está bien. ¿Quieres que la caja sea suave y flexible o rígida? – **_Volvió a adoptar una actitud seria.

- _**¿Suave y flexible o rígida?**_- La confusión claramente reflejada en su rostro.

- _**Bueno, ¿la quieres de papel acartonado o de madera? – **_Le explicó en inventor.

- _**¡De madera! Para que dure más. - **_ Se emocionó al imaginarla terminada.

- _**Muy bien, me pondré a trabajar en ello. – **_Le aseguró.

- _**Gracias, Stear. Ahora iré a buscar a Archie.**_ – Y salió en busca del único que le faltaba.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado, lo encontró en la cocina tratando de convencer a la Sra. Melville de que le sirviera otro pastelillo.

- _**¡Archivald Cornwell! Otra vez estás comiendo el postre antes de la comida. ¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ – No pudo evitar reírse, al ver la cara de espanto que había puesto su primo al darle una mordida a su pastelillo.

- _**¡Ay Elaine! Me asustaste. Casi me atraganto por tu culpa.- **_Le recriminó Archie.

- _**Eso no sucedería si no fueras tan goloso. Te va a doler el estómago con tanto dulce. – **_Le dijo Lainie, adoptando el tono que en contadas ocasiones usaba la Tía Abuela cuando les llamaba la atención.

- _**No creo, además, ni modo de dejarlo a medias. Mejor me lo acabo de una vez.**_ – y de dos bocados más el pastelillo desapareció por completo. – _**Dime, ¿y para qué me estabas buscando? La última vez que te vi, estabas conversando con la Tía Abuela.**_

- _**Sí, lo que pasa es que necesito tu ayuda. **_**– **Le dijo Lainie mientras lo observaba tiernamente.

- _**¿Para hacer qué? No se trata de otra de tus aventuras ¿o sí? Aún recuerdo como tuve que cambiarme después de que se te ocurrió que era buena idea trepar a los árboles. – **_Archie le había contestado un poco molesto.

- ¡_**Era una buena idea! Además era la única manera en que creo que se puede ver al horizonte. – **_Le había contestado. Aun recordaba la tarde en que había invitado a sus primos a subir por las ramas del gran árbol que se encontraba en una de las grandes extensiones de áreas verdes de la propiedad. Ese día le había pedido a Nina que prepara algunos bocadillos para que tomaran el té al aire libre en lugar de tomarlo en el Salón de Té de la Tía Abuela. Había querido compartir con ellos el maravilloso paisaje que se divisaba a lo lejos. Jamás pensó que terminaría como lo hizo. Volviendo al presente, recordó el motivo de su búsqueda._** - Pero no te preocupes, ésta vez necesito que me ayudes a hacer otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con los árboles. Quisiera elegir algunas combinaciones. Quiero conseguir que un regalo se vea muy elegante. – **_Le había explicado con la mayor de las paciencias.

- _**¡Mmh! Y ¿vas a decirme para quien es el regalo? – **_Archie no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto.

- _**Sí, pero no aquí. Es una sorpresa. Vamos. - **_Y Ambos salieron de la cocina ante la mirada graciosa de los empleados.

Una vez en la habitación de Lainie, ella sacó uno de los baúles que había traído desde Escocia. Al abrirlo, algunas telas que tenía guardadas en el interior quedaron a la vista e inevitablemente llamaron la atención de Archie. Sin duda alguna, eran muy finas.

- _**Y bien, ¿Para quién es el regalo?- **_Volvió a cuestionar Archie, mientras escudriñaba el rostro de su prima.

- _**Es para el Tío Abuelo William. –**_

- _**¡Oh! ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? – **_le preguntó, pues aún no lograba entenderla del todo.

- _**¿Qué te parecen unos pañuelos? ¿No crees que serían un excelente regalo? Puedes escoger las telas que quieras. ¿Cuánto crees que sean adecuados? ¿Te parece bien si son siete? Uno para cada día de la semana. ¿Me puedes ayudar? – **_Lainie se había emocionado.

- _**Por supuesto. Los caballeros siempre necesitan pañuelos. Y estas telas son realmente hermosas. – **_Archie le decía al tiempo en que tocaba las telas.__

_- __**Me gustaría que llevaran un bordado, ¿crees que se pueda?**__ – _Preguntó algo preocupada.

_- __**¿Qué clase de bordado? No hago bordados. **__– _Negó enfáticamente Archie.

_- __** Me gustaría que tuvieran algo como su nombre. ¿Qué opinas de "Tío Abuelo William"? – **_Le describió la idea, mientras abría los brazos como si extendiera las palabras con las manos.

- _**¿Tío Abuelo William? – **_Repitió Archie, asimilando la idea.

- _**Si**_. _**Tal vez Nina nos pueda ayudar con el bordado.**_ – Terminó sugiriendo Lainie.

- _**Empezaré a trabajar ahora mismo, yo me pondré de acuerdo con Nina y seguramente los tendré listos mañana por la tarde.**_

- _**Gracias, Archie. Ahora tengo algunas otras cosas que conseguir. Nos vemos después. **_ – Y salió presurosa con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Buscó a la Tía Abuela para pedirle permiso de ir al centro de Chicago, ya que quería comprar unas cajas de bombones y chocolates. Le dijo que debía preparar una sorpresa y que le hacían falta esos elementos. Así, le fue permitido salir en compañía de Nina y Peter, el chofer.

Una vez en el gran almacén, solicitó amablemente al tendero, que le diera dos cajas de bombones al licor, dos cajas de chocolates surtidos, dos cajas de dulce de leche y una caja de caramelos de café. Cuando tuvo todo lo que necesitaba se sintió feliz. Regresaron a la mansión, en cuanto entró subió a su habitación para prepararse para la cena. En realidad, tanto ajetreo, ya la tenía hambrienta.

Los cuatro comieron en silencio, meditando cada uno en sus propios asuntos, sólo se escuchaban los ruidos normales de los cambios de plato y los cubiertos. La Tía Abuela estaba algo intrigada por este comportamiento, pero no les dijo nada. Era un tanto extraño que se mantuvieran en silencio durante toda la cena, cuando en otras ocasiones, conversaban amenamente. Terminaron sus alimentos más rápido de lo normal y una vez que acabaron todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Así transcurrió la noche, el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena del día siguiente. Los cuatro se reunieron en la habitación de Lainie para mostrar lo que habían terminado.

Al ver el resultado final, quedaron encantados. El dibujo de Anthony era precioso, cada detalle destacaba en color y se podía percibir la esencia de la Navidad al verlo. Decidieron no doblarlo y mejor escribir en la parte posterior del cartoncillo. El mensaje central deseaba una Feliz Navidad y un próspero año 1905. Además de firmarlo cada uno de ellos. La caja de madera, era impresionante, Stear había hecho un pequeño grabado con unas rosas en la parte frontal y en la tapa había grabado el nombre de William Andley. Los pañuelos de Archie, eran exquisitos y estaban perfectamente doblados. Adicionalmente había hecho un protector en tela gris brillante para guardarlos. Lainie sacó una caja de bombones al licor y una de chocolates surtidos. Todo cabía perfectamente dentro de la caja de madera. Ahora sólo faltaba el mensajero que le haría llegar la sorpresa al Tío Abuelo William.

Adicionalmente, Lainie decidió escribir su segunda carta.

_**Querido Tío Abuelo,**_

_**¿Cómo está ahora? Espero que se encuentre muy bien de salud. Por el momento aquí en Chicago ya han comenzado las primeras nevadas. Y aunque el frío es tolerable, no nos dejan salir mucho estos días. **_

_**Empezaron nuestras primeras vacaciones desde que Stear y Archie vinieron a vivir con nosotros y nos hemos divertido un montón. Nos dieron permiso de ayudar a adornar el árbol de Navidad y esta vez le tocó a Alistair poner la estrella en la punta, porque es el mayor. **_

_**Espero que pase una Feliz Navidad donde quiera que se encuentre. **_

_**Respetuosamente,**_

_**Elaine Wellington Andley**_

Esa tarde, como enviado por el cielo, se apareció el Sr. George Johnson. Además de los informes que traía para la Tía Elroy, traía uno especial para la pequeña Lainie. Después de terminar de intercambiar información, de recibir nuevas instrucciones y dejar otros asuntos en manos de Elroy Andley, George Johnson salió de la biblioteca satisfecho de los logros de ese año.

En las escaleras que se encontraban en el Gran Salón, Lainie lo esperaba ansiosa. Dependía de lo que el Tío Abuelo William opinara de su carta, si se animaba a entregar la sorpresa que con tanto esmero habían preparado.

- _**Hola Sr. George **_– le saludó alegremente. – _**¿Acaso ya terminaron por hoy los muchos deberes que tienen?**_

- _**Hola Srita. Elaine. Sí, ya terminé con todos ellos.**_ – Le contestó seriamente, como siempre.

- _**Qué bueno. Este… yo… yo quiero preguntarle si tiene algún mensaje para mí, Sr. George.**_

- _**Y sí que lo tengo, Srita. Elaine.**_

- _**¿En verdad? **_– Y sus ojos mostraban ansiedad y alegría.

- _**El Sr. William está muy complacido con su carta. Y espera que continúe escribiéndole. Aunque es muy probable que él mismo no pueda hacerlo, le alegra tener noticias suyas.**_

- _**¡Qué bueno! Espéreme un momento por favor.**_ – Y salió disparada a su habitación en busca de la caja de madera. Al regresar, con mucho cuidado de no tropezar, se la entregó a George, quien la miraba completamente asombrado.

- _**Es para el Tío Abuelo.**_

- _**¿Cómo dice?**_

- _**Sí, es una sorpresa que le hemos preparado todos nosotros. **__**Anthony, Stear, Archie y yo. **__**Pensamos que tal vez él siempre está muy ocupado y no puede venir a celebrar con nosotros. Así que quisimos que sintiera el calor de nuestra familia. **_

En ese momento, los chicos se acercaron expectantes a la respuesta de George. Sin percatarse de la presencia de la Tía Abuela que había escuchado la conversación. Una lágrima corría por su mejilla y la retiró disimuladamente con su pañuelo.

George observó cuidadosamente la caja que le habían entregado y pudo darse cuenta del trabajo y esmero con el que había sido hecha. Estaba intrigado por su contenido. Sin embargo, no la abriría y quizás tampoco se enteraría de lo que había dentro. O ¿quizás sí?

- _**Muy bien, de ser así, me siento muy honrado en ser elegido el mensajero para entregar tan importante obsequio.-**_

- _**Muchas gracias, Sr. George**_- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Los días pasaron, las festividades se llevaron a cabo, los bailes en casa de los Andley siempre estaban en boca de la alta sociedad americana. La primera de muchas experiencias en grandes bailes se llevó a cabo el veinticuatro de diciembre. Una celebración bastante concurrida, personas importantes en el ámbito financiero y comercial desfilaban en el Gran Salón. La cena tradicional se compartió en armonía y la orquesta amenizó con melodías navideñas. Los jóvenes que siempre estaban juntos, disfrutaron de la reunión, aunque fueron enviados a dormir después de la cena.

Los jóvenes debían comportarse siempre a la altura de las circunstancias, mostrando en todo tiempo el buen uso de la etiqueta y el protocolo. La elegancia que despedían todos era palpable, pero además estaba cubierta de una naturalidad y luz innatas.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó la hora de abrir los regalos. Los cuatro se reunieron en torno al árbol de Navidad. Y mientras abrían sus regalos, la emoción se reflejaba en sus hermosos rostros. El primero en descubrir su regalo fue Anthony, quien recibió un juego completo de pinturas nuevas, al óleo, acuarelas, pasteles, colores, caballetes y lienzos de diferentes tamaños.

Alistair recibió una caja de diversas herramientas. Las que llamaron más su atención fueron las diseñadas para trabajar la madera, entre ellas, un pirógrafo con una gran cantidad de figuras para realizar el pirograbado.

Archivald recibió una suscripción anual para recibir todas las actualizaciones en moda de París, Inglaterra y América. Doce ejemplares de cada país le llegarían directo a casa.

Elaine recibió la mejor sorpresa de su vida. Un retrato al óleo de sus padres, con ella en medio de ellos. Inmediatamente supo que su querida Tía Abuela Elroy había cumplido su palabra. Aunque las lágrimas salieron desbocadas de sus ojos grises, era alegría lo que iluminaba su rostro. Así jamás olvidaría como eran sus padres, ni el profundo amor que alguna vez sintieron por ella.

Compartieron los bombones al licor, los chocolates surtidos, los dulces de leche y los caramelos que Lainie había comprado aquel día en el almacén.

Como cada Navidad, Jack también había llegado a Chicago para ver a Lainie. A ella le alegraba verlo, pues había entendido que debido a las responsabilidades que le fueron asignadas, normalmente radicaba en Nueva York y viajaba a Londres periódicamente. Aunque continuaba cumpliendo su promesa y la visitaba una vez cada tres meses. Seguía siendo uno de sus guardianes y era quien protegía lo que sus padres le habían dejado. En esas ocasiones Jack también aprovechaba ese tiempo para ver a Nina. Ese año finalmente se había decidido a hablar con ella de sus sentimientos. Se conocían desde pequeños y el cariño y la confianza entre ellos había crecido hasta convertirse en algo más profundo. Si las cosas le eran favorables, tal vez Nina accediera a su petición. Nerviosamente contemplaba el anillo que sostenía en su mano derecha. Y anhelaba compartir su vida con ella.

Al principio fue la emoción de descubrir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Nina se había enamorado de Jack desde su adolescencia, pero creía que era un amor imposible. Confirmar que él sentía lo mismo la llenó de entusiasmo. Quería aceptar la propuesta hecha por él, sin embargo, pensaba en Lainie. Si se casaba con Jack, tendría que dejar a Lainie y no quería hacerlo.

Conversaron largamente, y después de confiarse mutuamente sus deseos y preocupaciones, decidieron comprometerse y dejar la fecha de la boda para un futuro lejano. Tal vez cuando Lainie fuera un poco más grande y no necesitara tanto de Nina. Por ahora se contentaron con saber que eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad.

El año mil novecientos cinco pintaba ser un año muy bueno. Al menos los primeros tres meses pasaron volando. Aunque el invierno no había sido demasiado crudo, no se les había permitido salir mucho al aire libre. Salvo por unas cuantas ocasiones y durante el mediodía cuando el ambiente no era tan frío.

Las lecciones continuaban y había sido el turno de leer otra historia interesante que describía la vida de un niño huérfano en las calles pobres de Londres. Atravesar un sinfín de experiencias difíciles, como pasar hambre, trabajar para un enterrador, sufrir humillaciones y maltratos hasta tener que huir. Y terminar en una banda de niños carteristas en pleno Londres. _**(1).**_ Esta historia les hizo pensar que también existen otros que sufren pobreza, que viven en la suciedad, que terminan destruyendo sus vidas al caer en la delincuencia. Sin embargo, pudieron apreciar también las ganas de progresar en la vida y encontrar su propio lugar. Al mismo tiempo pudieron valorar las circunstancias de sus propias vidas, aunque huérfanos y solos, se sentían siempre protegidos por la unidad de su familia. Aprendieron a amar a su propio Clan.

Las lecciones de ciencias, también eran muy interesantes, y ya que el clima empezaba a ser más favorable y cálido, se les ocurrió que podrían tener muchas más aventuras al aire libre. En la parte trasera de la propiedad, había un gran árbol, de cuerpo ancho y altura considerable. A Lainie le encantaba intentar trepar por él, sobre todo cuando la Tía Abuela se encontraba fuera arreglando sus negocios. Debido a que el árbol no contaba con muchas ramas en la parte baja de su tronco, era más difícil llegar a la cumbre. Algunas veces cayó estrepitosamente, pero nunca se dio por vencida. En sus juegos siempre invitaba a sus primos y las ideas que se les ocurrían en conjunto, siempre terminaban cumpliendo algún deseo de la pequeña.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) Oliver Twist. Charles Dickens.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia. ¿En verdad aún no las convenzo de salir del anonimato? Sí que me la están poniendo difícil.

Les doy la bienvenida a _**Blanca M**_. y _**Lulushkita**_. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Saludos especiales a mis fieles seguidoras _**ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707.**_


	10. Chapter 10 La Casa del Árbol

¡Hola a todas!

Antes de continuar, quisiera decir que los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy pertenecen a su creadora Kyoko Mizuki y las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi. El anime pertenece a Toei Animation.

Por favor, tomen en cuenta que esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, dónde nos encontramos con personajes nuevos. La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del manga y el anime, sin embargo en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

SweetCandyAndley

Capítulo 10

La Casa del Árbol

La única ocasión en que Lainie había convencido a sus queridos primos de subir con ella al gran árbol, quedaron impactados de la belleza del paisaje que desde ahí se podía observar. Así que juntos idearon construir una pequeña casa en el árbol.

Como para esa tarea requerían de material especial, así como de manos expertas, Lainie finalmente escribió su tercera carta.

_**Querido Tío Abuelo,**_

_**Finalmente ya casi es primavera. Seguramente ya podrá disfrutar de un poco de calor. Espero que no le duelan los huesos cuando hace frío, como a la Sra. Melville quien se queja de sus reumas cuando el clima está muy frío. Dice que a las personas mayores a veces les duelen los huesos.**_

_**Ahora que podemos estar más tiempo fuera de casa, hemos tenido muchas actividades. Hemos ido de día de campo.**_

_**Dentro de la propiedad hay un gran árbol de tronco grueso y fuerte. Desde su copa se puede observar una gran extensión de la propiedad, pero es en las tardes cuando el paisaje se ve más hermoso coloreado por los restos de la luz del sol. **_

_**Por primera vez, Stear, Anthony, Archie y yo hemos visto juntos ese paisaje. Y en nombre de todos, quisiera pedirle permiso para construir una casa en ese árbol. Así sería más seguro y divertido ver los atardeceres. Es que Archie resbaló cuando bajábamos y se molestó aún más cuando su camisa favorita se rasgó con una de las ramas. Afortunadamente no le pasó nada grave, pero nos prometió que nunca más volvería a intentarlo. Alistair ha trabajado mucho en el diseño de los planos, para construirla a nuestro gusto. Y tenemos muchas ideas para cuando esté terminada. **_

_**Si acaso nos diera su aprobación, seríamos muy felices.**_

_**Espero que se encuentre bien donde quiera que esté. **_

_**Respetuosamente,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

Pasaron algunas semanas después de entregarle a George la carta correspondiente, sin recibir noticias. Fue a finales de abril, cuando para sorpresa de todos, llegó un grupo de trabajadores con instrucciones de construir la casa de árbol que había diseñado Stear, con la mejor madera que había al alcance. Además del mobiliario a medida que completaría el cuadro. Como un regalo adicional, se construiría un pequeño mirador para que pudieran observar las estrellas, alguna que otra noche. Dos columpios se agregaron, y una pequeña terraza.

Cuando el proyecto concluyó, la primavera estaba en su apogeo y la primera celebración que hicieron, fue el 25 de mayo de 1905. El primer cumpleaños de Stear en compañía de todos ellos. Para festejar su décimo aniversario decidieron que ese día acamparían por primera vez en la casa del árbol y por la noche podrían observar la majestuosidad de la bóveda celeste. El brillo de las estrellas y la luz de la luna crearon un ambiente casi místico. Cada uno eligió una estrella favorita y pidieron un deseo. Estar siempre juntos.

El verano había llegado y con él las añoradas vacaciones. Fueron días de completa felicidad, de juegos y descubrimientos. Los días pasaban y los chicos disfrutaban enormemente de su casita en el árbol.

Aprovechando el calor del verano tuvieron oportunidad de darse un chapuzón en el lago de la propiedad, aprendiendo a nadar en el proceso.

Ese verano, sus habilidades individuales continuaron desarrollándose. El carisma de cada uno se diferenciaba en los pequeños detalles que tenían con las personas que los rodeaban. Eran amables y les tenían cariño a todos los trabajadores.

Anthony seguía aprendiendo el arte de la jardinería y la botánica, aunque no había grandes rosedales como los de Lakewood, se había empeñado en crear su propio jardín. Era de los más madrugadores y se esforzaba en cada flor.

Elaine desarrollaba sus capacidades de observación y le fascinaba contemplar a todos los animales. Desde las aves que con su trinar le despertaban cada mañana, las ardillas que corrían tímidamente entre los árboles hasta las hormigas que no paraban de trabajar. En todo encontraba algo de qué asombrarse.

Alistair empezó a tener ideas para crear objetos únicos, a los que empezó a llamar inventos. Puso manos a la obra con su caja de herramientas y daba vuelo a su imaginación.

Archivald por su parte empezó a interesarse por el arte de la esgrima. Le habían contratado un entrenador personal.

No había espacio para el aburrimiento, si del cuarteto se trataba. Sólo se les veía entrar y salir presurosos. Siempre trayendo o llevando cosas, las ideas no faltaban, pues si no se les ocurría hoy, se les ocurriría mañana. Si no era uno, era el otro, o eran los cuatro.

La Tía Abuela se sentía orgullosa de sus nietos, no podía reprocharles nada. Los tutores entregaban siempre excelentes comentarios en su desempeño. Admiraban sus fortalezas y sobre todo fomentaban en ellos el hambre por el conocimiento.

Las buenas maneras y modales en la conducta de los chicos reafirmaban su carácter _**(1)**_.

Para mediados de junio, se había decidido que los caballos que estaban en Lakewood fueran traídos a Chicago. Así Belleza, Zafiro, Trueno y Luna fueron trasladados a las caballerizas de la Mansión Andley. Además Newton y Velvet, los caballos de los Cornwell también serían trasladados desde la Villa, ya que esta permanecía cerrada. Joseph, seguiría a cargo de los hermosos ejemplares equinos, siendo el principal responsable de su cuidado y alimentación.

Las lecciones de equitación se sumaban a las que se habían establecido en el diario vivir de los jóvenes, una actividad muy apreciada y esperada, a la que gustosamente dedicaban una hora diaria, antes del amanecer.

Fue un verano excitante. Lleno de emociones y alegrías. Pero también llegó a su fin y las vacaciones quedaron atrás.

De vuelta a la disciplina, el día estaba lleno de actividades escolares. Nuevamente se sumergirían en el mundo de la imaginación a través de la lectura y en esta ocasión vivirían las aventuras de dos hombres que realizarían un viaje apresurado alrededor del mundo _**(2)**_. A quien más le gustó esta historia, sin duda alguna fue a Lainie, quien se sintió totalmente atraída por la idea de conocer muchos lugares y aprender de cada uno de ellos. Y pensar que en tan poco tiempo se podía viajar tanto. Tal vez algún día ella misma lo intentaría.

El valor, la osadía, el misterio y el cumplimiento de la palabra empeñada fueron algunas de las lecciones aprendidas por este cuarteto.

El mes de Septiembre había llegado, y en esa ocasión no se harían dos celebraciones de cumpleaños sino una sola, y sería en honor a ambos. Además se presentaría a Lainie formalmente como protegida de Elroy Andley.

Se preparaba un gran baile, pues además en esta ocasión tendrían algunos invitados especiales. La Tía Abuela se había asegurado personalmente de todos los preparativos. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. Dos familias importantes asistirían por primera vez y era necesario que todo se diera en armonía y elegancia.

Había mandado confeccionar un vestido especial para Lainie, en una tela de seda de color vino. Con detalles en brocado dorado. Llevaría una pequeña tiara con rubíes a modo de corona. Se vería como una princesa. Después de todo, se trataba de su protegida.

Para Anthony se preparó un traje que imitaba los utilizados por los príncipes de antaño. En color azul, su favorito. Ambos representarían una pareja de príncipes durante su cumpleaños.

Stear y Archie llevarían un elegante traje de dos piezas en color azul profundo para acompañar a sus primos. La fiesta sería el treinta de septiembre, ya que era sábado.

El gran salón estaba adornado con hermosas telas, los cristales de los imponentes candelabros habían sido pulidos para tal ocasión. Los sirvientes se encontraban dando los últimos toques a la decoración.

La mesa del banquete, lucía la mejor cristalería disponible, los cubiertos de plata relucientes. Y el olor que provenía de la cocina, auguraba un delicioso festín.

Los primeros invitados estaban llegando, mientras en las habitaciones de los jóvenes los últimos toques eran dados. Lainie se miraba en el espejo que tenía en el tocador. El peinado que le había hecho Nina dejaba lucir su cuello blanco y su rostro despejado, con excepción del pequeño flequillo, mostraba la emoción y la alegría. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero sería el primer baile en el que se les permitiría bailar. Recordaba que debía ser cortés con los invitados especiales de la Tía Abuela y le intrigaba saber quiénes eran. Los toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus preguntas y se paró en el centro de la habitación al momento en que Nina abría la puerta y dejaba entrar al trío que había venido a escoltarla.

Una vez listos salieron rumbo a la escalinata que los dirigiría al gran salón. El murmullo de las voces se fue apagando al tiempo que descendían. Las miradas observaban detenidamente a los jovencitos, exclamando en aceptación. El rostro de la Tía Abuela reflejaba el gran orgullo que sentía por dicha recepción y por la imagen que se vislumbraba ante ella.

Anthony llevaba del brazo a Lainie y detrás de ellos venían Stear y Archie. Cruzaron elegantemente el salón hasta llegar delante de la matriarca e hicieron una venia para saludarla. Los ¡oh! y los ¡ah! Eran los únicos sonidos audibles.

- ¡_**Buenas noches a todos! **_- decía la Tía Abuela al momento en que se ponía de pie, para dar la bienvenida formal. – _**Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos. Tengo el honor de presentar a ustedes a mis queridos sobrinos. Anthony, Elaine, Alistair y Archivald. Quienes a partir de ahora quedan bajo mi tutela. Además de esta presentación ante ustedes, el Clan de los Andley, celebramos el cumpleaños número ocho de Elaine y el número diez de Anthony.**_ – Los aplausos se hicieron y los envolvieron en un ambiente de júbilo.

Se entregaron regalos, y se hicieron diferentes presentaciones. Hasta que llegó el momento de conocer a los invitados especiales. En primer lugar, fueron dos hermanos, Daniel y Eliza Leagan. De edades similares a los festejados. Después una jovencita tímida de nombre Annie Brighter.

Los Leagan también pertenecían al Clan Andley y venían de Florida. Los negocios que tenían con los Andley requerían la presencia del Sr. Robert Leagan en Chicago. Su familia poseía una propiedad cerca de la Mansión de Lakewood y unos días antes habían llegado para instalarse definitivamente.

Por otra parte, los negocios con el Sr. Edward Brighter empezaban a mostrar grandes beneficios y una relación más estrecha con su familia podría ser buena en el futuro próximo.

El banquete se sirvió en la manera más ceremoniosa, cumpliendo con los exigentes paladares presentes. En los rostros de los invitados solo se veía complacencia y satisfacción.

Después de cortar el pastel, que era de vainilla y chocolate, se abrió la pista de baile. La gran orquesta que se había contratado, entonó el vals inicial. Como era costumbre, los festejados abrieron el baile, mostrando sus avances en la práctica del mismo.

Otras parejas se fueron uniendo. Hasta que la pista estaba llena de movimiento y los vestidos de las damas giraban agregando color al lugar. Después de haber cumplido con el baile protocolario, los chicos salieron al balcón a tomar aire y a platicar de lo que les había parecido hasta ahora la fiesta.

-_** Qué bueno que pudimos salir de ahí, ¡siento que me ahogo entre tanta gente! **_- había dicho Lainie.

- _**Sobre todo porque no conocemos a la gran mayoría. - **_Decía Anthony. –_** Stear, Archie, me alegro que sus padres hayan podido venir.**_ – Continuó diciendo al tiempo en que miraba a Stear y Archie.

- _**Sí, es bueno verlos de vez en cuando**_. – Decía Stear.

- _**Claro, además trajeron regalos para todos**_. – Decía Archie, mientras se comía un delicioso pastelillo.

- _**Archie, ¿qué no te aburres de comer tanto dulce?**_ – preguntó Lainie.

- _**La verdad es que no, sobre todo si tiene esta rica y deliciosa crema batida.**_ – Deslizando la lengua alrededor de sus labios para limpiar el exceso de crema que tenía en el rostro.

- _**¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ – rieron de buena gana los demás.

- _**Y ¿qué les ha parecido la fiesta? Anthony, ya viste que Eliza, ¿no deja de mirarte?**_- Preguntó Stear en tono burlón.

- _**Sí, pero no me apetece volver a bailar con ella. Prefiero bailar con mi hermanita. – **_Y sonreía mientras miraba a Lainie con cierta complicidad.

-_** A ella Neil, no le quita la vista de encima**_ – Decía Archie igualmente bromista.

- _**Oh, ¿pero qué dices? Después del pisotón que me dio, no me quedan ganas de bailar con él. Y qué me dices tú Archie, Annie Brighter sólo se sonroja cuando está cerca de ti. – **_Le contestaba al tiempo en que subía y bajaba las cejas graciosamente.__

- _**No es verdad, parece que la asusto cuando me acerco a pedirle una pieza de baile. No me gusta rogar. – **_Comentaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- _**Pero si sólo se lo pediste una vez. Y si no quieres volver a hacerlo, con gusto lo haré yo.**_ - Decía Stear.

- _**Bien, Stear, por mí no hay problema. – **_Decía Archie mientras levantaba ambas manos en señal de acuerdo.

- _**Lamento interrumpirlos, pero la Tía Abuela quiere verlos**_. - Se escuchó la voz de George en la puerta del balcón.

- _**No hay problema George, gracias**_. – Fue Anthony quien lo disculpó. Y dirigiéndose a su prima le solicitó. - _**¿Vamos Lainie? –**_

- _**Por supuesto, Anthony**_.

Y los cuatro se dirigieron rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba la Tía Abuela.

- _**Hijos, que bueno que vinieron. Ya sé que no se los había pedido con anticipación, pero estoy segura que no habrá problema si les pido que nos hagan una presentación musical. Ustedes tres pueden tocar algo con sus gaitas y después Lainie podrías deleitarnos con un solo de flauta, ¿les parece bien? - **_

Los cuatro se miraron algo sorprendidos, pero aceptaron de buen agrado.

Las melodías se ejecutaron impecablemente, agradando a los invitados. El sonido de las gaitas, armoniosamente sincronizadas entonaron _Loch Lomond_ _**(3)**_ mientras Lainie cantaba la letra.

O wither away my bonnie May

_**Dónde se encontrará mi amado**_

_**S**_ae late an' sae far in the gloamin'

_**Tan tarde y tan lejos en el crepúsculo**_

The mist gather grey o'er moorland and brae

_**La niebla se reúne gris sobre la pradera y la colina**_

O wither sae far are ye roamin'?

_**¿Por qué lugares lejanos vagarás?**_

Chorus:

O ye'll tak the high road an' I'll tak the low

_**Tomarás el camino alto y tomaré el camino bajo**_

I'll be in Scotland afore ye

_**Estaré en Escocia antes que tú**_

For me and my true love

_**Porque yo y mi amor verdadero**_

will never meet again

_**Nunca nos volveremos a encontrar**_

By the bonnie bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond

_**En las bellas bellas orillas del Lago Lomond**_

I trusted my ain love last night in the broom

_**Confié en mi amor anoche en el monte**_

My Donald wha' loves me sae dearly

_**Mi joven que me ama entrañablemente**_

For the morrow he will march for Edinburgh toon

P_**orque mañana partirá hacia Edimburgo**_

Tae fecht for his King and Prince Charlie

_**A luchar por su Rey y Príncipe Carlos**_

O well may I weep for yestreen in my sleep

_**Puedo llorar por el ayer en mis sueños**_

we stood bride and bridegroom together

_**Nos paramos juntos novio y novia**_

But his arms and his breath

_**Pero sus brazos y su aliento**_

were as cold as the death

_**Eran tan fríos como la muerte**_

And his heart's blood ran red in the heather

_**Y la sangre de su corazón corrió roja sobre la hierba**_

(chorus)

As dauntless in battle as tender in love

_**Tan intrépido en batalla como tierno en el amor**_

He'd yield ne'er a foor toe the foeman

_**Jamás se arrodilló ante el enemigo**_

But never again frae the field o' the slain

_**Pero nunca más desde el campo de los caídos**_

Tae his Moira will he come by Loch Lomond

_**A su morada en el lago Lomond regresará**_

The thistle may bloom, the King hae his ain

_**El cardo florecerá, el Rey obtendrá su voluntad**_

And fond lovers may meet in the gloamin'

_**Y los enamorados se encontrarán en el crepúsculo**_

And me and my true love will yet meet again

_**Y yo y mi verdadero amor nos encontraremos otra vez**_

Far above the bonnie banks of Loch Lomond

_**Más allá de las amadas orillas del Lago Lomond.**_

(chorus)

Inundaron el ambiente con la hermosa sensación que causa el anhelo por el origen del Clan. Al cerrar los ojos podía percibirse el verdor de las praderas de la Vieja Escocia y oler el frescor del viento. Le siguieron _**Flor de Escocia**_ _**(4)**_ a la que se unieron cantando los miembros mayores de la familia. Finalmente los tres jóvenes entonaron la melodía del Clan, que se tocaba en celebraciones importantes y con la que pudieron danzar para alegrar el ambiente. En esta melodía, el sonido de las gaitas inundó todo el lugar, haciendo que la sangre escocesa que llevaban en las venas vibrara al unísono.

Agregaron otras piezas en las que Anthony tocaba la gaita, Stear el pandero, Archie el piano y Lainie la flauta. De último momento, Annie se unió al recital, acompañando a Archie en el piano a petición de la Sra. Brighter creando un ambiente muy agradable, al terminar con la demostración musical todos aplaudieron.

La fiesta llegó a su final, los chicos fueron enviados a descansar y aunque estaban cansados por el ajetreado día, se sentían gozosos. Habían disfrutado de la velada y habían hecho feliz a su Tía Abuela Elroy.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) Nuestro carácter es el resultado de nuestra conducta. Aristóteles.

(2) La vuelta al Mundo en 80 días. Julio Verne.

(3) Loch Lomond. watch?v=UpnKBxcmmQY –

By The Corries.

(4) La Flor de Escocia. watch?v=NnKkN-DjXt8 Himno Nacional Escocés.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Le doy la bienvenida a _**pau114.**_

Con mucha alegría también le doy la bienvenida a mi querida amiga Ms. Puddle (Welcome my dearest friend! See you around!)

Saludos especiales a mis fieles seguidoras _**ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707, Blanca M **_ y _**Lulushkita.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Una Desagradable Sorpresa

¡Hola a todas!

Antes de continuar, quisiera decir que los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy pertenecen a su creadora Kyoko Mizuki y las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi. El anime pertenece a Toei Animation.

Por favor, tomen en cuenta que esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, dónde nos encontramos con personajes nuevos. La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del manga y el anime, sin embargo en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

SweetCandyAndley

Capítulo 11

Una desagradable sorpresa

La familia Leagan se quedó esa noche en la Mansión, debido a que acababan de llegar a vivir a Illinois. Elroy Andley creía que la convivencia entre sus sobrinos sería placentera.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, la Tía Elroy sugirió que podrían invitar a los jóvenes Leagan a la casa del árbol y que juntos podrían pasar la mañana. La idea de llevar a Daniel y Eliza a su refugio, no parecía buena, pero los modales se hicieron cargo del asunto y terminaron por aceptar llevarlos.

Después del desayuno, se cambiaron y se pusieron sus ropas de montar, ya que tal vez tendrían tiempo de hacer una cabalgata, o quizás podrían realizar algún juego que requiriera ropa más cómoda.

En la habitación de Lainie, Nina ya la estaba esperando para ayudarla a cambiarse y le había preparado su traje favorito. El gris con blanco y negro. Sabiendo que la Srita. Eliza no contaba con un traje en esa ocasión, Lainie le pidió a Nina que sacara el traje rojo con blanco y el azul con café. Además un par de botas extra.

- _**Puedes elegir el que quieras, te lo obsequio como bienvenida**_. – Y le mostró amablemente ambos trajes.

- _**Déjame verlos.**_ – Al examinarlos, pudo notar que el traje rojo tenía un ligero trabajo de cristalería en la solapa derecha y que era el único traje que lo tenía. No había perdido detalle del traje que Lainie se pondría y pensó que ella se vería mucho más elegante con el traje rojo. - _**Creo que me quedaré con el rojo. **_–

- _**Como gustes Eliza. Me parece que ese color te sienta bien. Hace que tu hermoso cabello sobresalga.**_ – Le comentó con una sonrisa. – _**Aquí tienes, estas botas hacen juego con ese traje.**_ – Le entregó un par de botas de piel en color negro, perfectamente lustrado y brillante.

- _**Mi cabello siempre sobresale de entre los demás. Es brillante y estoy de acuerdo contigo, es hermoso.**_ – comentó secamente la pelirroja

- _**Nina, por favor, apresúrate con los peinados, no quiero hacer esperar mucho a los chicos. Sólo quiero un sencillo recogido en esta ocasión.**_ – Le pidió amablemente a su querida nana.

- _**Entonces que me arregle a mi primero, yo si quiero un recogido más sofisticado, dejando algunos caireles sueltos en la parte de atrás. Supongo que no tendrás problema con eso, ¿verdad, Lainie?- **_

- _**Oh, pues supongo que no. Creo que yo sola puedo recogerme el cabello. En esta ocasión no hay problema.**_ - Sorprendida por la petición, ladeando la cabeza le hizo una seña a Nina para que hiciera lo que había solicitado.

En la habitación de Stear y Archie, otro cantar ocurría. Debido a que Archie y Daniel tenían la misma estatura, le tocó a él proporcionar el traje que usaría su invitado. Sin duda, el gusto y la elegancia del chico ya se dejaban ver en la totalidad de su guardarropa.

- _**Puedes elegir cualquiera de estos.**_ – Decía Archie, mientras le mostraba dos trajes. El primero en color azul cobalto y el segundo en color chocolate. Ambos tenían las solapas en piel y el corte era exquisito.

- _**Me quedo con el azul**_. – dijo al momento en que bruscamente lo tomaba de manos de Archie.

- _**Muy bien. Supongo que no traes botas, así que toma estas**_. – le entregó un par de botas negras.

- _**No esperabas que llevara zapatos, ¿o sí? Obviamente tiene que ser el atuendo completo. -**_

- _**¿Cómo dices? Escucha…**_ - Empezaba a irritarse.

- _**Déjalo, Archie. Recuerda que es nuestro invitado. Debemos hacer que se sienta bienvenido.**_ – Intervino Stear, quien conocía perfectamente los arranques que solía tener su pequeño hermano, que portaba ya su traje favorito en color café haciendo juego con unas elegantes botas del mismo color.

- _**¿Ya están listos? **_– Se escuchó la voz de Anthony, que entraba en la habitación vestido en un traje azul real con botas color café.

- _**En un momento, sólo estaba siendo… cortés con nuestro invitado **_– dijo Archie al tiempo en que se ponía las botas. Usaba un traje en azul plumbago.

- _**Pasaremos por las chicas y de ahí nos vamos a la casa del árbol**_. – Enseguida se dirigió a la puerta para salir en busca de su hermanita y su invitada.

Tocó la puerta y esperaron a que les abrieran o les dieran permiso de entrar. No esperaron mucho cuando Nina les dejaba el paso libre para ver a dos damitas muy elegantes.

- _**Qué bueno que ya están listas, ¿vamos Lainie?**_ – extendió su mano para que lo tomara del brazo.

- _**Anthony, ¿no vas a escoltarme? ¿Qué modales son ésos?**_ - Eliza se fingió indignada.

- _**Bueno, yo…**_ - Miró sorprendido a Lainie, quien con una sonrisa le dijo – _**No te preocupes, tiene razón. Yo iré del brazo de Stear, ¿verdad, Stear?-**_

- _**Sí claro. Vamos pequeña, hoy yo seré tu acompañante. – **_Le decía mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

- _**Si me permiten, yo la llevaré.**_ – Interrumpió Daniel, al momento en que hacía a un lado a Stear y tomaba de la mano a Lainie.

Los cuatro estaban asombrados de los modales de sus invitados. Las cosas no pintaban bien y se sentían incómodos ante la situación. El día iría empeorando y apenas estaba empezando.

Al bajar la escalinata, se toparon con la Tía Abuela y los señores Leagan. Estaban complacidos de ver que el grupo se dirigía al exterior. La tía estaba orgullosa de sus sobrinos que habían resuelto lo de la vestimenta sin que ella tuviera que intervenir. Los Leagan observaron muy bien los trajes que portaban sus hijos, se percataron que eran ligeramente más elegantes que los que portaban los Andley en ese momento. Se sintieron arrogantemente complacidos.

Una vez que los chiquillos salieron, la Tía Abuela le dio instrucciones a Nina, para que se prepararan algunos bocadillos y bebidas que debían ser llevadas a la hora del almuerzo. Nina debía vigilar que todo fuera en perfecto orden y siguiendo el más estricto protocolo.

Mientras en la casa del árbol, una batalla estaba por iniciar. Sonrientes, orgullosos de su refugio, se preparaban para subir. Stear había colocado una escalera de soga y madera que colgaba de la terraza superior. Al ver la incómoda manera de subir, las quejas de los Leagan no se hicieron esperar. Anthony se vio en la necesidad de cargar prácticamente a Eliza, Stear y Archie tuvieron que hacer lo mismo con Daniel.

Después del esfuerzo, cuando estaban dentro, les mostraron todos los rincones. Les comentaron los grandiosos momentos que pasaban ahí durante sus horas de descanso y que desde ese lugar podían apreciar los maravillosos paisajes. Era un lugar de inspiración para todos, pues Anthony encontraba motivos que pintar, Stear tenía tiempo de realizar planos para sus próximos inventos, Archie podía ponerse al día en cuestión de moda y Lainie podía tener contacto directo con algunos animales. Su refugio impulsaba su amor por la lectura. Entre los autores encontrados en la pequeña biblioteca estaban Los hermanos Grimm _**(1)**_, Charles Dickens _**(2)**_ y Julio Verne _**(3)**_. Tenían varios libros con láminas y dibujos. Algunos libros de inventores como Leonardo Da Vinci _**(4)**_, Tomas Alva Edison _**(5)**_ e Isaac Newton _**(6)**_ principalmente de Stear.

Mientras platicaban de sus actividades, Lainie dejó unas nueces en la cornisa de la ventana, como siempre lo hacían, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de Anthony. Los rostros aburridos de los Leagan, intrigaban a los chicos, pues para ellos era muy divertido compartir su tiempo en ese lugar. Había una mesa con cuatro sillas, a la que los invitados fueron guiados. Anthony y Stear cedieron sus lugares sentándose ellos en unos cómodos y amplios cojines.

Observando todo de manera descarada, los muy delicados invitados acababan poco a poco con la paciencia de sus anfitriones. Sus comentarios tendían a ser hirientes y faltos de tacto.

- _**Archie, ¿no crees que las revistas y folletos de moda sólo le competen a las chicas?**_ - empezó a decir Neil.

- _**En realidad, para vestir elegantemente y con distinción es necesario estar a la moda. ¿De dónde crees que salió el traje que estás usando en este momento? **_– Archie empezaba a desesperarse con la actitud de Daniel.

- _**Pero eso es sólo para afeminados, ¿no te parece? **_– Daniel seguía provocándolo.

- _**¡No me importaría demostrarte cuán equivocado estás! **_– Archie ya se había cansado, había cerrado en dos puños apretados ambas manos.

-_** Vamos, Archie, los golpes no resuelven nada. Ya dejen esa conversación**_. – Les amonestó Stear.

- _**Pues no es la gran cosa este lugar. Además está lleno de tierra. Está sucio**_. – dijo Eliza sacando su pañuelo para limpiar su lugar.

- _**Y qué esperabas hermanita, si el viento entra por todos los rincones.**_ – Intervino Daniel.

- _**Oh, Neil, creí que sería un lugar más elegante.**_- Siguió comentando Eliza, en un tono francamente irritante.

- _**Disculpa Eliza, pero este lugar es para divertirse y es nuestra responsabilidad tenerlo limpio.**_ - Comentó Anthony, quien no pudo aguantar más el rumbo de los acontecimientos. - _**Como no sabíamos que ustedes vendrían en realidad no tuvimos tiempo de arreglarlo adecuadamente. Pero eso no es problema, ¿qué les parece si nos ayudan? Así terminaremos más rápido.**_ - Sugirió.

- _**Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? En casa tenemos suficientes sirvientes para que lo hagan.**_ – Eliza casi gritó en indignación y llevándose una mano a la boca.

- _**Como te dije antes Eliza, esta es nuestra casa del árbol y aquí no hay sirvientes, sólo estamos nosotros. – **_Volvió a decir Anthony, tratando de guardar la compostura.

- _**Es una manera de aprender orden y disciplina. Somos responsables y sabemos que después de usar todo lo que hay aquí, debemos dejarlo en su lugar cuando nos vamos.**_ – Había dicho Archie.

- _**Pero si no quieren ayudar, no importa. Si quieren pueden esperar un momento en la terraza.**_ – comentó Stear.

- _**Sí, creo que lo haremos.**_- dijo Daniel mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana y salían a la terraza.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando unos a otros, sorprendidos de las reacciones de sus invitados. Sin embargo, se pusieron a sacudir y limpiar rápidamente el interior. Cuando terminaron llamaron a los hermanos Leagan para compartir en ese momento la lectura de un cuento.

La voz melodiosa de Anthony, contaba la historia de Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos, ante la mirada atenta de Lainie, Stear y Archie. Al terminar la historia, recibió los aplausos correspondientes e iniciaron la siguiente actividad. Sin embargo, Eliza y Neil empezaban a bostezar de aburrimiento y decidieron salir nuevamente a la terraza.

Dentro de la casita, Anthony y Lainie estaban acomodando los utensilios para pintar, cuando el sonido de una ardilla traviesa llamó su atención. Los ojos alegres de Lainie se iluminaron mientras se dirigía a la ventana para acariciar a su amiguita peluda y convidarle más nueces que guardaba en el bolsillo de su saco de montar.

Recordaron que desde los primeros días en que habían empezado a arreglar el interior de la casa, esa ardillita había mostrado cierto interés en observarlos. Con paciencia y constancia la habían atraído. Le llevaban nueces, avellanas y una que otra vez galletas con chispas de chocolate. Se había acostumbrado mucho a la presencia de Lainie y cada vez que les veía llegar se les acercaba y se dejaba acariciar.

Con la emoción, quiso compartir el momento con Eliza, para que ella también acariciara el suave pelaje del animalito.

- _**Mira Eliza, es mi ardilla. Se llama Cotton, ¿quieres acariciarla?**_ – y extendió sus manos acercándole la ardilla.

- _**¡Aaah! ¿Pero eres tonta o qué?**_ – y de un manotazo golpeó a la ardilla que cayó al suelo cerca de los pies de su hermano Neil.

- _**¿Por qué me la avientas?**_ – gritó Neil, dando una patada a la ya asustada ardilla.

- _**¡Nooo!**_ – gritó angustiosamente Lainie al momento en que sus primos salían a la terraza para ver qué había pasado.

- _**¿Qué sucede aquí?**_ - se escuchó la voz de Anthony. Al mirar con preocupación el rostro inundado de lágrimas de Lainie, que sostenía a la ardilla inmóvil en sus pequeñas manos.

- _**¿Qué pasa?**_ - dijeron al unísono Stear y Archie.

- _**Pues que Lainie, ¡quiso aventarme a esa asquerosa rata!**_ - dijo una encolerizada Eliza.

- _**Es un animal apestoso**_. – continuó Neil.

- _**¡No es una rata, es una ardilla!**_ - les gritó Lainie entre sollozos.

Anthony en una franca pose de protección, abrazó a Lainie y espetó – _**Pues me parece de muy mal gusto que hicieran llorar de esta manera a mi hermanita.**_ – Les dijo mientras los miraba fríamente.

- _**Y ¿qué querías?, si esa cosa me podía morder. – **_Contrarrestó Eliza.

- _**Una ardilla de este tamaño, que además se deja tocar, no atacaría a menos que se sintiera en peligro**_. – Afirmó Stear, quien también estaba molesto por la situación.

- _**Pues no es manera de tratarnos. En este momento su tono no me hace sentir bienvenida. **_- Espetó Eliza.

- _**Son libres de irse en el momento en que lo decidan**_. - Le dijo Archie.

- _**¿Nos están corriendo?**_ - inquirió encolerizado Neil.

- _**Por supuesto que no. Simplemente que es evidente que las actividades que nosotros realizamos aquí no son de su agrado. Por lo que no es necesario que compartan con nosotros si es en contra de sus gustos.**_ - dijo Anthony muy seriamente.

- _**Quiero ir con Joseph, ¿me puedes llevar Anthony?- **_Lainie lo observaba con ojos suplicantes, mientras sostenía a Cotton.

- _**¿Para llevarle a Cotton?**_ – Anthony la miraba tiernamente.

- _**Sí.**_ – Asintió tristemente.

- _**Muy bien. Vamos. – **_La tomó de la mano y se encaminaron a la escalera de soga. Detrás de ellos iban Stear y Archie.

- _**¿Piensan dejarnos aquí?**_ - Chilló Eliza, conteniendo su furia

- _**Como les dije antes, son libres de hacer lo que prefieran. **_- Le repitió Anthony.

- _**¡Eres un irrespetuoso! – **_Le dijo Neil.

- _**¿Irrespetuoso? Por si no lo saben, el respeto se gana y ustedes no han sido nada respetuosos desde que llegaron. Sólo se han dedicado a criticar todo lo que les hemos ofrecido y las atenciones que hemos tenido con ustedes... ¿Así que quienes son los irrespetuosos? – **_Anthony no pudo contenerse más.

- _**Esto no se va a quedar así. Se lo voy a contar a la Tía Abuela.**_ - Dijo Eliza en un tono amenazante.

- _**Como quieras. Pero en este momento tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Así que con su permiso. – **_Anthony dio por terminada la conversación.

Descendieron por la escalera y se dirigieron rumbo a las caballerizas sin quedarse a ayudar a sus "invitados". En la caballeriza encontraron a Joseph terminando de preparar a Belleza, Zafiro, Trueno, Luna, Newton y Velvet. Sabía que en cualquier momento saldrían a cabalgar y que quizás llevarían a los hermanos Leagan con ellos. Por supuesto que se sorprendió, al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Lainie y las caras serias del trío que la acompañaba.

- _**Pero, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?**_ – Joseph le preguntó a Lainie.

- _**Es Cotton, mira.**_ – Y le entregó la pequeña ardilla. – _**Fue Neil Leagan, quien la pateó.**_ - Y al recordar lo sucedido lloró nuevamente.

- _**Veamos.**_ – Y empezó a examinarla cuidadosamente. – _**Te prometo que voy a cuidarla, necesitará algunos días de reposo y observación. Te mantendré al tanto. ¿Es por eso que ese par no los acompaña en este momento?**_ - Preguntó Joseph intrigado.

- _**Sí**_. – Asintieron los cuatro.

- _**¿Todavía quieren ir a cabalgar? Sus amigos aquí ya los están esperando.**_ – Les dijo Joseph al tiempo que señalaba a los caballos. En ese momento se oyeron algunos resoplidos.

- _**No creo que podamos en este preciso momento, debemos ir con la Tía Abuela. Tal vez estemos en problemas.**_ – Comentó Stear.

- _**Pues será la primera vez.**_- les dijo Joseph.

De regreso en la mansión, efectivamente, les esperaba una muy enfadada Tía Abuela, en compañía de la familia Leagan.

- _**Me quieren explicar, ¿por qué dejaron solos a sus invitados en la casa del árbol? Nina les llevó el almuerzo, para encontrar sólo a Eliza y Neil. Es una descortesía de su parte niños. Samuel tuvo que ayudarlos a bajar. – **_La Tía Abuela les habló en un tono severo que no había usado antes.

- _**Las cosas no fueron exactamente así**_. – Exclamó un Anthony muy serio.

- _**¿No? Y ¿entonces como fueron?**_ - Sin darle tiempo de explicar continuó - _**Además Elaine les debes una disculpa. En este momento vas a decirles que lo sientes y que no volverá a suceder. – **_Se dirigió a la pequeña de manera autoritaria.

- _**¿Qué dice?**_ - Una sorprendida Lainie observaba a su Tía y descubría la mirada vengativa de los hermanos Leagan. - _**Yo no les debo una disculpa. Son ellos los que se comportaron mal.**_ - Dijo con voz firme, sosteniéndoles la mirada.

- _**Elaine, te lo estoy pidiendo. Discúlpate ahora.**_ - Cada vez perdía más la paciencia.

- _**No lo haré. Si en verdad fuera mi responsabilidad lo haría, pero yo no hice nada malo y ellos lo saben. – **_Lainie permaneció firme, levantando la barbilla segura de sus palabras.

- _**Elaine, si no te disculpas estarás castigada las próximas dos semanas. – **_Le enfatizó la Tía Abuela.

- _**Prefiero el castigo a pedir disculpas por algo que no hice. – **_Le contestó seriamente.

- _**Como quieras entonces. Desde este momento estarás confinada en tu habitación y no podrás recibir a nadie hasta que yo ordene lo contrario, ¿entendiste? – **_Sentenció finalmente la Tía Abuela.

- _**Perfectamente Tía. Con permiso.**_ - Y subió a su habitación.

- _**Tía Abuela, no puede hacer eso. Antes tendría que escucharnos.**_ – Le dijo Anthony.

- _**¿Estás cuestionando mis decisiones, Anthony? – **_A la Tía Abuela le sorprendió escucharlo.

- _**En este caso, sí Tía. No estoy de acuerdo. – **_Se expresó firmemente.

- _**Entonces ¿tú tampoco piensas disculparte? – **_Le preguntaba al tiempo en que intentaba moderar su tono de voz. La situación se le estaba saliendo de control y lo que menos quería era dar un espectáculo frente a la familia Leagan.

- _**No, no pienso hacerlo. Y supongo que tendré el mismo castigo que Lainie, ¿no es así? Entonces me retiro.**_ - Y se dirigió a su habitación.

Stear y Archie sin decir palabra hicieron lo mismo, cuando fueron detenidos por la voz de la Tía Abuela. - _**¿A dónde piensan que van ustedes dos?-**_

- _**Pues debido a la situación, es seguro que tendremos el mismo castigo nosotros también. Así que buenas tardes Tía Abuela. **_- Y retomaron su camino.

- _**¡Esto es el colmo! Jamás se habían comportado de esa manera.**_ - Exclamó, liberando una gran bocanada de aire.

- _**No se preocupe Tía Elroy, son cosas de niños. Ya se les pasará**_. – Le decía la Sra. Sara Leagan, tratando de controlar la indignación que sentía al ser humillada por un cuarteto de mocosos maleducados.

- _**Nosotros nos retiramos Madame Elroy. Ya no hay motivo para prolongar nuestra visita. En este momento, es evidente que por hoy no podrán convivir más los jóvenes. Quizás la próxima ocasión las circunstancias sean mejores.**_- El Sr. Leagan muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que esos chiquillos eran fieles en sus convicciones y había gran lealtad entre ellos. Él conocía perfectamente a sus hijos y sabía que no todo lo que habían dicho era verdad. Regularmente tergiversaban la realidad para salir beneficiados y terminaban muchas veces creyendo sus propias mentiras.

Sin saberlo, los hermanos Leagan habían iniciado sus relaciones con los Andley con el pie izquierdo. Aunque los Andley tenían un gran corazón, habían aprendido a guardar sus reservas con respecto a estos nuevos miembros de su familia.

Aprendieron que en la vida también existían personas que gozaban con el sufrimiento de los demás.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) wiki/Hermanos_Grimm Los hermanos Grimm

(2) wiki/Charles_Dickens Charles Dickens

(3) wiki/Julio_Verne Julio Verne

(4) wiki/Leonardo_da_Vinci Leonardo Da Vinci

(5) wiki/Tomas_Alva_Edison Tomás Alva Edison

(6) wiki/Isaac_Newton Isaac Newton

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y poder continuar escribiendo.

**Ms. Puddle (Welcome my dearest friend! ****See you around!)**

Saludos especiales a mis fieles seguidoras _**ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707, Blanca M, Lulushkita y Pau114.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Una nueva Amistad

¡Hola a todas!

Antes de continuar, quisiera decir que los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy pertenecen a su creadora Kyoko Mizuki y las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi. El anime pertenece a Toei Animation.

Por favor, tomen en cuenta que esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, dónde nos encontramos con personajes nuevos. La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del manga y el anime, sin embargo en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, y sé que este capítulo en realidad corresponde al viernes pasado. Espero terminar pronto el siguiente capítulo y compartirlo con ustedes lo antes posible.

SweetCandyAndley

Capítulo 12

Una nueva amistad

Así pasaron dos semanas, en completo silencio en la Mansión de Chicago. Elroy Andley se preguntaba si había sido demasiado dura con sus sobrinos. Pero una idea la hacía mantenerse, habían cuestionado su proceder en público y ese era el motivo real de su enfado. Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas. Claro que reconocía internamente que se había precipitado y que sólo contaba con una versión de la historia. Sabía que no les había dado la oportunidad de explicarse, y el hecho de que los cuatro hubieran reaccionado exactamente igual, era una muestra de la unión que había entre ellos. Uno de sus principales objetivos, después de todo.

Uno por uno los fue llamando para constatar lo que había pensado. La versión que daban era la misma. Habían sido los Leagan quienes originaron el problema. Lo único que podía reclamarles ahora era el hecho de no haberlos ayudado a bajar cuando ellos lo hicieron, pero de ahí en fuera, no podía agregar nada más.

Finalmente les levantó el castigo y reanudaron sus lecciones. La vida volvió a la normalidad.

Llegó el cumpleaños de Archie, y como sería el primer evento importante que vivirían todos después del castigo, decidieron festejar solos. La idea de invitar a los hermanos Leagan no les produjo mucha alegría, así que optaron por una reunión privada y la única invitada especial fue Annie Brighter.

Unos días después, en su tiempo libre, Lainie recordó que había pasado ya algún tiempo desde la última vez en que le había escrito al Tío Abuelo William y muchas cosas habían ocurrido en ese tiempo. Así que se dispuso a escribirle.

_**Querido Tío Abuelo,**_

_**Muchas gracias por la casa del árbol, se ha convertido en nuestro lugar favorito. Podemos hacer muchas cosas ahí, y disfrutar de la naturaleza, es una de ellas, por ejemplo. **_

_**Durante los primeros días en que estuvimos organizando el interior de la casa, una pequeña ardilla nos estuvo observando. Descubrí que le encantan las nueces y las avellanas porque cada vez que dejaba algunas en la ventana, venía por ellas. Dejó de tenerme miedo y ahora ya se deja acariciar, se ha convertido en una compañía muy grata cada vez que vamos. He decidido llamarla Cotton, porque su pelaje es muy suave y esponjoso. **_

_**Tuvo un accidente pero ahora ya se encuentra mejor. Joseph, mi amigo me ayudó a cuidarla.**_

_**Stear me construyó una caja para colibríes, se le ocurrió hacer una mezcla dulce para que pudieran alimentarse, pero la verdad es que las únicas que se acercaron fueron las abejas. Joseph tuvo que retirar una colmena que estaban construyendo en una esquina, pues según la Tía Abuela Elroy podría ser peligroso para nosotros si nos picaban. Stear tuvo que idear como perfeccionar el depósito y así solo puedan comer los colibríes. **_

_**Stear está construyendo un elevador, así es como lo llama, para poder subir a la casa sin usar la escalera de soga. Creo que tiene mucho talento para esas cosas que él llama inventos. **_

_**Ojalá algún día pueda venir y subir por el elevador, creo que le será más fácil que la soga, para que conozca personalmente nuestro querido refugio.**_

_**Tuvimos una gran fiesta para nuestro cumpleaños, Anthony, Stear, Archie y yo estábamos muy emocionados. La Tía Abuela nos dijo que era tiempo de presentarnos como sus protegidos. Los cuatro estamos muy contentos de vivir juntos.**_

_**Conocimos a la Srita. Annie Brighter, es la hija de uno de sus socios. Creo que es una chica muy agradable. Aunque creo que es muy tímida, pero con el tiempo espero que nos tenga confianza y eso la ayude a convivir más.**_

_**También conocimos a los hermanos Leagan, se llaman Eliza y Neil. La Tía Abuela Elroy nos dijo que tambien forman parte de nuestra familia.  
**_

_**Espero que sea feliz donde quiera que se encuentre. **_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

Pasaron los meses y diciembre llegó. Como ya lo habían hecho el año anterior, se reunieron nuevamente para preparar el regalo del Tío Abuelo William. Habían ahorrado algo de dinero para comprar cada uno algo especial. Le habían pedido permiso a la Tía Abuela para ir al centro de Chicago y buscar en las tiendas. No se había opuesto, y había dado instrucciones a Nina y a Peter para que los acompañaran y les ayudaran en lo posible.

La primera parada fue en el gran almacén, dónde Lainie compró los bombones al licor y los chocolates surtidos. Además de una caja de dulce de leche, el favorito de la Tía Abuela.

La segunda parada fue en una tabaquería, donde Stear eligió una pipa, especialmente tallada con algunas filigranas de oro.

La tercera parada fue en una tienda de artículos para caballero, dónde Archie eligió un sombrero de copa y un par de guantes que le hacían juego.

Los cuatro se entretuvieron observando toda la tienda y aprovecharon para adquirir algunos abrigos, pues el invierno estaba encrudeciendo. Mientras Lainie esperaba a que sus primos terminaran, una bufanda de seda blanca llamó su atención. Era una verdadera exquisitez, la suavidad del material, junto con su ligereza, la convencieron para comprarla. La tomó del estante, se la enrolló en el cuello y percibió su calidez. Pensó que podría usarse tanto en el frío como en una mañana fresca de verano. Sí, esa bufanda formaría parte de su regalo. Sería cuestión de bordar únicamente las iniciales del Tío Abuelo, o quizás lo enviaría sin ningún bordado.

Finalmente, se dirigieron a una tienda de damas, pues los jóvenes pensaron que Lainie también necesitaba un abrigo y la ayudaron a elegirlo. De pronto observaron una chalina especial, de color crema con los bordes en color café que llamó su atención. Pensaron que sería un regalo adecuado para su Tía Abuela, por lo que la adquirieron de inmediato. Además agregaron cuatro pañuelos finos.

Después de envolver los regalos para la Tía Abuela, regresaron a la mansión para preparar la caja que entregarían a George esa misma semana. Desde el año anterior lo habían elegido como el portavoz oficial y más seguro para hacerle llegar al Tío Abuelo su regalo.

El contenido de la caja estaba completo, los bombones al licor, los chocolates surtidos, la pipa, el sombrero de copa y los guantes, la bufanda blanca, y para cerrar como quien dice con broche de oro, Anthony agregó el cuadro en el que había estado trabajando, donde logró capturar en el lienzo una hermosa vista del atardecer enmarcando la belleza de la casa del árbol.

Para estas fechas, Jack también llegó para celebrar la Navidad junto a su prometida y Lainie. Él era uno de los pocos adultos que seguía jugando alegremente con la niña, y había aprendido a querer también a los chicos. Jack siendo hijo único, sabía valorar lo que significaba vivir en familia. Aunque había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía quince años, siempre fue el orgullo de ellos. Lord Kendrick le había dado la oportunidad de continuar con sus estudios y le ofreció el puesto que había tenido su padre, como administrador.

Jack valoraba mucho la confianza que Lord Kendrick había depositado en él, por ello es que se había propuesto superarse a sí mismo y demostrar que podía con el puesto. Lamentablemente, la oportunidad de demostrarle su agradecimiento fue muy corta. Ahora su principal objetivo era cuidar de Lainie hasta que ella ocupara el lugar que legítimamente le correspondía. Cuando eso sucediera, él podría considerar que había cumplido con Lord Kendrick.

Aunque por ahora las pistas que habían logrado conseguir después de aquel desafortunado incidente, se habían enfriado, él no dejaría de estar al pendiente de cualquier movimiento extraño dentro del Clan. En este momento habían llegado a un punto muerto y mientras no surgiera alguna otra amenaza, no podrían hacer nada al respecto.

Se había enterado que las familias de los traidores, los Wessex y los McDonnell habían tenido dificultades económicas al verse aisladas de los negocios que les habían favorecido durante años, al ser miembros del Clan Andley.

Habían reconocido que habían tomado una decisión equivocada, al querer remover a Sir William de su cargo. Que el haber confiado en alguien a quien no conocían verdaderamente les había causado más problemas que beneficios. Que la ambición se había apoderado de sus corazones y que las cosas simplemente se habían salido de control. Pero el daño estaba hecho, se habían perdido valiosas vidas en el proceso, y aunque ahora se arrepentían, simplemente no podían ser aceptados de nuevo. Las familias no sabían quién era la mente detrás del complot, y Lord Wessex tanto como Lord McDonnell se negaban a hablar por miedo a las represalias en contra de la vida de sus familiares. Habían preferido guardar silencio y quedarse en prisión, a cumplir sus condenas.

Jack había discutido el tema en varias ocasiones con Madame Elroy y con el Sr. George Johnson, y los tres habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Si bien no podían hacer nada más, al menos no bajarían la guardia en cuanto a la seguridad de William y de Lainie. George tendría que estar más tiempo en Londres donde se encontraba el Tío Abuelo William. Los viajes que realizaba tendrían que ser aún más esporádicos. Jack se había terminado de ganar la confianza de ambos y sería más conveniente que él viajara entre ambos continentes.

La Sucursal de Nueva York ya se había establecido correctamente y se esperaba la apertura de algunas otras sucursales en otras ciudades. El Imperio de Los Andley seguía creciendo y reportando buenas ganancias para los miembros del Clan. Por ese lado, Madame Elroy los tenía contentos, y ella seguía fungiendo como representante del Tío Abuelo William.

Las celebraciones de fin de año se llevaron a cabo en Chicago, entre familias de mucho prestigio y poder en el ámbito de los negocios. Los rostros eran conocidos, algunos más carismáticos que otros, algunos más rígidos y formales, algunos incluso intimidantes. Pero los protocolos sociales se cumplían y cada quien actuaba como se esperaba en estos casos.

Madame Elroy se sentía cada vez más orgullosa de sus sobrinos, y le complacían en sobremanera los comentarios favorables que se hacían a su alrededor.

El año mil novecientos seis llegó y con él nuevas aventuras y lecciones de vida.

Una mañana Madame Elroy llamó a los chicos a la biblioteca, después de recibir el reporte de sus avances académicos. Se sentía inclinada a premiar el buen desempeño de los cuatro, pero había sido Stear, quien la había sorprendido grandemente al destacarse en el área de las ciencias exactas.

Su gran habilidad en las matemáticas había dejado impresionado al Sr. Sawyer, quien había recomendado un ligero cambio en el plan de estudios para proporcionarle a Stear una educación más exigente.

La Tía Abuela sabía que uno de los autores favoritos de Stear era Julio Verne, y había escuchado que uno de los recientes avances era lo que llamaban "Sala Cinematográfica". Había un filme que se estaba presentando en Chicago que se había basado en una de las historias de Julio Verne. Así que decidió llevar a los chicos a verla, a la Sala Nickelodeon _**(1)**_. Consiguió los boletos, y cuando tuvo todo listo los mandó a llamar esa mañana para comunicarles la fecha y la hora del evento. Así les dio el tiempo suficiente para que se prepararan.

El primero en emocionarse hasta el cielo fue Stear. La película que irían a ver se llamaba "Viaje a la Luna" _**(2)**_, y ya se había estrenado en Francia. Desde ese momento, Stear decidió compartir la historia que ya había leído en numerosas ocasiones con los demás, para que ellos también tuvieran una idea de lo que verían.

Ir a la Sala Cinematográfica era una actividad moderna y emocionante, y se había convertido en el tema principal de conversación y de investigación de Stear.

Stear era un chico amable y en esos días buscaba aún más como ayudar a quien pudiera haciendo una multitud de actividades con tal de tener más que feliz a la Tía Abuela.

La dicha no podía ser completa siempre, el día tan anhelado había llegado, y ya se disponían a salir cuando llegaron los hermanos Leagan. La Tía Abuela los había invitado para que limaran las asperezas que habían quedado entre ellos desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Stear, Archie, Anthony y Lainie decidieron disfrutar del paseo, sin permitir que la compañía les mitigara la alegría. Se comportaron como se esperaba de ellos, fueron educados la mayor parte del tiempo, corteses en su trato, aunque prefirieron guardar la distancia para evitar cualquier diferencia que terminara en algún enfrentamiento.

Les compraron algunas bebidas y golosinas antes de la función y fue agradable compartirlas. Considerando el tiempo que les tomó ver el filme, fue excelente y salieron felices. De regreso a la Mansión estuvieron serios, esperando para llegar a comentar sus impresiones.

Su alegría crecía conforme observaban el rostro emocionado y lleno de satisfacción de Stear, lograron identificar en él, esa mirada que sólo tenía cuando estaba por desarrollar una idea para un nuevo proyecto.

Después de despedirse de los Leagan, los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa del árbol y fue entonces cuando Stear les comentó que construiría un telescopio. Haría una lista del material que necesitaría y después de conseguirlo empezaría a armarlo. El Sr. Miller le había proporcionado algunos libros de ciencia, y ya había leído algunos de ellos. Tenía algunas ideas propias para desarrollar e inventaría algunas otras el proceso, conforme las fuera necesitando. Estaba convencido de que los grandes inventores de antaño habían empezado como él, usando la información que ya tenían y utilizando su ingenio y creatividad para crear lo que hacía falta. Deseaba poder observar más de cerca la Luna, y quizás algún día alguien podría verdaderamente pisar llegar hasta ella.

Fue para el cumpleaños número once de Stear, que finalmente había concluido su proyecto. Estaba ansioso por compartirlo con sus primos y revivir sus comentarios. Le había pedido a la Tía Abuela que le permitiera celebrar en privado, pues no deseaba una gran reunión.

Aunque no era de su agrado, la Tía Abuela accedió a la petición de Stear. Además de que ella no podía estar presente, pues debía realizar un largo viaje ya que se había solicitado su presencia en San Francisco, California. La nueva sucursal bancaria que habían establecido en esa ciudad requería la firma de alguno de los miembros más importantes, y solicitaban que se presentara personalmente. Como ella era la representante formal del Tío Abuelo William, se vio obligada a asistir.

Así pues, el 25 de mayo llegó y los cuatro festejaron en la casa del árbol. Habían decidido invitar a Annie Brighter, quien cada vez se mostraba menos tímida y conversaba con más naturalidad. Se había dado cuenta de que aunque los Andley pertenecían a la familia más prestigiosa de Chicago, eran cálidos, sinceros y amables.

Esa noche, probaron el "Telescopio Stear", pudieron observar la luna y algunas estrellas. Stear había preparado una lista de estrellas conocidas para enfocarlas, y no perdió la oportunidad de hablar de cada una de ellas. Los dejó asombrados, emocionados y con la intención de conocer más.

Al terminar, Stear les compartió unos capítulos del libro que estaba leyendo, por supuesto de Julio Verne. Una historia que hablaba del fondo del mar y del Capitán Nemo _**(3)**_. Otra fuente inagotable de ideas para la mente ágil de este joven con tendencias de inventor.

Después de la historia, ya se sentían cansados, por lo que regresaron a la mansión para cenar y retirarse a descansar. En esta ocasión Annie se quedaría en la mansión, como invitada especial.

A manera de retribución, por las atenciones que siempre tuvieron con su hija, los señores Brighter decidieron invitar a Lainie a su casa. La invitación era por una semana, y aseguraban que no se verían afectadas sus lecciones, pues su pequeña hija también contaba con tutores privados. El permiso no fue difícil de obtener, ya que la Tía Abuela consideraba adecuado que Lainie conviviera con Annie. Sería bueno para ella, pues aunque estaba complacida de la unión entre sus sobrinos, parecía que Lainie solo convivía con chicos. Era una oportunidad para empezar a desarrollar su femineidad, y Annie era un buen ejemplo.

La planificación se llevó a cabo, y los tutores le entregaron a Nina la lista de temas que Lainie debía cubrir durante la semana en que estuviera con los Brighter. Además, como era de su conocimiento, Lainie se aplicaba para cumplir con sus deberes, por lo que no creían que se le complicara cambiar de tutores por ese tiempo.

Los tres chicos, estaban nerviosos, pues sería la primera vez que se separaban desde que empezaron a vivir juntos en Chicago. Aunque entendían que esta sería una experiencia benéfica para su prima, les costaba trabajo dejarla ir. El consuelo que tenían era que al menos Lainie se llevaba bien con Annie, y parecía que llegarían a ser buenas amigas.

La tarde del domingo, se despidieron, y después de colocar su equipaje en el carruaje, las chicas salieron rumbo al hogar de los Brighter cerca de la Mansión de Lakewood.

Esa semana, además de las lecciones rigurosas, Lainie se dio cuenta de la calidez con la que el Sr. Edward Brighter trataba a su hija. La Sra. Meribeth Brighter era más estricta, pero también se portaba cariñosa con Annie. Por un momento Lainie sintió una gran nostalgia, pues hacía tiempo que no se sentía como en ese instante. Pensó en sus padres, y en lo cariñosos que habían sido siempre con ella. Los extraño, pero comprendía que nunca más los tendría a su lado para que la abrazaran y la sostuvieran como lo hacían los Brighter.

Decidió que no se pondría triste, y que disfrutaría de su estancia al máximo. Finalmente Annie no tenía la culpa de su tragedia, y no debía ser ella quien recibiera su frustración o su enfado.

Nina las acompañaba, y las animaba en todo lo que podía. Habían jugado con las muñecas, principalmente con la que Stear le había regalado cuando se conocieron por su primer cumpleaños juntos.

Después jugaron a los peinados, y fue entonces cuando Nina se destacó en el ingenio creativo a la hora de diseñar diferentes estilos. Pasaron el tiempo entre risas y agradables conversaciones. Pudieron conocerse más y estrechar su joven amistad. Tenían algunas cosas en común, y en otras eran muy diferentes. Annie disfrutaba de su clase de tejido, y Lainie prefería disfrutar de la piscina. Se había convertido en una buena nadadora, y le agradaba estar al aire libre. Podía ser toda una damita en algunas ocasiones, y en otras ser osada y atrevida. Annie les tenía miedo a los caballos y para nada se acercaba a ellos, en cambio Lainie los amaba.

Otra de las actividades que realizaron, tenía que ver con la cocina. La verdad era que a Lainie no se le tenía permitido involucrarse en el proceso de la preparación de los alimentos. Al menos todavía no. En cambio a Annie parecía gustarle mucho todo lo que tuviera que ver con la cocina. Ya era bastante hábil en la preparación de pasteles y galletas, por lo que le enseño a Lainie algunas recetas para preparar galletas de vainilla con nuez, las favoritas de Lainie. Al final, las galletas que quedaron mejor fueron las de Annie, pues eran crujientes y se deshacían en la boca. Sin embargo, las que había preparado Lainie parecían rocas, y fue imposible morderlas, mucho menos masticarlas. Ambas se rieron de la primera experiencia de Lainie, y ella decidió que se involucraría más cuando regresara a su casa.

El trío que se quedó en Chicago, no lo estaba pasando tan bien como se esperaba. Anthony principalmente había perdido el apetito, y se encontraba más melancólico que de costumbre. Salía a cabalgar dos veces al día, en la mañana antes del desayuno, como era su costumbre, y después en la tarde, a la hora de su descanso. Stear se encerraba en la casa del árbol para seguir devorando sus libros de ciencia y no sentir el paso del tiempo. Archie por su parte se había enfocado en su entrenamiento de esgrima y le dedicaba más tiempo. Los tres habían buscado la manera de no percibir la ausencia de su querida prima.

Ya había llegado el viernes y se preparaban para regresar a la Mansión en Chicago. Annie había preparado un paquete especial de galletas y biscochos de chocolate para que Lainie los compartiera con sus primos. Habían acordado verse nuevamente cando llegaran las vacaciones, y en esa ocasión Annie se quedaría con Lainie por dos semanas. El tiempo en que convivieron resultó ser muy agradable para ambas niñas, y satisfactorio para los propósitos de la Sra. Meribeth Brighter.

Cuando el carruaje que traía de regreso a Nina y a Lainie se escuchó aproximarse a la entrada de la Mansión, la hora de la cena se aproximaba. Los jóvenes estaban impacientes por recibir a su prima, y escuchar las aventuras que seguramente había vivido. La Mansión no había sido la misma sin su presencia, su alegría y algarabía. No se habían percatado de cuanto la necesitaban y de cuanto la querían. Tan sólo una semana lejos y toda la Mansión se sentía sombría y fría. Tal como había sido antes de que Lainie llegara a vivir en ella.

La cena transcurrió amenamente y después del plato fuerte, Lainie sacó el paquete de galletas para compartirlo. Primero le ofreció a cada uno de ellos una de las que había hecho ella, y como ya lo esperaba, ninguno pudo morderla. Se rio a carcajadas ante los gestos que hicieron sus primos, y la decepción de verse imposibilitados de comer algo hecho por ella. Después de contarles cómo fue que había creado esas rocas, les dijo que había olvidado agregar suficiente mantequilla a la mezcla, y que aunque había seguido las indicaciones, no quedaron como ella esperaba. Después sacó las de Annie y todos las disfrutaron, sintiendo inmediatamente la gran diferencia. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que Annie podría llegar a ser una experta en repostería.

Aún tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, pero el cansancio del viaje, hizo mella en la pequeña, quien se retiró a descansar poco después. Les había prometido contarles todo, con lujo de detalles al día siguiente. Anthony la acompañó a su habitación, y le dijo que la había extrañado demasiado. Que preferiría acompañarla en su siguiente paseo, o que al menos invitara a Annie a quedarse en la Mansión. Pues había suficientes habitaciones para escoger.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) El 19 de junio de 1905 se abre en E.E.U.U. la primera sala de cine, Nickelodeon. Antes de esta, las películas se exhibían en teatros, iglesias, salas de concierto, etc. No existía un lugar específico para la proyección de películas.

(2) watch?v=H8QPehtzs_c

(3) Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino. Julio Verne. Publicada en 1870.

_** -**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s- **_

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y poder continuar escribiendo.

Le doy la bienvenida a _**Gil Miza**__, _tus comentarios me llegaron profundamente. Aunque no tengo la posibilidad de escribirte directamente, me tomo este espacio para hacerte llegar mi agradecimiento. Espero leerte pronto.

También le doy la bienvenida a _**Josie**_, espero que sigas conmigo en esta aventura, a pesar de que los hermanos Leagan hayan aparecido.

**Ms. Puddle (My dearest friend! ****See you around!)**

Saludos especiales a mis fieles seguidoras _**ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707, Blanca M, Lulushkita y Pau114.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Diversión en Verano

¡Hola a todas!

Antes de continuar, quisiera decir que los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy pertenecen a su creadora Kyoko Mizuki y las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi. El anime pertenece a Toei Animation.

Por favor, tomen en cuenta que esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, dónde nos encontramos con personajes nuevos. La historia se unirá a la línea de tiempo del manga y el anime, sin embargo en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla.

SweetCandyAndley

Capítulo 13

Diversión en Verano

En las lecciones de lectura de ese año se les asignó leer la historia de un joven y valeroso caballero de la época medieval _**(1)**_. Su imaginación ya podía volar libremente, y con la guía de la Srita. Miller, habían aprendido a leer entre líneas. Podían intentar comprender las situaciones que vivían los personajes y transportarse en el tiempo para vivir junto a ellos. Gozaban de la lectura, más aún la vivían.

Identificaban la lealtad, la amistad, el valor, el sacrificio y el amor; reconocían la envidia, el egoísmo, la ambición y la traición. Todas esas cualidades y defectos que el ser humano podía llegar a experimentar eran cuidadosamente explicados por la Srita. Miller. Y nuevamente jugaban papeles importantes en la lección aprendida con esta lectura. La historia estaba llena de aventuras y los personajes ayudaban a forjar aún más el carácter de los jóvenes Andley.

En sus ratos libres Lainie se aislaba algunas ocasiones, para meditar sobre lo que había dicho la Srita. Miller. Si bien en su corta vida, había sentido ya el dolor de perder a quienes amaba, y había experimentado brevemente lo que podía ser la envidia, reconocía que ese sentimiento no llenaba el vacío que había en una recóndita parte de su interior. Aún no sabía cómo, pero sin lugar a dudas, cuando el momento llegara, estaba segura de que lo descubriría.

El verano llegó, y con él las anheladas vacaciones. Cada año, los tutores también gozaban de un tiempo para ellos, por lo que en ese tiempo solían visitar a sus familias.

El cuarteto se quedaba en la mansión, bajo el cuidado de Nina y del resto de los empleados.

Las dos primeras semanas transcurrieron tranquilamente. Cada uno había encontrado algo que hacer por su propia cuenta. Se reunían a la hora de los alimentos y platicaban generalmente antes de ir a dormir.

Anthony había podido dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a sus plantas, no eran muchas, pero le gustaba tenerlas bien cuidadas. Lo mismo hacía Lainie, quien cuidó sus jazmines.

Había cortado algunas flores y con la ayuda de Nina había logrado extraer su esencia en ocasiones anteriores y habían juntado varias botellitas que ya se le habían acabado.

No era extraño que alrededor de Lainie todo tuviera el aroma de los jazmines. Prácticamente podría decirse que eran una sola.

- _**Vamos Srita, creo que con estas flores tenemos suficiente para llenar cinco frascos, en esta ocasión. Debe tener cuidado al retirar las hojas.**_ – Le decía Nina a Lainie.

- _**Sí, Nina. ¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda mucho a mamá.**_– No pudo evitar que cierta nostalgia se escuchara en su voz.

- _**Nunca te lo había dicho, pero esta técnica la aprendí de ella. Es por eso que con agrado la comparto contigo. Así tendrás algo más para recordarla.**_ – Le dijo amablemente, sonriéndole con cariño.

- _**Gracias Nina. Siempre has estado a mi lado, y has hecho tanto por mí. Espero algún día poder hacer algo por ti también. Cuando sea más grande tal vez.**_ – La miró con una sonrisa.

- _**No te preocupes por eso. Yo lo hago con mucho gusto, porque tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón.**_ – Le decía la nana.

- _**Nina, ¿te irás algún día? Quiero que tú también seas feliz.**_ – Le preguntó Lainie, sin estar preocupada realmente.

- _**¿Y quién te ha dicho que no lo soy?**_ – Su mirada dulce confirmaba que estaba complacida con su vida.

- _**¿En serio? ¿De verdad eres feliz conmigo?**_ – La observaba detenidamente, buscando algo en el rostro de Nina.

- _**Por supuesto, eres una niña maravillosa. No creo que pudiera encontrar otra como tú. Aunque a veces también eres algo impetuosa, pero eso es lo que te hace especial.**_ – Nina le aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla derecha.

- _**Nina, ¿crees que…?**_ – Empezó a preguntar, pero se detuvo en el momento de descubrir hacia donde iba dirigida su pregunta.

- _**¿Qué cosa? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. – **_La alentaba a continuar, notándola dubitativa.

- _**Sí, lo sé. Pero… olvídalo, te lo preguntaré en otra ocasión. – **_Se giró hacia la cesta donde colocó el último par de jazmines que había cortado.

- _**Como quieras… Bueno, en un momento regreso, voy por el alcohol y por los frascos. **_– Le decía al tiempo en que se alejaba rumbo a la cocina.

- _**Sí. Te veo en mi habitación. - **_

- _**Muy bien. – **_Asintió Nina.

Cuando Nina ingresó en la habitación, llevaba una botella grande de alcohol, y cinco frascos limpios con tapadera. Lainie ya había deshojado las flores de jazmín y comenzaron a introducirlas cuidadosamente en los frascos.

Cuando habían llenado a ¾ cada frasco, Nina vació el alcohol en cada uno de ellos hasta cubrir completamente los pétalos. Conforme lo hacía, cerraba cuidadosamente cada frasco.

Lainie tenía una caja de madera especial para guardar los frascos. Estaba tallada y tenía dos jazmines labrados en la parte superior. Su madre la había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella. Su nombre estaba labrado también en una placa de plata en la parte frontal.

Cuando terminó de poner los frascos en el interior, cerró la caja y la colocó cerca del ventanal, en el lugar más cálido de su habitación.

Ahora solo tendría que esperar, removiendo eventualmente los pétalos durante dos semanas. Después filtraría el alcohol, agregaría pétalos frescos y esperaría dos semanas más.

Finalmente, filtraría perfectamente el alcohol y tendría suficiente perfume para el resto del año. _**(2)**_

Archie, había logrado que se acondicionara un pequeño muelle a la orilla del Lago, donde le agradaba pasar gran parte de su tiempo, con su caña de pescar.

Justo como lo habían acordado, Annie llegó para quedarse durante dos semanas. La Tía Abuela la miraba con buenos ojos, pues consideraba que era una buena influencia para Lainie.

Stear, siendo el mayor de todos, había pensado que podrían construir juntos cometas de diferentes colores, para después volarlos en el campo abierto de la propiedad.

Había conseguido ya la mayor parte de los elementos que necesitarían, sólo faltaba que estuvieran de acuerdo.

- _**Escuchen, ¿les gustaría ayudarme en un proyecto que podría ser divertido?**_- Les preguntó a todos Stear.

- _**¿De qué se trata?**_ – Le preguntó Archie, pues ya se imaginaba que terminaría completamente sucio o con alguna camisa rota.

- _**Pues, escuché que se va a realizar un concurso de cometas, y pues creí que sería buena idea que nosotros hiciéramos nuestro propio concurso.**_ – Les explicó Stear.

- _**Suena interesante. Pero, ¿no será muy complicado?**_ – Le preguntó Lainie.

- _**En realidad, no lo es tanto. Sólo es necesario contar con todo el material. Y ya me he anticipado, encargué algunas cosas en el gran almacén, y Peter acaba de traerlas ayer. Le pedí que las dejara en la casa del árbol.**_ – Expresó Stear algo emocionado.

- _**Veamos, de qué se trata entonces.**_ – Anthony se dispuso a seguir a su primo.

- _**Sé que nos vamos a divertir haciendo los cometas, pero estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos aún más cuando los terminemos y los volemos en el jardín**_. – Aseguró Stear.

- _**Bueno, pues entonces, manos a la obra. Dinos qué es lo que tenemos que hacer. **_- Aceptaron todos y se dirigieron a la casa del árbol.

Nina se dirigió a la cocina, para prepararles algunos bocadillos y llevarles algunas bebidas frescas. Ella los alcanzaría en un momento.

Una vez que todos llegaron al refugio, las chicas subieron por el elevador, ayudadas por los chicos que manejaban la manivela de la polea. Y después ellos subieron por la escalera de soga.

- _**En primer lugar, déjenme les muestro el material. Miren hay varias varas de 90 centímetros, telas de seda de diferentes colores, hilo de algodón, tijeras, navajas, reglas, lápices, agujas, y algunos retazos de tela.**_ – Extendió todos los artículos sobre la pequeña mesa.

Las chicas observaron los colores de las telas de seda y estuvieron de acuerdo en que eran brillantes y llamativos.

Aún no decidían si cada uno haría su cometa, si trabajarían en parejas y quienes serían, o si mejor entre todos hacían uno solo. La cuestión era que si llevarían a cabo un concurso, entonces lo lógico era que hubiera varios cometas.

Al final decidieron trabajar en parejas, Anthony junto a Lainie, Archie junto a Annie, y como Stear era quien sabía cómo elaborarlo, entonces él trabajaría solo, mostrándoles cada paso a seguir.

- _**Lo primero que hay que hacer, es tomar tres varas y marcarlas a la mitad.**_ – Fue la primera indicación que les hizo.

Anthony y Archie se apresuraron a hacer lo que Stear les estaba diciendo.

- _**Muy bien. Ahora el siguiente paso es más complicado, y deben tener mucho cuidado.**_ – Les había indicado. – _**Observen cómo lo hago yo, y después lo hacen ustedes. Les repito, tengan cuidado.**_ – Tomó una de las navajas y con ella empezó a hacer una muesca en la orilla de una de las varas, a un centímetro aproximadamente de la punta. – _**Estas muescas las vamos a hacer en los extremos de todas las varas. Serán importantes para evitar que el hilo se mueva, en caso de que el viento sea muy fuerte.**_ – Puntualizó Stear.

Anthony y Archie, por ser los chicos, observaron lo que hacía Stear y repitieron el proceso. Les tomó poco tiempo en realidad, pues cada uno de ellos ya tenía cierta práctica en el manejo de instrumentos parecidos. Tanto la jardinería como la pesca requerían de concentración y el uso de pinzas y tijeras.

- _**¡Listo!**_ – le dijo Anthony cuando terminó.

- _**¡Listo yo también!**_ – dijo Archie cuando terminó él también.

- _**Ahora, debemos medir veinte centímetros a partir de la marca que ya hicimos en el centro de las varas, hacia los extremos de cada una. De esta manera tendremos tres marcas en cada vara.**_ – Les mostró cómo hacerlo, tomando una regla y midiendo. Cuando terminó de poner sus marcas, les hizo una indicación para que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

- _**Muy bien. Ahora, por acá tengo varios carretes de hilo, tomen uno.**_ - Y les dio un carrete a Anthony y a Archie. – _**Ahora, con el hilo uniremos las varas. Es importante que una de ellas esté a la altura de la marca que hicimos en el centro y la otra en una de las marcas que hicimos a veinte centímetros.**_ - Puso dos varas juntas, justo como les había indicado y empezó a unirlas con el hilo. – _**Miren, así movemos la vara para hacer una cruz, y continuamos la unión apretando fuertemente.**_ – Terminó de unir las varas, en una cruz que formaba ángulos de 90 grados.

Los chicos trabajaban repitiendo exactamente los que hacía Stear, mientras las chicas observaban todo el proceso.

- _**¡Listo!**_ – volvieron a decir Anthony y Archie.

- _**Ahora hay que hacer lo mismo con la otra vara, observen.**_ – Y unió la otra vara por las marcas del centro y a los veinte centímetros. – _**¿Lo ven? Ahora tenemos una vara en forma de "H".**_ – Les mostró como debía quedar.

Sus aprendices eran indudablemente hábiles, y lograron hacer sus "H" perfectamente.

- _**El siguiente paso, es unir los contornos. Para eso necesitaremos el hilo, y podemos empezar en cualquiera de las puntas. Miren, voy a hacer un nudo, y verificaré que el hilo quede dentro de la muesca.**_ – Stear cuidadosamente anudó el hilo, y lo pasó por una de las muescas, para que quedara seguro en ese sitio. – _**Ahora de aquí, será más fácil, porque estiraré el hilo hasta la siguiente vara, haré un nudo en ella, y así con todas las puntas.**_ – Y continuó su labor, observado por sus compañeros.

Anthony y Archie, empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Y al final los tres tenían la figura perfecta de un hexágono.

- _**Para terminar con esta parte, voy a amarrar un hilo al centro de la vara horizontal. Observen que una vez hecho el nudo, me quedan dos hilos de unos 70 centímetros aproximadamente.**_ – Pasó el hilo y cuando midió los 70 centímetros con el hilo doble, cortó el hilo para hacer un nudo apretado. – _**Así les va a quedar.**_ – Les mostró las dos puntas del hilo estirado.

Así lo hicieron los chicos.

- _**Ahora, es turno de Lainie y Annie. Ustedes, pueden elegir la tela, del color que quieran, con ella cubriremos un lado del cometa. **_– Les indicó las telas que le había traído Peter.

- _**¡Por fin! Creí que sólo estaríamos observando.**_ – Le dijo Lainie.

- _**¡Ja, ja, ja! **_– Rieron los chicos.

- _**Siempre tan impaciente por hacer algo.**_ – Le dijo Anthony.

- _**Aquí podrán lucirse con sus habilidades, hay que coser los extremos de las telas alrededor del contorno de hilo.**_ – Les explicó Stear.

- _**¡Aah! Pero yo no soy muy buena con eso. Creo que Archie lo hace mejor que yo. **_– Repuso Lainie, con una pequeña mueca. La costura no era realmente una de sus actividades favoritas.

- _**¡Ja, ja, ja! **_– Esta vez rieron todos con ganas.

- _**De haber sabido que la actividad requería destreza en el uso de aguja e hilo, creo que hubiera hecho pareja con Archie.**_ – Le decía Anthony a Lainie al tiempo en que le daba un leve codazo.

- _**Pues creo que habría sido más justo, porque a Annie se le da muy bien la costura también.**_ – Le contestó Lainie, obviamente, no se avergonzaba de admitir sus debilidades, y admirar las de los demás.

- _**Bueno, inténtalo, y si de verdad no puedes hacerlo, entonces yo te ayudaré.**_ – Le había dicho Archie, al tiempo en que le sonreía.

- _**Está bien. Manos a la obra**_. – Se había convencido de intentarlo.

Lainie había elegido una tela de color gris claro, que con el reflejo de la luz parecía brillar como la plata. Annie había elegido una tela en tonos azules, pues sabía que ese era el color favorito de Archie. Stear finalmente había elegido una tela de color rojo, que hacía su cometa bastante llamativo.

Terminaron de coser cada una su cometa, como Annie terminó antes que Lainie, decidió ayudar a Stear con el suyo.

Una vez que los tres cuerpos estaban formados, pudieron observar que eran cometas bastante grandes. _**(3)**_

- _**Bien. Ahora debemos pasar el hilo que habíamos unido al centro de la vara, por la tela. Para tenerlo enfrente.**_ – Tomó una de las agujas con el ojal más abierto, para introducir el hilo de algodón grueso. Y así pasó ambos extremos al frente de la tela. - _**¡Listo! Ahora ustedes.**_ – Esperó a que las chicas hicieran lo mismo que él.

- _**Para darle más estabilidad, uniremos dos extremos con hilo doble pasando por el centro. De esta manera.**_ – Tomó una gran porción de hilo y lo dobló por la mitad, tenía un largo aproximado de un metro veinte. Hizo el primer nudo apretado en una de las puntas, y cuando terminó extendió el hilo sobre el cometa hacia el centro y de ahí lo extendió hacia la otra punta formando un triángulo. Anudó fuertemente y verificó que ambos nudos quedaran dentro de las muescas. – _**Ahora, tomamos el hilo del centro y lo extendemos hacia una de las puntas para marcar la distancia. ¿Ven que es la misma en ambas puntas? En esta marca haremos un nudo uniendo este hilo con el centro del hilo con el que unimos ambas puntas, así.**_ – Les mostró cómo hacerlo, tomó el hilo que había dejado en forma de triángulo, manteniendo el punto donde se formaba el ángulo de 45 grados, y justo ahí anudó el hilo que habían pasado por el centro, a la altura de la marca que había hecho. – _**Como pueden ver, si lo elevo, parece como si tuviéramos una pirámide. Aquí, en este punto donde unimos los hilos, amarraremos ahora el hilo del carrete.**_ – Terminó de dar las instrucciones, orgulloso de lo que habían logrado juntos.

- _**¡Wow!**_ – exclamaron todos. Y procedieron a hacer exactamente lo que les indicó Stear.

- _**Ahora sólo nos falta hacer la estela del cometa, para esto podemos usar retazos de tela. Podemos hacer varias tiras y unirlas juntas desde las otras dos puntas, tal como lo hicimos con el triángulo. La estela debe medir unos ocho metros aproximadamente.**_ – Les dijo Stear para finalizar con el proyecto.

La emoción al ver terminados sus cometas, era inmensa. Pero el día estaba bastante avanzado y debían regresar a la mansión. Tendrían que esperar al día siguiente para volarlos.

La mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, invitaron a los empleados de la mansión, para que disfrutaran junto a ellos y eligieran al ganador. Tal proeza no era nada fácil, pues los tres cometas se habían elevado por los aires, y llevaban tal fuerza, que tuvieron que ayudar a los pequeños a sostenerlos, ya que los habían jalado inesperadamente.

La fuerza del viento era imponente, y aprendieron que la naturaleza puede ser caprichosa y que develar sus secretos no era cosa fácil.

Se divirtieron de lo lindo, y pasaron horas jugando. Al final del día, estaban extenuados de tanto correr, y sus cuerpos agotados por el esfuerzo cayeron en profundo sueño.

Otra de las ideas geniales de Stear era realizar una carrera de costales, aprovechando los que quedaban en el granero, había logrado juntar cinco de ellos y decidió agregar algunos toques a los de las chicas. Se le había ocurrido pintarlos de color rosa, con pintura vegetal que le pidió a la Sra. Melville. Lo que no calculó, fue que sus manos quedaron de un color rosado ¡también!

Lainie sugirió que hicieran competencias de nado, ya que los días habían estado soleados y calurosos. Los cuatro eran buenos nadadores, y aunque Annie no se atrevía a nadar, al menos los acompañó en la orilla, desde donde los veía alejarse y regresar. Por supuesto el más ágil en esta disciplina resultó ser Archie, en Segundo lugar llegó Anthony, seguido de Stear y por último llegó Lainie.

- _**¡No es justo! Ustedes dan las brazadas más largas y aunque me esfuerzo ¡no puedo alcanzarlos! **_– Les decía Lainie al tiempo en que salía del agua en la orilla.

- _**Pero aun así lo haces muy bien pequeña.**_ – Le decía Anthony.

- _**Algún día lograrás nadar igual de rápido que nosotros.**_ – Le decía Archie.

- _**Al menos podemos estar seguros de que no te ahogarás.**_ – Le decía Stear.

Así, entre carreras en costales, competencias de natación y de equitación, días de campo y viajes al centro de Chicago transcurrieron los días llenos de emoción y alegría. Las dos semanas de Annie se convirtieron en cuatro, y el tiempo pasaba rápidamente.

En ocasiones esporádicas tuvieron que convivir con los Leagan. La Tía Abuela parecía estar convencida de que se llevarían bien. No lograban convencerla para distinguir la cortesía y los buenos modales del desagrado y la incomodidad que se vivía durante esos momentos.

Casi al terminó del verano, cuando ya sólo estaban los cuatro, La Tía Abuela les informó que llegaría un pintor de renombre para hacerles un retrato.

- _**Avíseles a los jóvenes que deseo verlos en la biblioteca.**_ – Le indicó a Samuel.

- _**Enseguida Madame.**_ – Samuel se dirigió en busca de los jóvenes.

Después de unos minutos, los cuatro ingresaban en la biblioteca.

- _**Hola Tía Abuela.**_ - La saludaron alegremente.

- _**Los he mandado llamar, porque tengo algo importante que decirles.**_ – Les hablaba seriamente.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, pues hasta el momento se habían comportado bien, y ninguna de sus travesuras había llegado a oídos de la Tía Abuela, o al menos eso creían.

- _**El próximo viernes, llegará desde Londres un prestigioso pintor (4), para realizar un cuadro de ustedes cuatro. Es necesario que se arreglen bien. Quiero que usen sus kilts y Lainie tú llevarás el tartán sobre un vestido blanco. Pondré ese retrato en esta biblioteca. Además, hará uno de cada uno.**_ – Continuaba explicando la Tía Abuela.

- _**¿Y eso le tomará mucho tiempo, Tía Abuela?**_ – Le preguntó Lainie.

- _**Sólo el estrictamente necesario.**_ – Replicó la dama.

- _**¿Será como el cuadro que me regaló Lainie cuando nos conocimos?**_ – Le preguntó Anthony.

- _**Será algo parecido, aunque yo creo que podría ser mejor.**_ – Comentó. Pensaba que debía ser mucho mejor, de acuerdo a la fama con la que el pintor ya contaba en Europa.

- _**¿Y a qué hora debemos estar listos? **_– Preguntó Archie.

- **Será después del almuerzo. El primer cuadro será grupal. Dependiendo del tiempo que le tome, organizaremos los demás.** – Le respondió enfáticamente.

Los días pasaron y llegó el momento de posar para el retratista. Los cuatro se encontraban dispuestos a seguir las indicaciones del artista. Stear, Anthony y Archie se veían gallardos y sin duda tenían el porte de su familia. Lainie estaba hermosa, y también irradiaba un aura de elegancia, que no negaba sus raíces.

El fin de semana fue cansado, sin embargo el resultado de su esfuerzo, se vio plasmado en hermosos cuadros que resaltaban realmente en belleza.

La decisión de la Tía Abuela había sido perfecta. El cuadro grupal se convertiría en punto focal de la Biblioteca.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) (1) Ivanhoe, de Sir Walter Scott. Escrita en 1819.

(2) (2)

(3) (3) watch?v=cDMPGUmFNSI

(4) (4) wiki/John_Singer_Sargent

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor si encuentran algún error, podrían decirme para corregirlo.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y poder continuar escribiendo.

Le doy la bienvenida a _**Paolau2**__, _muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios me halago el que hayas hecho uno de varios capítulos. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y pueda continuar leyendo tus comentarios.

**Ms. Puddle (My dearest friend! ****See you around!)**

Saludos especiales a mis fieles seguidoras _**ccc73, Lady Lyuva Sol, sayuri1707, Blanca M, Lulushkita, Pau114, denisegmiza (¡listo, lo corregí, cariño!), y a Josie.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Estudiando con los Leagan

¡Hola a todas!

No crean que me había olvidado de que les debía un capítulo. Bueno, pues aquí lo tienen. Finalmente con este capítulo ya estamos al corriente. De todas formas publicaré el próximo viernes, el que ya corresponde en tiempo y forma. También encontrarán que este capítulo es el más largo hasta el momento, y sólo es para compensarlas por su paciencia y sus hermosos comentarios.

Les recuerdo que los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy pertenecen a su creadora Kyoko Mizuki y las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi. El anime pertenece a Toei Animation.

Por favor, tomen en cuenta que esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, dónde nos encontramos con personajes nuevos. El personaje de Elaine "Lainie" Wellington Andley, sin embargo es de mi total autoría, así como los adicionales.

La historia eventualmente se unirá a la línea de tiempo del manga y el anime, sin embargo en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White. Los hechos relatados en este tiempo pueden tener relación con la realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

SweetCandyAndley

Capítulo 14

Estudiando con… Los Leagan

- _**¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra opción, Robert?**_ – Le decía a manera de reproche a su esposo.

- _**Como ya te lo dije antes, Sarah. Si quiero que me tomen en cuenta como un hombre de negocios serio, debo presentarme personalmente y resolver el problema. Esta podría ser la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando. Hay que analizar qué es lo que nos conviene más, si comprar los terrenos colindantes, o vender esa propiedad.**_ – Le contestó de forma indiferente.

- _**Aun así. No me parece que te vayas durante tanto tiempo.**_ – Volvía a mostrar su inconformidad.

- _**¿Qué es lo que quieres? Siempre me has presionado y exigido un nivel de vida igual al que tenías cuando vivías con ella. Tú sabías que yo no podía darte los mismos lujos, pues mi posición social aunque holgada no es tan acaudalada como la de ellos y según tus propias palabras, eso no era importante.**_ – Sonaba alterado. – _**Bien, aquí me tienes, hago lo que tengo que hacer, y hasta ahora te lo he dado todo. Ahora, sólo es una cuestión de trabajo.**_ – Cada vez estaba más exasperado.

- _**Es que casi nunca estás, y yo he tenido que asistir a todas las reuniones, sola. No es agradable. Las demás van acompañadas por sus esposos en la mayor parte de las ocasiones.**_ – La frustración se notaba en el temblor de su voz.

- _**No es necesario que asistas a todas las fiestas a las que te invitan. Eso también cuesta. Quieres renovar tu guardarropa para cada evento. Debes aprender a vivir con lo que tenemos. A este ritmo, ninguna fortuna será suficiente. ¿Por qué siempre quieres aparentar que somos iguales a los Andley?**_ - La miraba fijamente.

- _**¡Porque somos parte de los Andley!**_ – Le gritó desesperada.

- _**¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que eso no es del todo cierto?**_ – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – _**En el momento en que aceptaste ser mi esposa te convertiste en una Leagan, y es como una Leagan que debes vivir.**_ –

- _**Por supuesto que es cierto, ella me considera una hija, y por mí, ¡hará lo que yo le pida!**_ – Sonaba muy segura de sí misma. – _**¿Acaso, no te ofreció un buen puesto en el Banco de Chicago?**_- Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

- _**Pero, finalmente ella no tiene la última palabra. Él es el líder del Clan, no ella. Cuando él quiera, puede quitarla de en medio. **_– Contrarrestó.

- _**Eso no sucederá. Él es mayor que ella, y seguramente seguirá en decadencia. Llegará el momento en que ella tome las riendas por completo, e incluso buscará a alguien que la suceda. En ese momento, nosotros debemos estar cerca. ¿No lo entiendes? Estará vulnerable, y si demostramos que siempre puede contar con nosotros, entonces todo se resolverá a nuestro favor.**_ –

- _**Sarah, Sarah. No podemos estar esperando que eso ocurra mañana. Sí, es verdad que él ya es un hombre mayor, pero en las cuestiones de los negocios sigue siendo muy fuerte. Y no existe ningún indicio de que planee dejar los negocios en un futuro próximo. Así que, deja ya de poner tus expectativas en eso. Será mejor, que me dejes terminar de arreglar mis papeles.**_ – Le indicó que saliera de la biblioteca.

- _**En ese caso, quiero acompañarte.**_ – Le dijo a manera de aseveración.

- _**¿Cómo dices?**_ – sonaba confundido. En otras ocasiones le había pedido que lo acompañara, pero ella siempre se había negado, alegando que el clima no le era favorable.

- _**Voy a ir contigo a Florida. Después de todo, también soy una Leagan, ¿no es lo que me dices siempre?**_ – Sabía que después de eso él no se negaría a llevarla.

- _**Debes quedarte con Neil y Eliza. No puedes seguir posponiendo la llegada de sus tutores. Los estás mimando en exceso, querida.**_ – Le había recalcado con mucha seriedad.

- _**Ellos son chicos encantadores. Sólo actúan de acuerdo a su edad. Y los tutores no han estado a la altura de las circunstancias.**_ – Los defendía, aunque para él eso significara que los mimaba demasiado.

- _**Si los planes no resultan como esperamos, Neil y Eliza tendrán que hacer su parte. Ellos podrían alcanzar el status que tú tanto deseas.**_ – Le comentaba, queriendo que entendiera el motivo de su insistencia para con los tutores.

- _**Lo que me da una idea. Le pediré a la Tía Abuela que los reciba durante el tiempo en que dure "nuestro" viaje.**_ – Le dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

- _**Siempre encuentras la manera de salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad?**_ – Hizo una mueca de diversión. - _**Está bien. Arregla tus cosas. Partiremos en dos días.**_ – Puntualizó.

- _**Siempre lo has sabido, querido.**_ – Se acercó a él, para darle un beso en la mejilla, después salió de la biblioteca, en busca del chofer para que la llevara a la Mansión Andley.

El verano terminó y antes del regreso a clases, Lainie decidió enviar su acostumbrada carta al Líder del Clan, quien para ella ya era parte esencial de su vida, aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta cómo era.

_**Querido Tío William,**_

_**Espero que no le moleste que lo llame así. Me siento muy feliz en este momento, aunque las vacaciones acaban de terminar y nuestros tutores están por llegar. **_

_**Cada vez conozco más a mis primos. Todos han sido muy buenos conmigo. Anthony se ha convertido en un hermano para mí, es quien más me cuida. Siento su presencia protectora todo el tiempo y eso me da seguridad.**_

_**Stear es muy divertido, aunque a veces es distraído. Tiene un ingenio maravilloso. Durante este verano nos enseñó a hacer cometas, y fue la aventura más divertida que he experimentado. Volar una cometa puede ser emocionante y aprendí que también puede ser peligroso. La fuerza del viento es impredecible y muy poderosa. Si no hubieran estado Samuel, Peter y Joseph, seguramente nos hubiera ido muy mal. Es que el viento elevó nuestros cometas y a nosotros con ellas. Fue gracioso al principio, y no tanto cuando terminó arrastrándonos un largo trayecto. **_

_**Archie, por su parte, es sumamente elegante en todo lo que hace. Es quien más me ayuda durante las lecciones ya que estudiamos juntos. Me tiene mucha paciencia y es muy amable conmigo. Aunque también me he dado cuenta de que tiende a ser explosivo en cuanto a sus emociones. Puede ser muy sensible pero también muy impetuoso.**_

_**Annie Brighter pasó una temporada con nosotros, y creo que es una chica muy sensible y callada, pero me agrada. Nos hemos hecho amigas y me enseñó a preparar galletas de vainilla con nuez, mis favoritas. **_

_**Espero que se encuentre muy bien, donde quiera que esté. Ojalá me escribiera algún día, así sentiría que en verdad está leyendo mis cartas.**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

Desde el viaje que había hecho a la ciudad de San Francisco, Madame Elroy parecía más perturbada que de costumbre. Después de la gran tragedia que había ocurrido en aquella ciudad, era imperativo tomar algunas medidas drásticas. El terremoto que había sacudido la ciudad _**(1)**_, había causado más estragos de los que podían haber supuesto. Mantener la sucursal podría causar algunas pérdidas incontables en la cuestión económica, y algunos de los miembros del consejo, estaban dispuestos a retirar su capital, aunque eso significara perder la plaza. Madame Elroy, por su parte pensaba que no era mala idea continuar apoyando a la Banca de San Francisco, y que aparentemente, el hecho podría hacerles perder en el presente, pero que auguraba una recuperación en un futuro medio. Tendría que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para convencer al Consejo, y de ser así, tendría que continuar viajando durante un tiempo indefinido.

Estaba pensando en eso precisamente cuando Sarah Leagan le había interrumpido para solicitar su apoyo en cuanto a sus hijos se refería. La había convencido de que era sumamente importante para ella acompañar a Robert en este viaje, y que sólo sería por un corto periodo de tiempo. Después de su conversación, las dos damas llegaron a un acuerdo. La dama mayor, se había comprometido a recibir a los hermanos Leagan, para que estudiaran unos meses junto a sus sobrinos, y Sarah, se había convencido una vez más del gran poder de persuasión que tenía sobre aquella dama, que le había recibido en su casa cuando se desposó con su difunto padre.

Pasaron dos días y después del desayuno, antes de ingresar a su primera lección la Tía Abuela les dio una noticia inesperada. Los hermanos Leagan habían llegado a la Mansión esa mañana pues vivirían con ellos un tiempo en lo que sus padres viajaban a Florida para arreglar unos negocios.

Harían algunos cambios. Debido a que Lainie y Eliza tenían ocho años, les correspondía estudiar juntas. Archie y Daniel tenían nueve, así que estudiarían juntos.

Aunque hubo cierta incomodidad al momento de escuchar las instrucciones de la Tía Abuela, Archie y Lainie sólo pudieron asentir en respuesta. Se habían mirado a los ojos, mostrando el desconcierto que ambos experimentaban. Se sentían invadidos en su espacio y sólo esperaban que eso no les causara problemas mayores en sus estudios. Aunque no estaban particularmente satisfechos con esa decisión, ingresaron en el aula, siguiendo a la Srita. Miller.

En cuanto a Neil y Eliza, después de la conversación que habían tenido con su madre, aprovecharían la oportunidad de estar más tiempo cerca de los Andley, aunque eso significara tener que estudiar de verdad. Sarah, les había dejado claro, que necesitaban ganarse la confianza de la Tía Abuela, a como diera lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo, y este le daría la razón a los reclamos iniciales.

Madame Elroy se encontraba revisando unos documentos en su escritorio, cuando un leve toque en la puerta, la interrumpió. Era el día acostumbrado a principio de mes para entregar el reporte del avance académico de los chicos.

- _**Adelante.**_ – Se escuchó su voz firme.

- _**Buenos días, Madame Elroy.**_ – Le saludaba con una leve reverencia la Srita. Miller, y el Sr. Sawyer tomaba su mano para besarla.

- _**Buenos días.**_ – Les respondió el saludo, mientras les indicaba que podían sentarse frente a su escritorio. – _**¿Y bien?**_ – cuestionó, dando la pauta para que iniciaran su reporte.

- _**En esta ocasión, Madame, el avance de Archie y Lainie, no ha sido del todo satisfactorio.**_ – Comenzó a explicar la Srita Miller. – _**Es la primera vez, desde que iniciamos que están por debajo de las expectativas acostumbradas. **_– Decía un tanto decepcionada.

- _**Es evidente que el cambio, no les ha sido favorable.**_ – Continuaba el Sr. Sawyer.

- _**Es importante que empiecen a acostumbrarse a compartir el aula con otros estudiantes.**_ – Aseveraba la Tía Abuela.

- _**El socializar es una parte importante de su educación, es verdad, ayuda a promover la tolerancia y experimentar el hecho de que hay diferentes puntos de vista.**_ – Le decía la Srita. Miller. – _**Sin embargo, también ejerce cierta influencia la actitud de los estudiantes. Madame Elroy, me apena mucho tener que informarla, pero no parece que Neil y Eliza sean una buena influencia, del todo. La actitud que han tomado durante el tiempo de las lecciones solo ha entorpecido el avance y el ritmo al que estaban acostumbrados sus sobrinos. Además el nivel académico es muy diferente entre ellos.**_ – Explicaba con voz serena, aunque se sentía algo frustrada al respecto.

- _**El caso es Madame Elroy, que la actitud de Eliza, por ejemplo, parece no poner atención en largos periodos de tiempo, no muestra ningún interés en cumplir con las tareas y ejercicios que se le asignan en su práctica diaria. Neil, por su parte, constantemente está interrumpiendo. Hace comentarios irrelevantes acerca de lo aburrido que se siente. Parece disfrutar al exasperar a Archie.**_ – Explicaba más detalladamente el Sr. Sawyer.

- _**No podemos negar que el ritmo de las lecciones ha disminuido, afectando en consecuencia el avance de Archie y Lainie. Debo decirle que ambos están tensos la mayor parte del tiempo. Lainie se ha retraído y guarda silencio por mucho tiempo. Ya no comenta las lecciones ni participa tan ávidamente como solía hacerlo. Archie, por su parte, parece propenso a explotar en cualquier momento. **_– Continuaba la Srita. Miller.

Madame Andley escuchaba atentamente a los tutores.

- _**El ambiente se ha vuelto tenso, tal vez sea buena idea separarlos.**_ – Sugirió el Sr. Sawyer.

- _**Por el momento, es mi deseo que continúen juntos. Hagan un esfuerzo por encontrar otras maneras de compensar las fallas. Entiendo que el rendimiento de mis sobrinos se vea afectado. Es una respuesta normal. Estoy segura de que lo superarán. Ahora, ¿qué me dicen de Stear y Anthony?**_ – Volvió a decir la Dama.

- _**Ellos continúan de manera adecuada. Sus lecciones no se han visto afectadas de manera directa. Sin embargo, se les nota preocupados por los otros dos. Siempre han sido muy unidos, y me parece que se cuentan todo. Seguramente ellos están al tanto de la situación en la otra aula. **_– Explicó la Srita. Miller.

- _**Bien, entonces no hay qué preocuparse por ellos. ¿Algo más que quieran comentar?**_ –

- _**Por el momento es todo Madame. Aquí tiene el reporte de cada uno por materias.**_ – El Sr. Sawyer le extendió los documentos.

- _**En ese caso, ya pueden retirarse.**_ – Les agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y les indicó la salida.

- _**Que tenga buen día Madame**_. – Ambos expresaron al tiempo en se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían a la puerta.

El reporte de la Sra. Wilkins y el Sr. Becket no difería mucho. Aunque al menos en estas dos disciplinas Eliza parecía más interesada. Sin embargo el que la preocupaba era Neil, pues aparentemente nada le atraía, debía reconocer que no tenía talento alguno para la música. Tal vez un poco de mano dura pudiera ayudar en el caso de los hermanos Leagan.

Por su parte, Stear había notado algo cabizbajo a Archie, y se había propuesto hablar con él. Lo esperó afuera de su habitación a la hora del descanso. Sólo asi podrían conversar en privado y tal vez su hermano le confiara aquello que lo tenía así.

- _**Archie, ¿podemos hablar?**_ – Le dijo al momento en que lo vio acercarse.

- _**Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar? **_– Le contestó con una voz plana.

- _**Pues de ti, por supuesto. **_– Le dijo enfáticamente.

- _**¿De mí? Y ¿eso por qué?**_ – Le respondió algo confundido.

- _**Tiene varios días en que te noto muy decaído. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?**_ – Le preguntó.

- _**¿Pues qué va a ser, Stear? La verdad es que siento que me asfixio en esa aula. He intentado por todos los medios posibles, que no me afecte. Pero cada día se vuelve más pesado. Creo que el aburrimiento, puede ser contagioso.**_ – Le dijo en un suspiro.

- _**Ese no eres tú. No permitas que tu carácter se vea afectado de esa manera. Mejor concéntrate en tus deberes y trata de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Escuché que has bajado en tu rendimiento académico. Sólo estás perjudicando tus estudios y tu propio avance.**_ – Le aconsejaba.

- _**Es fácil, para ti decirlo. No eres tú quien comparte las lecciones con ese par.**_ –

- _**Tienes razón. Anthony y yo no hemos tenido cambios, y nuestra aula es la misma. Las lecciones son muy agradables y nos gusta estudiar. A ti solía gustarte también. Sólo digo, que el cambio de actitud está en ti, no en lo demás.**_ – Le puso una mano en el hombro.

- _**¡Aah! Stear, lo intento, te lo aseguro.**_ – Le decía visiblemente cansado. – _**Por ahora sólo quiero descansar.**_ – Le dijo al tiempo en que se retiraba a su habitación. – _**Nos vemos a la hora de la cena, ¿te parece?**_ – Se despidió de su hermano.

- _**Sí, está bien.**_ – Le dijo al tiempo en que lo dejaba partir.

Del otro lado del corredor, una conversación similar se llevó a cabo entre Anthony y Lainie.

- _**Entonces, ¿me prometes que harás un esfuerzo? **_– Le decía Anthony.

- _**Sí.**_ – Suspiró Lainie.

- _**Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti. Pero creo que puedes lograr mucho más si te enfocas en lo que verdaderamente vale la pena.**_ – Continuaba con su consejo.

- _**Anthony, la verdad es que se me han hecho muy largas y cansadas las lecciones. Además he preferido guardar silencio y guardar mis pensamientos y opiniones sólo para mí.**_ – Había bajado la mirada, y hablaba ciertamente desilusionada.

- _**Bueno, creo que si hablas con la Srita. Miller podrías pedirle más apoyo. Siempre ha sido muy accesible.**_ – Le sonrió, esperando darle el ánimo que necesitaba.

- _**Lo haré.**_ – Dijo al tiempo en que bostezaba. – _**Pero en este momento me siento muy cansada.**_ – Lo miró, encontrando en sus ojos claros la comprensión que necesitaba.

- _**He notado que ya no sales al jardín como solías. Te he visto muy decaída. No me parece saludable que continúes así. Por ahora, ve a descansar. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.**_ – La acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación, dejándola para que pudiera dormir una siesta.

- _**Sí.**_ – Asintió, y luego entró en su habitación.

Anthony, le había pedido a Nina que estuviera al pendiente de Lainie esa tarde, pues aunque habían hablado, le parecía que no era sano para ella continuar así.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Nina se acercó a Madame Elroy para informarle que Lainie se disculpaba, pues no tenía apetito y prefería descansar. Este hecho desconcertó a sus primos, sin embargo lo dejaron pasar y continuaron en silencio durante el resto de la cena.

Llegaron los cumpleaños de septiembre, Lainie ya cumplía nueve y Anthony once.

Justo la mañana del 26 de septiembre de 1906, Lainie recibió la primera sorpresa de cumpleaños. El Sr. George Johnson había llegado muy temprano esa mañana. Traía una consigna específica y debía cumplir con ella. Le entregó a Nina un sobre que iba dirigido a la Srita. Elaine Wellington Andley.

Nina subió las escaleras en un paso ligeramente más apresurado de lo acostumbrado, y en sus labios una sonrisa de complicidad empezaba a dibujarse.

Se sabía que el Tío Abuelo William se encontraba en Londres actualmente, y que nadie, en absoluto, podía tener contacto con él. El Sr. Johnson era conocido como la mano derecha del Sr. Andley, y era el único autorizado para contactarlo. Por lo tanto era una rareza, lo que sostenía en sus manos. Entró en la habitación, conteniendo su emoción, se dirigió al baño para preparar el agua y después se dirigió a la cama, para despertar a Lainie.

- _**Buenos días, Señorita dormilona.**_ – Le dijo al tiempo en que abría las cortinas de seda que rodeaban su cama.

- _**Buenos días.**_ – Contestó aún adormilada. Se frotó los ojos y se estiró totalmente para terminar de despertarse.

- _**Vamos, apresúrate. El baño ya está listo.**_ - Siguió su tarea, sacando un hermoso vestido nuevo en color lila que le había mandado a confeccionar la Tía Abuela como regalo de cumpleaños.

- _**¡Mmh! ¿Qué hora es?**_ – Le preguntó, pues le parecía que era más temprano de lo habitual.

- _**Es a hora de tu baño. Si te apuras a arreglarte te entregaré una sorpresa que tengo para ti.**_ – Le indicó, al tiempo en que la acompañaba al borde de la tina.

- _**¿Una sorpresa? **_– Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y todo indicio de sueño se borró inmediatamente de su rostro.

- _**Así es, tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero primero debes arreglarte.**_ – Le decía, mientras le ayudaba a lavar su larga y hermosa cabellera.

Una vez peinada y perfectamente arreglada, Nina le extendió el sobre que iba dirigido a ella.

Lainie, no entendió al principio de quien pudiera ser la carta. Primero pensó que podría ser de Annie, pero al leer el remitente, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y alegría desbordante. Miró a Nina, como tratando de preguntarle con su mirada, si era real. Nina simplemente asintió y la alentó a abrir el sobre.

Con manos un poco temblorosas, Lainie abrió el sobre y sus ojos leyeron cuidadosamente el contenido de la misiva. Escrita con una caligrafía impecable se leía lo siguiente:

Querida Elaine,

En principio te escribo para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.

En esta ocasión, es mi turno, de hacerte llegar algún presente que tu corazón anhele. George, tiene instrucciones de cumplirte el día de hoy, hasta el más pequeño de tus caprichos. Así que siéntete en la libertad de solicitar lo que te haga feliz.

Aprovecho la oportunidad de agradecerte por cada una de las cartas que me has enviado, aun en el mundo de los negocios, es agradable sentir que todo lo que hago, es por el bien de mi familia y de nuestro Clan.

Esperaré tu siguiente carta,

Con afecto,

William A. Andley

Era una carta corta y directa, sin embargo Lainie percibió que había sido escrita con verdadero sentimiento. Era una respuesta, y al mismo tiempo una petición. El Tío William le pedía que continuara escribiéndole, y eso la había hecho profundamente feliz.

Repentinamente, todos los problemas que estaba experimentando con la presencia de los hermanos Leagan, quedaron relegados a segundo término. Había encontrado la inspiración que necesitaba, para poder enfocarse en lo que verdaderamente valía la pena. Tal como se lo había dicho Anthony. Lo que importaba, era no decepcionar a la Tía Abuela, y ahora mucho menos al Tío Abuelo William.

Al bajar las escaleras, pudo ver que George la estaba esperando. La observaba mientras ella descendía envuelta en un aura de alegría, llenando todo a su alrededor.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando ella se dirigió a él, y le dio un abrazo cariñoso, haciendo que él se inclinara un poco. Al tener su oído lo suficientemente cerca, le susurró: - _**¡Muchas gracias, Sr. George!**_ – Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hecho que sin duda había sorprendido al serio caballero.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, George Johnson no pudo dejar de sonrojarse levemente ante aquel gesto inocente y lleno de agradecimiento. – _**Señorita Elaine, ¿qué es lo que desea hacer el día de hoy?**_ – Le preguntó, mirándola seriamente.

- _**Sr. George**_ – empezó a decirle, - _**No me hace falta absolutamente nada, - **_sonriéndole abiertamente continuó, - _**El hecho de haber recibido una carta de él, ha sido en sí el más maravilloso regalo que pudiera recibir. Así que, ninguna otra cosa podría compararse con la felicidad que eso me ha otorgado. Por favor, sólo acompáñenos a desayunar, y después de eso, lo libero de toda responsabilidad.**_ –

- _**Pero… mis instrucciones son muy específicas, Srita.**_ – Trató de rebatir seriamente.

- _**Y yo he dicho que no deseo nada más.**_ – Y salió apresuradamente en dirección del comedor.

Se asombró de ser la primera en llegar, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. Aún era muy temprano, por lo que seguía algo confundida. No le dio mayor importancia, y regresó al vestíbulo donde había dejado a George. Lo encontró aun pensativo, y le solicito que la acompañara a observar cómo la mañana terminaba de colorearse, esperando que su día continuara tan lleno de paz y armonía, disfrutando del inicio de un año más de su vida. Observaron en silencio, simplemente haciéndose compañía.

En el desayuno, sus primos la abrazaron cariñosamente, felicitándole por su cumpleaños, y visiblemente sorprendidos, por el brillo que había vuelto a aparecer en esos hermosos ojos grises. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, les alegró verla feliz. Para los hermanos Leagan, el hecho de que George estuviera presente no pasó desapercibido, sobretodo, porque la Tía Abuela no se encontraba en la Mansión de Chicago.

Ante la seguridad con la que Lainie le había confirmado una vez más, que no deseaba ninguna otra cosa, George se retiró de la mansión, para regresar a sus actividades.

Así Lainie pasó el día compartiendo, como de costumbre con aquellos a quienes amaba.

Pasaron los cumpleaños de Anthony, quien cumplía once y el de Archie, quien cumplía diez.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, los menores de los Andley, se enfocaron en recobrar el tiempo perdido y aun durante sus periodos de descanso, se reunían para cubrir los avances de su programa. Les habían solicitado a la Srita Miller y al Sr. Sawyer que les dejaran más actividades para practicar, cumpliendo cabalmente con sus tareas asignadas, y lograron recuperarse antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Aunque no superaron las expectativas como en ocasiones anteriores, pudieron cubrir todos los temas.

No sucedió lo mismo con los Leagan, quienes preferían gozar del estatus que les confería el vivir en la Mansión Andley, en lugar de estudiar cómo era debido. Les agradaba recibir toda la atención, que sus gustos y exigencias fueran cumplidos ceremoniosamente. El trato con los sirvientes era seco y mordaz. Les complacía ser vistos en el automóvil de los Andley en el centro de Chicago. Pero sobre todo convertirse en el centro de atención en las reuniones a las que frecuentemente eran invitados. Había grandes diferencias en las personalidades de estos hermanos en comparación con los Andley.

La siguiente entrega de avances académicos, reportaba el mejoramiento del aprovechamiento escolar de Lainie y Archie, y dejaba en entredicho el de los Leagan.

La época decembrina llegó y los preparativos para la celebración de ese año se llevaban a cabo. Como un ritual que se habían impuesto, decidieron enviar algo diferente al Tío Abuelo ese año. Habían logrado convencer a John Singer de que les hiciera una copia del retrato que les hizo en el verano. Esa copia llegó justo a principios del mes de diciembre. Bien valía los 5,000 dólares _**(2)**_ que habían pagado juntando todos sus ahorros.

Lo envolvieron cuidadosamente y el rostro que puso George cuando se lo entregaron, por primera vez se mostró impactado. Sin duda alguna, a Sir William Andley le gustaría mucho ese regalo. Y una carta se adjuntaba a ese retrato.

_**Querido Tío William,**_

_**Quiero desearle una muy Feliz Navidad. Espero que no se decepcione porque este año no le enviamos bombones ni chocolates, pero pensamos que podríamos enviarle un poco del calor de nuestra familia.**_

_**En estos meses sucedieron muchas cosas. Los hermanos Leagan llegaron a estudiar con nosotros. No logro entenderlos. La verdad es que no nos llevamos bien y aunque me esfuerzo, nada de lo que hago parece ser de su agrado. **_

_**Stear y Anthony dicen que quizás con el tiempo nos podamos llevar mejor, pero no creo que sea tan sencillo. Cuando Stear y Archie llegaron nos llevamos bien desde el principio. En fin, ahora ya no me molesta tanto, creo que hay otras cosas en las que prefiero invertir mi tiempo. **_

_**Ahora tengo que irme, los chicos me esperan para ir a la fiesta en casa de los Brighter.**_

_**Hasta luego, **_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) Terremoto e Incendio en San Francisco, California, ocurrido en Abril de 1906. Si quieren saber más sobre lo ocurrido en esa ciudad que ha resurgido como un fénix de entre sus cenizas en varias ocasiones, les recomiendo el siguiente artículo:

.

(2) Los 5,000 dólares que pagaron era la suma que normalmente cobraba el artista por un retrato. En la actualidad, este importe correspondería a 130,000 dólares.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, vaya que me emocioné, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor si encuentran algún error, podrían decirme para corregirlo.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Ahora, quisiera hacer algunos comentarios:

_**Lady Lyuva Sol, **_¿qué te pareció la escena con George? Cuando la estaba escribiendo me acordé de ti. Espero mantenerme fiel a su personalidad, y que te siga apasionando en mi historia. No he leído la historia que me recomendaste, pero en cuanto tenga un poco más de tiempo, la buscaré. Sé que en este capi la Tía Abuela podría parecer intransigente, solo espera a leer lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo.

_**Josie, **_es un gusto que la idea del cometa te haya gustado, y sobre todo que te haya servido. ¿Sabes? La finalidad de escribir ese capítulo de esa manera, fue dar indicaciones claras, para los que quisieran animarse a construir una. Me hiciste muy feliz cuando sentí que te había funcionado.

_**Paolau2, **_me alegra que te esté gustando. La verdad es que Lainie es mi consentida, aunque parezca que por el momento es la protagonista, intento fusionarla en la historia sin dejar el alma de la misma de lado. Y si, adoro a mi cuarteto. Gracias por tus deseos, pasé un excelente fin de semana, espero que tú también.

_**Denisegmiza, **_quizás no te agrade mucho encontrar de nuevo a los Leagan en este capítulo, pero es necesario que aparezcan. Y contestando la pregunta que hiciste con referencia al capítulo 6, la respuesta es "Sí". Lo captaste perfectamente. Existen otras "pistas" diseminadas a lo largo de la historia, que hacen referencia a él. También analicé a lo que te referías con relación al capítulo 5, y tienes mucha razón, da la impresión de que cambian muy rápido de tema. Pensaré en cómo mejorarlo. Gracias.

**Ms. Puddle, **my dearest friend! Thank you for your continuous support. And I believe Stear had the ability to teach. I consider he had enough patience to do so, after all, he must have been so, an inventor should be patient and perseverant. I had the idea of the portraits from the importance they gave to their ancestors. What a better way of remembering them? And finally, Uncle William answered her letters. I was excited!


	15. Chapter 15 El Retrato

¡Hola a todas!

Les recuerdo que los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy pertenecen a su creadora Kyoko Mizuki y las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi. El anime pertenece a Toei Animation.

Por favor, tomen en cuenta que esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, dónde nos encontramos con personajes nuevos. El personaje de Elaine "Lainie" Wellington Andley, sin embargo es de mi total autoría, así como los adicionales que tengan que ver con ella.

La historia eventualmente se unirá a la línea de tiempo del manga y el anime, sin embargo en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White. Los hechos relatados en este tiempo pueden tener relación con la realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

SweetCandyAndley

Capítulo 15

El Retrato

Ya era mil novecientos siete. Otro año más iniciaba y la promesa de vivir nuevas aventuras quedaba a la expectativa de ser cumplida. Tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos y seguir viviendo, creciendo, aprendiendo, queriéndose. Era lo que emocionaba a Lainie. La relación que había entre los cuatro jóvenes se había estrechado y fortalecido a lo largo de la convivencia. Eran una familia muy peculiar. No había figuras paternas ni maternas, pero en su inocencia cada uno representaba el cariño verdadero y desinteresado que sólo nace del amor filial.

Sus tutores les habían dado la oportunidad de establecer sus propias metas y trabajar duro para alcanzarlas. Habían aprendido a esforzarse y que cada meta alcanzada otorgaba la satisfacción del logro. Empezaban a enfocarse en sus anhelos y sin importar los obstáculos que se encontraran debían perseverar.

Los mejores ejemplos de perseverancia los tenían en los jardines de la propiedad. Anthony había logrado embellecer aún más su aspecto. Había cultivado varias flores y cuidaba de ellas personalmente. Lainie continuaba cuidando de sus jazmines. Comprendió que debía podarlos con frecuencia, pues crecían muy rápido y no debía dejar que invadieran el espacio entero. Manteniendo su belleza y delicioso aroma, que era tan característico en ella.

El jazmín la representaba perfectamente, era la expresión de su belleza, amabilidad y modestia.

Las lecciones habían retomado su ritmo habitual. El libro que les tocaría leer trataba de la relación entre compañeros de aventuras, leales entre sí, dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por un ideal. Adoptaron el lema "_**Todos para uno y uno para todos"**____**(1)**_. La promesa quedó implícita. Perduraría por el resto de sus vidas.

Tan impactada por su lectura se había sentido que decidió escribirle a su Tío Abuelo, a quien a pesar de no conocer en persona, cada día sentía más cerca.

_**Querido Tío William,**_

_**Reciba mis mejores deseos en este tiempo.**_

_**Hoy me encuentro de muy buen ánimo, y creo que es porque ahora sé perfectamente que nunca estaré sola. **_

_**La Srita. Miller nos ha dejado leer una historia muy interesante, con la que siento que puedo identificarme. Se llama "Los Tres mosqueteros". **_

_**¿Alguna vez la ha leído? Creo que la unión entre Athos, Porthos, Aramis y D'Artagnan, puede representar la relación entre Anthony, Stear, Archie y yo. Hemos adoptado su lema como nuestro desde ahora. Por eso sé que siempre podré contar con ellos y que ellos contarán conmigo.**_

_**¿Verdad que eso también brinda paz y seguridad? Quisiera que algún día nos conociéramos y nos contara algo de su vida. Dicen que es usted un excéntrico, pero no sé lo que eso significa. ¿Eso es muy aburrido? **_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_**Con afecto,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley **_

Pasaron los días y los juegos de espadachines. Archie les enseñaba algunos movimientos que practicaba en sus lecciones de esgrima, y habían hecho algunas espadas de madera.

Aunque Lainie quería participar como un miembro más de los mosqueteros, le había tocado desempeñar el papel de la princesa a quien siempre debían proteger. En numerosas ocasiones, había dicho que ser rescatada era de lo más aburrido, y que toda la aventura la vivían sólo los chicos. Ella quería ser D'Artagnan, aunque nunca la dejaron. Finalmente, optó por interpretar el papel de princesa y se divertían de lo lindo.

Las diferencias entre los Andley y los Leagan no podían desaparecer y simplemente los soportaban. Evadían cualquier conflicto, optando siempre por la solución más gentil, frenando los impulsos y las emociones del momento.

Estaban organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Stear, quien sólo deseaba compartir con sus primos sus últimas invenciones y que lo ayudaran a detectar las fallas si es que salía alguna. En pocas palabras, necesitaba asistentes y qué mejor regalo que contar con ¡tres bien dispuestos!

El veinticinco de mayo llegó, desde la mañana se instalaron en la casa del árbol. Subieron al elevador que Stear ya había instalado y mejorado a lo largo de los años. La polea que había instalado previamente por separado, la había logrado integrar al mismo elevador, haciendo más fácil la manipulación del mismo. Así no era necesario que alguien tuviera que subir por la escalera de soga, podían subir todos juntos y accionar la manivela de la polea en el elevador.

El primer proyecto que les mostró constaba de dos vasijas de cristal unidas por un cable de cobre recubierto por un cordón de algodón. Había fundido un orificio en el fondo de la vasija y por ahí introdujo el cable. Se sorprendieron de lo extraño del invento y se asombraron cuando les explicó que era un transportador de voz. La idea era poder comunicarse a distancia y pensaba instalarlo para comunicarse con la mansión.

El segundo proyecto tenía que ver con la preparación de bebidas de fruta. Lo llamaba el mezclador, había unido dos navajas en diagonal a una jarra, que se movían con unos engranes unidos a una manivela. La idea era facilitar la preparación de bebidas de frutas, ya que al girar las navajas cortaban los trozos de frutas y los mezclaban con agua fresca. Anthony sugirió que también lo usara con leche para preparar batidos, aunque a Stear le disgustaba la leche, lo intentó y el resultado fue muy agradable para los demás. _**(2)**___

Por la tarde, comieron pastel en compañía de la Tía Abuela y los Leagan quienes no habían querido participar en la mañana. Finalmente la celebración del doceavo cumpleaños de Stear terminó.

La segunda semana de junio, la Tía Abuela comentó que finalmente los Señores Leagan regresarían de Florida, tras finiquitar exitosamente algunos negocios que tenían en ese Estado. Lo que significaba que Daniel y Eliza regresarían a su casa en el transcurso de las siguientes dos semanas. Al menos terminarían el ciclo de estudios de ese año.

En parte había decidido regresarlos con sus padres porque no se habían adaptado adecuadamente a la disciplina de las lecciones. En diversas ocasiones se quejaron de los tutores, de su falta de paciencia y atención, además del favoritismo que ejercían con Lainie y Archie. No era difícil darse cuenta que los logros de sus protegidos eran únicamente el producto de su propio esfuerzo y auto-disciplina. En los años en que los había tenido con ella, había observado su desempeño.

La idea de apoyar a los Leagan, en un principio había sido ofrecida confiando en que las actividades se desarrollarían delicadamente, pero el tiempo y el comportamiento de esos chicos habían confirmado que no sería así.

Los tutores habían tenido tiempo suficiente para demostrar su capacidad, cada uno en su categoría y en diferentes ocasiones los comentarios sobre la actitud de los hermanos dejaba mucho que desear.

En esta ocasión, sería mejor que sus padres se encargaran de resolver el asunto, ya bastante tenía ella, con la responsabilidad de velar por sus cuatro sobrinos.

Al iniciar el período de vacaciones, la Tía Abuela les informó que tendrían la oportunidad de viajar a Lakewood después de tres años. Al principio, la idea fue un poco perturbadora, pues era un lugar lleno de hermosos y tristes recuerdos. Sin embargo, no podían seguir evitando confrontar la realidad, así que se animaron a realizar ese viaje.

Así, un lunes, veinticuatro de junio, arribaron a la hermosa mansión, que había sido abierta para su limpieza y preparada para recibir a sus jóvenes dueños.

Los empleados que habían laborado anteriormente en la mansión habían regresado en su mayoría. La idea de continuar laborando para la familia Andley, era muy agradable. Aunque era sabido por todos que el carácter de la Matriarca era severo, también conocían a los jóvenes que venían con ella, ellos eran amables y alegres.

Ya todos los empleados necesarios habían sido contratados y cada uno tenía sus funciones específicas. Todos estaban apurados, pues además de la recepción de sus jóvenes patrones, también se les había solicitado preparar todo para un banquete especial para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo el cuatro de julio _**(3).**_ Esa era una sorpresa que la Tía Abuela les tenía preparada a los chicos. Así transcurrió la primera semana, en lo que se adaptaban nuevamente al espacio.

Anthony pasaba largas horas en el rosedal, agradeciendo al Sr. Whitman el haber cuidado tan esmeradamente de sus amadas rosas. La visión que ofrecían en verdad era hermosa, el tiempo las había hecho fuertes y resistentes. Anthony entendió que solo el tiempo ayuda a curar las heridas, que la pérdida de los seres amados te hace valorar a los que aún tienes, que las experiencias te hacen más fuerte y te ayudan a comprender la vida. Para él, había un significado único en la vida de cada ser humano.

Se prometió encontrar por sí mismo el significado de su propia vida. Debía aprovechar cada instante, para dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Sería como las rosas, un alma bella, fuerte y resistente.

Alistair, había solicitado un espacio para poder desarrollar sus inventos. Así le fue asignado un pequeño taller que le brindaría el ambiente aislado, para concentrarse y elaborar sus planos, llevando a cabo sus sueños de crear objetos que fueran de ayuda y otros que sirvieran de distracción.

Archivald, por su parte, deseaba tener un lugar donde reposar tranquilamente y leer sin distracciones. Aunque la biblioteca también era un lugar bastante amplio e iluminado, prefería la brisa que le proporcionaba el río que atravesaba la propiedad. Siempre impecablemente arreglado se le veía salir por las mañanas y las tardes.

Lainie por su cuenta, se encontraba fascinada con las grandes extensiones de bosque y áreas verdes que rodeaban la propiedad. Era la única que no se quedaba quieta por mucho tiempo. Se le encontraba en las caballerizas, junto a Belleza y Zafiro, los caballos que habían traído de regreso a Lakewood.

Por las mañanas cabalgaba en Belleza, la bella y dócil yegua que alguna vez perteneció a Lady Rosemary Brown. En sus recorridos, ya había descubierto varios puntos que la habían fascinado, por la gran cantidad de animales silvestres. Ciervos, conejos, ardillas, aves y según sabía había otros animalitos que poco se dejaban ver.

Se le solía ver ocasionalmente en uno de los lugares que también era considerado el favorito de su querido hermano, se trataba de un campo abierto en medio del bosque. Un lugar que invitaba a realizar días de campo y que brindaba privacidad y seguridad.

Había encontrado también una vieja casita en el bosque, cerca de una cascada. Le llamó mucho la atención, pues aunque estaba abandonada, tenía en su construcción hermosos detalles similares a los encontrados en las casas rústicas de Escocia. Por ese motivo, le pareció encontrar en ella un excelente refugio y una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

El primer fin de semana llegó y estando reunidos los cuatro, comentaban lo que habían hecho durante la semana. Parecía increíble, pero la verdad era que no habían podido verse durante los primeros días, pues todos estaban enfrascados en sus propios descubrimientos.

Entre pláticas y bromas, la más grandiosa de las ideas surgió. ¿Por qué no construir algo que los identificara individualmente y que al mismo tiempo quedara como un recuerdo permanente de ellos en Lakewood? Así cuando fueran grandes, tendrían siempre un hermoso recuerdo de su infancia.

- _**¿Qué les gustaría construir? **_– Preguntó Stear - _**¿Y dónde? –**_

- _**Bueno, pues a mí me gustaría que fuera cerca del rosedal. Algo que reflejara mi pasión por él. Aunque aún no me imagino qué puede ser. – **_Había expresado Anthony.

- _**A mí me gustaría cerca del río, así todos sabrán que me encanta lo que tenga que ver con el agua.**_ – Había dicho Archie.

- _**A mí me gustaría que fuera algo relacionado con los animales, ¿se han dado cuenta de cuantos hay?**_- Había expresado Lainie emocionada.

- _**Yo quisiera que fuera cerca de mi taller, ¿pero qué será bueno?- **_Se preguntaba Stear.

- _**Anthony.**_- Lo llamó Lainie.

- _**Dime. – **_La miró gentilmente.

- _**Creo que sé lo que puedes hacer. Al fin que ya casi está hecho**_. – Le decía mirándolo juguetonamente.

- _**¿De qué se trata?- **_Preguntó confundido.

- _**Bueno, como el rosedal se encuentra en la parte frontal de la propiedad y para llegar aquí, todos tienen que pasar por ahí, ¿qué te parece si embelleces la entrada?**_- comentó Lainie.

- _**¡Ajá! Tal vez si creas un arco o un puente. No, ya sé, ¡un Portal!**_ - Expresó emocionado Stear.

- _**¿Un Portal?**_ - Preguntaron al unísono.

- _**Sí. Cambiaremos la entrada, creo que una nueva reja, será lo apropiado. Sí, ya me lo imagino, ¡en forma de arco!**_ – Seguía emocionándose Stear.

- _**¿En forma de arco, una reja nueva? ¡Enmarcada con las rosas! **_– Exclamó Anthony emocionado. – _**Creo que ya me la imagino… ¡Es una estupenda idea! – **_Y cerró los ojos, imaginando en su mente, exactamente lo que quería.

- _**Si puedes dibujarla como la imaginas Anthony, yo podría diseñar los planos para su construcción.**_- Le ofreció Stear.

- _**Anthony, tú dibujas muy bonito. La idea de Stear es muy buena. Podrías plasmar lo que quieres y estoy seguro que él lo puede hacer realidad.**_ – Comentó Archie. – _**Creo que a mí me gustaría un Portón también, sólo que la idea que se me ocurre es algo así como una pequeña represa. Saben, para crear un pequeño muelle donde se pueda nadar y tal vez pescar un poco. – **_Daba una mayor explicación de la idea que surgió en su mente.

- _**Eso suena interesante, habría que diseñar un mecanismo para operarlo como si fueran dos compuertas o una sola... Creo que tendré mucho trabajo por hacer.**_ – Murmuraba Stear.

- _**Y a ti Lainie, ¿qué se te ocurre?**_ – Le preguntó Archie.

- _**Pues yo no quiero un Portal o un Portón. No sabría dónde ponerlo. Además se supone que es algo que refleje lo que nos gusta, ¿no? Y ¿cómo puede algo reflejar la libertad? No se puede encerrar un bosque y ponerle una entrada… En realidad, preferiría reacondicionar una casita que encontré en el bosque. – **_Les comentaba Lainie.

- _**¿Una casita has dicho?**_- Preguntó Anthony, tratando de recordar si alguna vez había estado en ella.

- _**La verdad es más como una casa de campo, se parece mucho a las que hay en Escocia.**_ – Les decía, al tiempo en que la imaginaba en su mente.

- _**Pues veamos, ¿qué podemos hacer?**_ – dijo nuevamente Stear. – _**Podrías llevarnos para verla y tal vez te ayudemos a arreglarla. – **_Sugirió.

- _**Sí, eso me encantaría. ¿Les parece bien si vamos mañana?- **_Les decía.

- _**Por supuesto. **_- Contestaron los tres jóvenes.

- _**Excelente, tal vez podamos tener un día de campo cerca de la cascada. Le pediré a Nina que me ayude a preparar la canasta. **_- Aplaudía emocionada.

Tal como lo habían planeado, a la mañana siguiente salían muy contentos en dirección a la casa que Lainie les había comentado. En su trayecto, pudo mostrarles algunos de los animales que ya había divisado en los días anteriores. Al verla tan emocionada y alegre los chicos decidieron hacer todo lo posible por cumplir con sus sueños. Para eso eran familia, ¿no? Para apoyarse unos a otros.

Al llegar a la construcción, observaron una casita de dos pisos. Algunas ventanas estaban rotas, las puertas desvencijadas, sin embargo, a pesar de su mal estado parecía acogedora.

Intentaron abrir la puerta para ingresar y después de varios intentos, lograron hacerlo. Dentro había muebles cubiertos de sabanas, totalmente empolvadas. En el interior se podía apreciar el techo de doble altura en el área de la sala. Las escaleras conducían a un segundo nivel en el que se apreciaban dos puertas. Un pequeño corredor las conectaba y tenía un barandal que permitía desde esa altura observar hacia la sala y la chimenea.

Frente a la chimenea se encontraba un cómodo sillón que evocó ciertos recuerdos en la cabecita de Lainie, quien al observar cuidadosamente su entorno descubrió que se trataba de la misma cabaña en la que estuvo tres años atrás.

El recuerdo del Ángel de sus Sueños revivió con fuerza, sintió una inmensa alegría por haber encontrado ese lugar místico, pero al mismo tiempo una gran nostalgia al descubrir que esa cabaña era propiedad de la familia. Entonces, ¿quién era aquél joven? ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? Al verla perdida en sus pensamientos, después de haberla llamado en varias ocasiones, Anthony se acercó a ella tocando suavemente su hombro derecho. Al percibirlo, Lainie se giró y le sonrió.

- _**¿Sucede algo, Lainie? – **_Le preguntó suavemente Anthony.

- _**No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**_ – Le contestó alegremente.

- _**Es que te he estado hablando y pareces no escucharme. ¿Acaso te has perdido en tus pensamientos? – **_La observaba directamente a los ojos. La conocía perfectamente.

- _**Creo que es aquí donde estuve cuando escapé de casa. – **_Finalmente contestó, entornando los ojos, evocando el recuerdo.

- _**Nunca quisiste hablar de eso. ¿Quisieras hacerlo ahora? – **_Anthony intentó averiguar por fin lo que había ocurrido.

- _**La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar. Sólo encontré un refugio para pasar la noche. – **_Se encogió de hombros.

- _**Eso no es del todo cierto. Es imposible que hayas llegado hasta aquí caminando en la nieve tú sola**_. – Anthony recordaba aquella noche.

- _**En realidad no lo hice sola.**_ – Confesó.

- _**¿Qué quieres decir? – **_Anthony se mostraba cada vez más interesado.

- _**Que fue un ángel quien me salvó. – **_Dijo como si eso lo explicara todo simplemente.

- _**¿Un ángel?- **_Se escuchó desconcertado.

- _**Sí, porque aún creo que lo era. No sé su nombre. Aunque lo tuve frente a mí, no lo toqué. Me dio la impresión de que era un ser lleno de luz. Sus cabellos resplandecían con la llama de la chimenea, al igual que el color de su piel. No lo volví a ver a la mañana siguiente. No lo he vuelto a ver nunca más. Sólo está en mi memoria y ahí vivirá para siempre.**_ – Al hablar, parecía envuelta en una nube de ensoñación, y la ternura se percibía en su voz.

- _**¿Tanto así te impactó?**_ – La miró fijamente.

- _**Por supuesto. Pero ese será un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? – **_Y le sonrió abiertamente.

- _**De acuerdo**_.- Aunque no estaba muy convencido. ¿Sería verdad que no le hizo daño a su hermanita? ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? Si ya había estado en esa casa, ¿qué le aseguraba que no volvería? En fin, tendría que estar muy al pendiente, por si sus sospechas se hicieran realidad. No permitiría que nadie hiriera a quien él amaba.

- _**¡Oigan chicos!**_ – Les llamaba Stear desde el segundo piso.

- _**¿Qué sucede Stear? – **_Le respondió Anthony mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a su primo.

- _**Vengan acá. Miren lo que encontramos.**_- Les comentaba Archie, al tiempo en que les hacía una señal con el brazo para que se acercaran.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso, entraron en una de las habitaciones. Definitivamente había fungido en otros tiempos como el aposento de una hermosa pareja. Había un retrato de ellos, algo empolvado. Al limpiarlo, descubrieron a un hombre rubio de hermosos ojos azules, muy parecido a…

Junto a él se encontraba una dama de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes. Ambos muy atractivos, elegantes y con gran porte. Después de observarlos minuciosamente, Anthony reconoció un parecido entre ambos a su finada madre. Quizás la Tía Abuela supiera de quienes se trataba. Decidieron llevarse el retrato y después de averiguar su identidad, tal vez, devolverlo al lugar.

Había otra habitación, más sencilla pero igualmente amueblada para dar hospedaje a otra persona.

Quedaron fascinados con la idea de arreglar esa casita, continuaron compartiendo sus ideas y planes, después se prepararon para regresar.

Una vez en la mansión, le comunicaron a la Tía Abuela, algunas de sus ideas.

- _**Tía Abuela, si nos permites llevar a cabo estos proyectos, podríamos mostrarte los planos que pensamos desarrollar. Una vez que estén listos podrías aprobarlos o darnos otras sugerencias.**_ – Explicaba Stear.

- _**¿Y lo que planean es también para embellecer la propiedad? **_– Les cuestionó seriamente.

- _**Por supuesto. Además que sería algo único, ya que nos representaría de manera individual. Cada uno aportará sus propias ideas y reflejará nuestra personalidad. **_– Continuó Anthony.

- _**Muy bien, hagan el diseño. Muéstrenmelo cuando lo tengan listo y si cumple con los estándares familiares, yo misma veré que el Tío Abuelo William les de la autorización para llevarlos a cabo. No veo el por qué deba oponerme si esto los hace felices. Quizás él también pueda sentirse orgulloso de ustedes**_. – Puntualizó. Haciendo referencia a que al menos ella estaba orgullosa de ellos.

- _**Gracias Tía Abuela. Lo tendremos listo lo más pronto posible.**_ – Decía Stear, al tiempo en que se miraban entusiasmadamente.

Momentos después le mostraron el retrato que habían encontrado y se sorprendieron de la reacción de la elegante dama.

- _**Pero ¿en dónde han encontrado esto?**_ – Cuestionó la matriarca, con un leve quebrantamiento en la voz.

- _**En una cabaña que se encuentra en el bosque cerca de la cascada, la que también nos gustaría arreglar.**_ – Le contestó Lainie.

- _**¿Y qué hacían allá?**_ – Preguntó visiblemente afectada.

- _**Pues disfrutábamos de un hermoso día de campo. Lainie la encontró por casualidad. **_- Comentó Stear.

- _**¿Los conoces Tía Abuela?**_ - Preguntó Archie.

- _**Sí.**_ – Respondió secamente, guardando total compostura.

- _**¿Y quiénes son? Me parece que tienen un parecido con mi madre.**_ - Reconoció Anthony. - _**Pero no logro recordarlos o ubicarlos. **_–

- _**No podrías recordarlos, ambos murieron mucho antes de que tú nacieras.**_ – Le informaba, mientras observaba el retrato minuciosamente.

- _**Entonces, ¿sí son de nuestra familia?**_ - Preguntó intrigado Stear.

- _**Así es. Lo que me recuerda, que ya es tiempo de que empiecen a conocer la historia de nuestro Clan. Aunque sé muy bien que son vacaciones, tendremos una lección especial que les impartiré personalmente. –**_

- _**¡Wow! En verdad, ¿aprenderemos la historia de nuestros antepasados?**_ - Cuestionó Archie.

- _**Para conocer el rumbo que debemos tomar en nuestras vidas, es necesario conocer nuestro origen. ¿De dónde venimos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? De esa manera, será más sencillo saber hacia dónde nos dirigimos y los motivos por los que se nos asignan nuestras responsabilidades. Lo que se espera de nosotros y lo que podemos esperar de los demás. – **_Expresó enfáticamente la dama.

Después de la tan agradable conversación, cada quien continuó con sus actividades hasta la celebración del día de la independencia. El baile estuvo soberbio. Muchas familias fueron invitadas, entre las cuales los Leagan y los Brighter, llegaron primero.

Como ya iba siendo costumbre, la Matriarca había solicitado que tres de sus sobrinos atendieran a los hijos de esas familias, fungiendo como sus respectivas parejas. Ninguno queriendo desairar a su Tía y obedeciendo, los escoltaron.

Así a Anthony, educado como un perfecto caballerito, no le quedó más remedio que bailar durante la noche con Eliza, Archie bailó con Annie y Lainie con Neil. El único que se salvó de una situación así de forzada fue Stear, a quien se le veía más que contento de invitar a varias señoritas que tampoco llevaban pareja.

Eliza se sentía feliz, pues le agradaba ser el centro de atención, acaparando el tiempo de Anthony.

Daniel por su parte, no se quedaba atrás y no soltaba a Lainie, quien trataba de evadirlo lo más que podía.

A Archie sin embargo no le disgustaba del todo la compañía de Annie, aunque con él seguía siendo demasiado tímida.

La fiesta terminó y después de que el último invitado se hubo retirado, con gran cansancio los jóvenes subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar. Le dieron las buenas noches a la Tía Abuela, quien se sentía satisfecha y orgullosa del comportamiento de sus queridos sobrinos.

El verano continuó y con él las agradables actividades que realizaban los jóvenes. Cuando los planos de sus proyectos estuvieron listos, los mostraron a la matriarca, quien pudo apreciar el amor y la dedicación de dichas creaciones. Aprobando las construcciones y la remodelación solicitada. Haciendo algunas observaciones hasta que todos quedaron de acuerdo.

Un grupo de trabajadores, se formó, para darle vida a las ideas plasmadas de los jóvenes. Una vez concluidos todos los proyectos, se maravillaron de los cambios estéticos que proporcionaban. Se sentían satisfechos de sus creaciones y compartían grandes momentos entre ellos.

El color de sus pieles se mostraba algo bronceado debido a las actividades al aire libre, la equitación, la natación, largas caminatas y días de campo.

Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a Chicago, un poco de nostalgia les embargó. En ese corto tiempo se habían adaptado tanto a la mansión de Lakewood y sus alrededores, que se les dificultó dejarla atrás. Sin embargo, comprendieron que debían continuar con sus estudios y que podrían regresar en futuras vacaciones.

Estando en su habitación en la mansión de Chicago, Lainie no perdió más tiempo y decidió escribirle a su Tío Abuelo William.

_**Querido Tío William,**_

_**Han pasado tantas cosas interesantes, que no estoy segura por dónde empezar. Seguramente al momento de recibir esta carta, la Tía Abuela ya le haya comentado que terminaron los proyectos que nos autorizó llevar a cabo durante el verano. **_

_**Este verano ha sido uno de los más maravillosos de mi vida, aunque en verdad todos lo han sido para mí, ya que cuento con una hermosa familia.**_

_**Para empezar, el Portal de las Rosas, como decidimos nombrar al proyecto de Anthony, es el primero que les da la bienvenida a los visitantes de la mansión de Lakewood. Ha quedado impresionante y bello, tal como lo es mi querido hermano.**_

_**El Portal de Piedra, es**_ _**una construcción formidable, y creo que representa perfectamente la personalidad de Stear. Sólido, firme, fuerte sin dejar de ser atractivo. Claro además creo que es permanente.**_

_**El Portal de Agua, es una construcción muy ingeniosa. Porque además de hermosa, genera una pequeña presa donde**_ _**se puede pescar y nadar tranquilamente. Refleja el carácter elegante y armonioso de Archie, aunque también puede ser tan impetuoso cuando llegan las lluvias y la cantidad de agua sube demasiado. Por eso la compuerta debía de ser muy resistente. **_

_**En lo personal lo que más me gusta es cómo quedó la cabaña**_ _**del bosque. Se ha convertido en mi lugar favorito en Lakewood y lo llamo mi refugio. Ahí puedo tener contacto con la madre naturaleza y la libertad. **_

_**Al final, la Tía Abuela nos sugirió que pusiéramos el emblema del Clan en cada uno de ellos, y la verdad le dio el toque final con eso.**_

_**Espero no haberlo aburrido con mis relatos. **_

_**De todo corazón deseo que se encuentre muy bien.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Elaine. **_

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) Frase conocida, tomada de la novela Los Tres Mosqueteros del escritor francés Alexandre Dumas. Fue publicada en 1844.

(2) La primera licuadora formal apareció en 1922.

(3) El 4 de julio es la fecha en que se celebra formalmente la independencia de los Estados Unidos de América. Este día marca la firma de la Declaración de Independencia en 1776 en la cual el país proclamó su separación formal del Imperio británico.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, díganme ¿qué les pareció? Por favor si encuentran algún error, ¿podrían decirme para corregirlo?

Díganme, ¿quienes creen que son la pareja del retrato?

¿Qué les pareció la idea de los portales? Aunque en el ánime ya existen, decidí darle importancia a cómo es que surgieron y lo que cada uno representa.

¿Les pareció bien que la cabaña fuera el refugio de Lainie?

Como pueden ver, las cosas empiezan a acomodarse…

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Ahora, quisiera hacer algunos comentarios:

_**Lady Lyuva Sol, **_¿qué te pareció? ¿Crees que la Tía Abuela haya abierto los ojos, aunque sea un poco? Al menos reconoció que Archie y Lainie habían logrado salir adelante por sí mismos, y aprendieron la lección. (Ver más allá, y centrarse en la meta, en lugar de ahogarse compadeciéndose a sí mismos.)

_**Josie, **_

_**Paolau2, **_me alegra que te esté gustando. Saber que te emocionaste me hace sentir que las emociones si se están transmitiendo a través de las palabras. Algunas veces no es tan fácil conectarse con los demás y lograr que sientan lo mismo que yo, al escribir. Gracias por hacérmelo saber.

_**Denisegmiza, **_¿cómo ves? En cuanto a los Leagan, los vamos a tener un poco más presentes, pero recuerda que todo tiene una razón de ser… siempre encontraremos una piedra en camino. Lo único que queda por hacer es hacerla a un lado, sin darle mayor importancia de la que tiene. No vale la pena desperdiciar la energía en permitirles arruinarnos la vida.

**Ms. Puddle, **my dearest friend! I hope you liked it!


	16. Chapter 16 Los Worthington 1a Parte

¡Hola a todas!

Les recuerdo que los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy pertenecen a su creadora Kyoko Mizuki y las imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi. El anime pertenece a Toei Animation.

Por favor, tomen en cuenta que esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, dónde nos encontramos con personajes nuevos. El personaje de Elaine "Lainie" Wellington Andley, sin embargo es de mi total autoría, así como los adicionales.

La historia eventualmente se unirá a la línea de tiempo del manga y el anime, sin embargo en este primer periodo describe lo que ocurrió en la vida de los jóvenes Andley antes de conocer a Candice White. Los hechos relatados en este tiempo pueden tener relación con la realidad, con la finalidad de darle a la historia un aire verídico.

Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con el fin de entretener y agradar a quienes la leen. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla, plasmando en ella mi amor por el Candy mundo.

SweetCandyAndley

Capítulo 16

Los Worthington (1ª Parte)

Al iniciar el nuevo curso, el hecho de que no compartieran más las lecciones con los hermanos Leagan, no evitaba el hecho de que coincidieran con ellos en algunas reuniones a las que eran invitados y a las que eran obligados a asistir por la Tía Abuela. Después de todo, debido a la posición económica y social a la que pertenecían, su presencia era requerida.

Anthony era asediado por Eliza y Lainie por Neil en esos eventos, logrando que la Tía Abuela les pidiera que fueran sus acompañantes. Paciencia, era lo que debían tener de sobra en cada evento. Trataban de complacer en todo aquello que podían, a su querida Tía, pero era tan complicado disfrutar de las veladas en compañía de sus primos.

Los Leagan sólo se dedicaban a criticar a todo aquel que en su camino se toparan, haciendo inútiles comparaciones entre ellos y los demás. Tanta hipocresía, falsedad y aires de grandeza, hacían que los jóvenes Andley se sintieran incómodos y a la primera oportunidad que tenían aprovechaban para desaparecer y perderse entre los invitados.

Aunque de vez en cuando se aparecían cerca de la Tía Abuela, para hacerle compañía o simplemente para mantenerse ocupados en otras cosas antes de continuar con sus parejas impuestas.

En esos últimos meses del año, se celebraron tres cumpleaños, Lainie cumpliría diez, Anthony doce y Archie once.

Al llegar el mes de diciembre, las primeras nevadas cayeron. En el calor de la mansión, cuatro jóvenes se encontraban reunidos para entregar a George la caja que simbolizaba ya un lazo con el Tío Abuelo William. En el interior habían guardado algunas sorpresas que ese año habían preparado por separado. Ninguno habló de lo que enviaba, el único que se enteraría sería el Tío Abuelo. George se despidió de ellos llevando consigo la caja, hasta entregarla a su destinatario.

Lo que los jóvenes no sabían, era que él disfrutaba tanto o más que el mismo Tío Abuelo al abrir la caja. Las reacciones que desplegaba William Andley cada vez que recibía esa caja, eran únicas y diferentes. Parecía un niño, envuelto con la emoción de la espera que le invadía cada diciembre.

El año 1908 fue un año bastante común. Y pasó prácticamente inadvertido. Los jóvenes cumplieron un año más de vida, Stear cumplió 13, Lainie 11, Anthony 13 y Archie 12.

La última fiesta que se celebraría en Chicago, antes de su partida a Lakewood para celebrar la navidad, también llegó.

En esta ocasión sería en casa de una familia rica que se acababa de instalar en esa ciudad y ofrecía su casa para ir conociendo a la sociedad local. La familia Worthington comenzaba a aumentar su fortuna a través del comercio. Estaban abriendo algunos almacenes en varias ciudades importantes del país. Chicago era uno de los centros económicos más importantes de la época y los negocios que podían entablar con los Andley eran muy prometedores.

Los Worthington tenían dos hijos, Adam el mayor, que tenía dieciocho años y Alexandra de catorce. Los hermanos eran bien parecidos, sus cabellos negros como el ébano, de grandes ojos color miel, nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada, labios carnosos y sensuales bocas. Adam era de complexión media y bastante alto. Alexandra, era una chica de modales finos y trato exquisito, como los Andley.

En cuanto a sus personalidades, el mayor era extremadamente serio, formal, observador y directo. La menor por el contrario, era extrovertida, alegre, entusiasta y noble. Adam recientemente había ingresado en las filas militares para ejercer una carrera marcial. Alexandra asistía a un colegio privado para señoritas en Nueva York. Ambos se encontraban de vacaciones en Chicago.

En la mansión de los Andley, cinco personas ya estaban listas. Madame Elroy estaba ataviada con un elegante vestido color ciruela, con detalles en gris plata. La joyería que portaba la hacía resaltar con la categoría que la distinguía como representante del Patriarca Andley.

Alistair, Anthony y Archie portaban un traje formal en azul marino, que los hacía verse muy atractivos. Habían crecido bastante, y ya eran suficientemente altos para sus edades.

Lainie, llevaba un hermoso vestido en color rosa pálido, con detalles en gris Oxford. Sus aretes eran dos pendientes de diamantes rosas. Una resplandeciente tiara con algunas rosas labradas en oro rosado, adornaba su coronilla embelleciendo su cabello recogido. Como siempre, Nina había hecho un trabajo perfecto para dejar a su pequeña como una princesa.

Así partieron en dirección a la mansión de los Worthington. Al llegar observaron que aunque la propiedad era más pequeña que la suya, no dejaba de ser elegante y refinada.

Había ya una fila de carruajes esperando a ser atendidos al igual que algunos de los primeros vehículos de la época.

Cuando llegó su turno de ser anunciados, las miradas de algunos los observaron.

- _**Madame Elroy Andley**_. - Decía el mayordomo en voz alta.

- _**Joven Anthony Brown Andley y Señorita Elaine Wellington Andley.**_ – Continuaba el mayordomo, al tiempo en que ellos entraron lentamente después de su Tía.

- **Jóvenes Alistair y Archivald Cornwell Andley. **– Terminó su anuncio el mayordomo.

Fueron recibidos inmediatamente por los señores Worthington.

- _**Bienvenida Madame Elroy. Es un placer recibirla en esta casa.**_ – Expresó el Sr. Auguste Worthington. Un hombre alto y de buen porte. De cabellos negros ondulados con un ligero mechón de color blanco en la sien, que le daba un toque especial a su aspecto, y ojos de color miel. Había tomado la mano extendida de Madame Elroy para besar su dorso. – _**Ella es mi esposa Caroline.**_ – dijo, indicando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y lacios, de grandes y expresivos ojos marrones de mirada cautivadora. Su piel aterciopelada tenía un tono ligeramente acanelado y exudaba elegancia.

- _**Buenas noches, encantada Sr. Worthington. Es un placer Sra. Worthington. – **_Saludaba la Tía Abuela, en un tono muy serio. Había apreciado inmediatamente el porte de ambos. Podría ser buen indicio.

- _**Hemos estado esperando por Usted desde hace tiempo. Es un honor para nosotros que haya aceptado nuestra invitación y haya venido en compañía de su familia. Sabemos la importancia de los Andley en el ámbito de los negocios y aunque este evento es para socializar, espero que nos conceda algo de su tiempo para discutir algunos asuntos comerciales después.**_ – Comentó el Sr. Worthington.

- _**Querido, por favor no presiones demasiado. Además este no es el mejor momento para discutir tales asuntos.**_ – Se dirigió a su esposo. – _**Madame Elroy, sean todos ustedes bienvenidos. Por favor disfruten la velada.**_ – Le dijo con una amable sonrisa a su invitada. – _**Estos son nuestros hijos, Adam y Alexandra.**_ – Indicando a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban detrás de ellos, Adam besó las manos de las damas, Alexandra les hizo una venia, y ambos saludaron cordialmente a los jóvenes, quienes a su vez besaron la mano de la chica.

- _**Gracias. Es un placer. Podría ponerse en contacto con el Sr. Jack Smith para la reunión comercial que solicita. Veremos cuando se ajustan nuestras agendas.**_ – le aseguró al Sr. Worthington.

- _**Por supuesto Madame, adelante. – **_Les dijo el Sr. Worthington, haciendo un movimiento para permitirles el acceso y que continuaran hacia el interior de la mansión.

En el interior, fueron dirigidos a los lugares que se les habían designado y comenzaron a socializar. Se encontraron con la agradable presencia de los Brighter y la no tan agradable de los Leagan.

Al terminar la cena y comenzar el baile, Adam invitó a Lainie a bailar con él. Ante la atención ofrecida, y después de recibir la anuencia de su Tía, no pudo negarse y se permitió disfrutar de la compañía del joven.

Ante la mirada complaciente de su Tía Abuela, Lainie se sintió libre de interactuar con los jóvenes Worthington. Lo mismo sucedió con sus queridos primos, pues independientemente de su status social privilegiado, se comportaban accesibles y entablaban agradables conversaciones.

- _**Señorita Wellington, estoy agradecido de que haya aceptado bailar conmigo**_.- le había dicho Adam.

- _**Oh, no es para tanto. Créeme la agradecida soy yo. Me has salvado de bailar con uno de mis primos.**_ – Exclamó espontáneamente.

- _**Entonces, ¿aceptó bailar conmigo sólo para escapar de alguien más?**_ - Su voz sonó algo herida.

- _**No, por supuesto que no. Por favor discúlpame si te he ofendido, no ha sido mi intención. Lo que quiero decir es que… **_- Se había ruborizado completamente.

- _**No se preocupe, no es necesario que me dé explicaciones.**_ – continuó hablando seriamente.

- _**Por favor no seas tan formal conmigo, llámame Lainie, como me dicen mis primos y espero que podamos ser amigos. Además eres mucho más agradable que Neil**_. – Le solicitó amablemente.

- _**Con que así se llama el joven del que estás huyendo**_. – Conjeturó Adam.

- _**Sí, pero no estoy huyendo. Simplemente, lo estoy evitando cortésmente. Normalmente la Tía Abuela nos ha asignado como pareja de baile en los eventos a los que asistimos y nos llegamos a encontrar. – **_Había sentido la necesidad de explicarse.

- _**Bueno, en ese caso, si me lo permites, me gustaría bailar contigo y ser tu pareja esta noche.**_ – Le solicitaba educadamente.

- _**Gracias, eso sería lindo.**_ – Le sonrió francamente.

Del otro lado del salón, con la mirada los hermanos Leagan, no se perdían de ninguno de los movimientos de los Andley. Envidiaban la manera tan sencilla que tenían para hacerse aceptar por todos. Les hervía la sangre, pues a ellos difícilmente los integraban en cualquier conversación o grupo. La influencia de la Tía Abuela tenía que intervenir para que se les considerara.

Después de varias piezas de diferentes valses, Adam acompañó a Lainie hacia el área de las bebidas y le ofreció un ponche de frutas. Después de un momento, uno de los sirvientes se acercó a Adam para informarle que su padre lo buscaba, pues quería presentarlo con algunas personas importantes. Adam se disculpó por un momento con Lainie y le prometió regresar lo más pronto posible.

Entonces, Lainie pensó que había demasiada gente y se sintió acalorada. El aire le hizo falta y decidió que sería un buen momento para salir y observar la fuente del jardín.

Aprovechó el instante en que el siguiente baile empezaba para escabullirse sin ser detectada fácilmente. Logró llegar a una de las puertas laterales que conducía al jardín central.

El aire frío de la noche, le dio directamente en la cara, ante lo cual se estremeció un poco. Cuando se acopló a la temperatura exterior, caminó hasta la orilla de la fuente. El agua estaba extremadamente fría, tenía algunos trozos de hielo en la superficie. Había helado desde la semana anterior.

Mientras contemplaba la belleza de la noche, el resplandor de la luna sobre los arbustos y el follaje, se reflejaba sobre el agua cristalina de la fuente. No se percató que alguien la había seguido y se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Cuando lo sintió, lo tenía a tan solo dos pasos de distancia.

- _**¡Me asustaste!**_ – Le dijo, un poco exaltada, pues había interrumpido su aislamiento.

- _**¿En serio?**_ – Le preguntó burlón.

- _**Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar adentro? Allá es donde se desarrolla la fiesta.**_ – Le dijo algo molesta, indicando en dirección a la bulliciosa sala de baile.

- _**Pues, vine por ti. Tienes que bailar conmigo.**_ - Le ordenó.

- _**¿Cómo dices?**_ – Entrecerró sus ojos para mirarlo.

- _**Se supone que eres mi pareja oficial en este tipo de eventos.**_ – Le dijo sardónicamente. – _**Sin embargo, has hecho todo lo posible por bailar con cualquier otro. – **_Lo decía refiriéndose a Adam Worthington.

- _**Creí que eso te daría una idea.**_ – Suspiró pesadamente.

- _**Vamos, yo también deseo bailar contigo.**_ – La tomó de un brazo.

- _**Pues yo preferiría disfrutar de un tiempo a solas, Neil. Así que déjame.**_ – Se soltó de su agarre.

- _**No creas que voy a dejar que te burles de mí. Seguramente estás esperando a ese tipo. Vamos, ya empezó un nuevo vals, y yo aún quiero bailar.**_ – La jalaba de la mano sujetándola fuertemente.

- _**¿De qué estás hablando? He dicho que no.**_ – Le contestó efusivamente.

Neil la tomó fuertemente de la mano para obligarla a regresar al Salón y que bailara con él. Forcejearon ante la resistencia de ella. Después de unos segundos, la soltó abruptamente, ocasionando que la inercia la arrojara dentro de la fuente.

Completamente tomada por sorpresa por el helado líquido, se levantó jalando aire para llenar sus pulmones.

- _**Es que acaso, ¿estás loco?**_ – Le espetó con furia. - _**¿Cómo te atreves?**_ – Continuó tiritando de frío. - _**¡Mira lo que has hecho!**_ – Castañeaban sus dientes. - ¿_**Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan**_ _**arrogante y descortés conmigo?**_ – Se le quebraba la voz. Luchaba internamente para no soltarse a llorar de la frustración. No quería darle ese gusto a Neil.

- _**¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso te enseñará, que es mejor hacer lo que te digo. ¡Tú misma lo provocaste al negarte a regresar conmigo!**_ – Se burló Neil.

Alexandra se encontraba en la terraza, cuando escuchó las voces provenientes del jardín. Impulsada por la curiosidad, se acercó para ver de quien se trataba. Al irse aproximando, escuchó la conversación y observó la escena como en cámara lenta. Lainie ya se había levantado, pero continuaba dentro de la fuente, y el agua escurría desde su cabeza, por su vestido. Neil se encontraba parado frente a ella, y reía de su aspecto. No tardó en comprender que ese par no se llevaba bien en lo absoluto. En ese instante, sintió compasión por la chica y se acercó para ayudar a la jovencita a salir de la fuente y retar a Neil.

- _**¿Pero qué hiciste? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera con una dama? ¿Qué modales son esos?**_ - Le reclamaba seriamente.

- _**¡A ti qué te importa! No te metas en donde nadie te llama**_. – Le espetó, sintiéndose superior.

- _**Por supuesto que me meto.**_ - Le dijo indignadamente. – _**Porque resulta que ésta es mi casa y ella es mi invitada. Es mi deber hacerla sentir bien. ¡Así que discúlpate ahora mismo!**_ – Le ordenó.

Ante la vergüenza sufrida, Lainie salió corriendo en busca del cochero, para que la llevara a casa. Dejando a una preocupada Alexandra y a un burlón y sinvergüenza Neil.

- _**¡Peter! ¡Peter!**_ – le llamó.

- _**Señorita Lainie. ¿Qué le sucedió?**_ – Exclamó con sorpresa al observar que se encontraba totalmente empapada.

- _**Por favor Peter. ¡No quiero hablar de esto! Vamos rápido. ¡Sólo llévame a casa!**_ – Se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

- _**¿Pero, su tía y los jóvenes?**_ – Dudaba el cochero.

- _**No importa, después vuelves por ellos. No quiero explicarles lo que ha ocurrido.**_ – le suplicó con la mirada.

Sin dudarlo más, la ayudó a subir al carruaje y avanzó lo más rápido que le permitieron los caballos. Al llegar a casa, Lainie estaba prácticamente congelada. La temperatura de la noche había descendido considerablemente y había comenzado a nevar. Peter llamó a Nina para informarle lo ocurrido y pedirle que ayudara a Lainie a subir a su habitación. Le dijo que él tenía que regresar en busca de Madame Elroy y los jóvenes Andley.

- _**Adelante Peter. Yo la cuidaré.**_ – Le dijo Nina.

Se apresuró a preparar un baño de agua caliente para hacer que la temperatura de su damita se recuperara pronto. Estaba realmente preocupada, el aspecto de Lainie era débil. Casi había perdido el conocimiento, y no dejaba de temblar. Mientras tenía todo listo, ya la había ayudado a deshacerse del vestido mojado y la había envuelto en una manta seca esperando que su temperatura se templara, antes de introducirla en el agua caliente.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión de los Worthington, Anthony seguía evadiendo a Eliza que no paraba de seguirlo a todas partes.

- _**Anthony, vamos a bailar.**_ – Le decía Eliza.

- _**Lo siento Eliza, pero no me encuentro bien hoy.**_ –

- _**Entonces, si estás enfermo, ¿por qué viniste?**_ – Insistía.

- _**¿Acaso te debo explicaciones Eliza?**_ - Se oía cierta frustración en su voz.

- _**Vamos, se supone que eres mi pareja.**_ – Insistía la chica.

- _**Sólo estoy aquí, para cumplir con la invitación que nos hicieron. Eso no quiere decir que deba hacer lo que tú quieras, cuando tú quieras. Ahora, si me disculpas. **_– Y se dirigió a tomar asiento junto a su Tía Abuela.

Ante su rotunda negativa, Eliza se sintió relegada. En ese momento su hermano se acercó a ella y la invitó a bailar. Mientras le relataba lo que había ocurrido en el jardín.

- _**¿Qué dices, Neil?**_ – le dijo Eliza tratando de disimular la sonrisa que tenía de oreja a oreja.

- _**Dije que terminó empapada en la fuente.**_ – Continuaba su relato.

- _**Entonces, ¿ya se fue?**_ –

- _**Salió corriendo, dejándonos en el jardín.**_ – Dijo de más.

- _**¿Dejándonos? ¿Con quién más estabas Neil?**_ – Eliza quería saber.

- _**Con la fastidiosa de Alexandra. Se cree mucho porque es la anfitriona**_. – Decía con gran desprecio en el tono de su voz.

- _**Solo esperemos que no se le ocurra abrir la boca y echarte de cabeza delante de todos.**_ – Le decía Eliza en voz baja.

- _**Y qué más da. Disfrutemos del resto de la velada. Si acaso nos echan de aquí, nadie nos quitará lo bailado. ¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ – Se mofaba de lo que acababa de decir.

- _**¡Ja, ja, ja!**_ – Rieron los dos.

En otro lugar de la Mansión, la Tía Abuela empezaba a preocuparse por la ausencia de Lainie. La había buscado con la mirada en todo el salón pero no había señales de ella. Había divisado a Adam conversando con el grupo de amigos de su padre y comenzó a preocuparse en serio y decidió enviar a Anthony a buscarla.

Ante la petición, él solicitó la ayuda de Stear y Archie, entre los tres cubrirían el mayor espacio posible y tardarían menos en dar con ella. Para su sorpresa, no la encontraron en ningún lado y empezaron a preocuparse también.

Estaban en la entrada principal cuando vieron llegar su carruaje. Les sorprendía aquel hecho, pues aún no tenían dispuesto retirarse de la fiesta, y todavía faltaba al menos una hora. Esperaron a que Peter se acercara lo suficiente y les dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, como pudieron darse cuenta es la primera parte, porque ¡ufff! está bastante extenso. Decidí que podía darles este adelanto y así terminarán el capítulo completo el viernes, pero díganme ¿qué les pareció? Por favor si encuentran algún error, ¿podrían decirme para corregirlo?

Ya sé que muchas querrán casi matarme, pero créanme que las emociones viajaban de arriba abajo sin cesar. Tuve que corregir este capítulo en varias ocasiones, porque Adam ya quería aparecer, y no me dejaba en paz. La verdad es que me parecía como un capítulo apto para jóvenes un poco mayores, (me refiero a nuestro cuarteto, no a los lectores), pero no se adaptaba en ningún otro periodo de la historia, así que tuvo que ser en este momento. Lamento haberme saltado un año completo en la vida de nuestros chicos, pero tampoco quiero aburrirlas con una historia de relleno.

¿Qué pasará ahora?

¿Qué hará la Tía Abuela? Ese par va de mal en peor.

Me gustaría saber lo que piensan y si alguna de ustedes tiene más sugerencias.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Saludos a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo la historia de forma anónima. Gracias por estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son el combustible que toda escritora necesita para seguir inspirándose y continuar escribiendo.

_**-**__**s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_


End file.
